


Maylor Oneshots

by juststerek



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Rogerina - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststerek/pseuds/juststerek
Summary: Basically just different oneshots about Brian and Roger (mostly smut)





	1. The Popsicle

Brian hadn’t realized just how gorgeous Roger really was until that Saturday afternoon during band practice. It was like any other day, Freddie was late and John was busy practicing the riff for the song he was gonna show the rest of the band. Roger was laying on the black leather couch, asleep. Brian was sitting around, waiting for Freddie in the armchair next to the couch. 

Roger opened his large cerulean eyes, blinking the slowly from tiredness. They landed on the lanky guitarist next to him. Brian felt eyes on him and looked up from his magazine, looking over at his band mate. Once Roger was sure he had Brian’s attention, he pushed his unbuttoned shirt aside, letting a hand run down his smooth chest. 

He got up from the couch, going to the fridge in the room next door, and came back with a popsicle in hand. It was a particularly hot day so it wasn’t strange for him to have it. He unwrapped it as he sat down and pushed it in between his lips. He slurped noisily, circling his tongue around it. 

He brought the sickeningly sweet popsicle further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He slipped it down into his throat so only the stick was poking out from in between his lips. 

At the sharp intake of air, Roger lifted his head slightly, pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, and looked up at Brian through long lashes. He brought it back into his mouth. 

“I-“ Brian started then stopped himself, focused on the red popsicle disappearing behind his band mate’s lips. 

Roger quirked an eyebrow in question and opened his mouth to ask Brian something when Freddie burst trough the door. 

“Sorry I’m late, darlings! Let’s get started!” He took off his sunglasses and set them down on the small table next to the couch. 

Brian jumped up and quickly went over to his guitar. “You had something to show us, Deaky?” 

Roger let out an amused chuckle and tried to finish his popsicle as the boys talk. Some of the red liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his fingers. He threw the stick away and made eye contact with Brian from across the room, slowly licking and sucking his fingers clean. 

Deaky and Freddie didn’t seem to notice as they talked about the song and upcoming album. Brian cleared his throat and made sure that his guitar was low on his waist so it covered certain growing areas.

Roger got up from the couch and walked towards his drum set. He stopped by Brian first. “Your guitar is awful low,” he said in his raspy voice, keeping eye contact. He smirked a bit. 

Brian just stood there, staring at him. He moved his eyes down to Roger’s lips and chin, both stained red. Before he could stop himself, he reached a hand out and wiped his chin. 

Roger took Brian’s hand into his and sucked on his thumb, eyes never leaving the taller man’s. He pulled away and hummed in delight. 

Brian was about to say something again when he was interrupted by Freddie. Roger walked the rest of the way to his drum kit, a small smirk on his red lips.

—

All throughout practice, Roger does little things to drive Brian crazy. He licks his cherry lips when he knows Brian is looking, never missing a beat. Brian, however messes up. Everyone stops playing and turns to look at Brian. 

“Are you sick, darling? You never mess up,” Freddie says, putting a hand on Brian’s forehead. 

Roger runs a hand through his golden tresses, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“N-No, I’m alright, Fred. Just a bit out of it today,” Brian responds, tearing his eyes away from the drummer. 

“Well we can see that but why? Are you okay?” John pipes in, setting his bass down. 

“I think we’re done for the day,” Roger says, getting gown from the drum kit. “I think Brian here needs to lay down or something.” He stands behind Freddie and John, giving Brian a smirk.

“Good idea, Rog. I think you need to go home and lay down, dear.” Freddie gives him a pat on the shoulder and grabs his sunglasses from the table, walking out. “Feel better, darling!” 

John looks between the two of them suspiciously and follows behind Freddie. 

“What was that about?” Brian whisper-yells. 

“What was what about?” Roger takes a step closer to Brian, an innocent look painted on his face. 

“You know what I’m talking about! All through practice, the popsicle, the licking my thumb! All of it!” Brian throws his hands up frustratedly and turns around to put his guitar down so Roger can’t see exactly the affect he has on him. 

“What’s wrong with me eating a popsicle? It’s hot out and I needed something to cool me down.” Roger crosses his arms. 

“Well nothing when you’re not eating it like you just did,” Brian says, trying to keep the thought of the popsicle disappearing down Rogers throat out of his mind. 

“And how was I eating it?” Roger asks, taking another step forward and placing his hand on Brian’s back. 

“You know exactly how you were eating it, Roger.” Brian finally turns around to face the younger man. 

Roger meets his eyes, his hand now on Brian’s chest. “Why don’t I show you again on something bigger?” He asks, moving his hand down to grip Brian’s dick through his trousers.

Brian closes his eyes and lets out a groan. 

“Hmm? Would you like that, Brian? I think you would,” Roger says, still looking up at the taller man. 

Brian opens his eyes and nods. “Yeah,” he croaks out. 

Roger’s eyes never leave his as he sinks to his knees, unzipping the pants before him. “You couldn’t stand seeing that popsicle between my lips, could you? You wished it was your big dick in between my lips instead, huh?” 

Brian groans again, nodding. 

Roger smirks and pulls the older man’s underwear down, never breaking eye contact as he grips the hard dick in front of him. 

Brian lets out a moan and tangles a hand in Roger’s hair. 

Roger finally looks at the dick in front of him, impressed at the size. He starts to slowly move his hand up and down the impressive length of it. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Brian lets out a desperate moan. “Fuck, Roger, you know what I want.” 

“I want to hear you say it,” Roger says, looking up at him as he runs his thumb over the leaking slit. 

Brian lets out a shudder and watches as Roger puts his thumb between his lips, licking it clean. 

“Fuck I want you to suck me off,” Brian murmurs, embarrassed at his own words. 

Roger stands up from his place on the floor and leans up, kissing Brian excruciatingly slow. The latter moves to tangle his fingers in Roger’s golden hair, letting a soft moan out at his cherry flavored lips, when Roger pulls away. He lets out a whine. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Brian. That’s fine if you want me to suck your dick, you shouldn’t have to be embarrassed about saying it.” Roger gives him an innocent look and sinks back down on his knees. 

He holds the large dick in his hand, letting his tongue lick over the head. Brian moans and holds onto Roger’s hair. The smaller man wraps his lips around the head, circling his tongue around the slit. 

Brian shudders and pulls at Roger’s hair. The latter takes him deeper into his throat, hollowing his cheeks. Roger looks up at Brian through thick lashes. 

Roger brings Brian’s dick all the way into his throat, his nose brushing against coarse curls. He doesn’t break eye contact. Brian groans at the picture of innocence on its knees before him, screwing his eyes shut.

The younger man keeps doing to Brian what he had done to the popsicle earlier, earning desperate moans from the other man. Once Brian feels like he’s about to come, he gently pulls Roger off of him. 

“Fuck, sorry, didn’t wanna come yet,” Brian says, watching as Roger stands up, wiping the spit from his chin. 

His eyes are innocent as he pushes Brian down onto the couch, but his actions are anything but. He tugs Brian’s pants off all the way and steps back, slowly taking his own clothes off. 

Brian gasps at the angel standing before him, subconsciously reaching out to grab his hips. Roger shakes his head almost disapprovingly and goes to where he knows Freddie keeps lube. 

He comes back with the bottle, tucking a golden strand of hair behind his ear, and climbs onto Brian’s lap. 

“I want you to fuck me, Brian,” Roger whispers against his ear, making the other man groan. He starts to grind against him. “Hard.” 

Brian lets out a moan. “Rog,” he breathes, burying his nose in the other man’s hair. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He grinds up against Roger, making him let out a desperate whine. 

“Please fuck me,” He pleads, his cool and calm front shattering at the dick rubbing at his ass. He lets out another whine when he feels Brian pushing against his hole, all lined up. 

Once the older man pushes in, they both moan loudly. Roger sinks down onto him all the way and starts moving up and down, whines leaving his throat.

Brian groans, leaning forward to kiss Roger’s neck. The latter lets out a moan at the feeling of lips sucking at his skin, slowing his movements so he can focus on them. 

Brian, dissatisfied, pulls Roger off of him and almost throws his smaller frame down onto the couch so he’s on his back. He slams into him, making sure not to hit his prostate just yet. 

Roger moans loudly, his whole body moving with the force of the thrusts. “Bri-oh! Harder, Bri! Fuck!” He whines, trying to meet his erratic thrusts. 

The latter does the opposite, slowing down his thrusts. He pulls all the way out then slides back in agonizingly slow. “What was that, Rog?” 

“Fuck you, Bri, you know what I want,” Roger whines, squirming around. He tries to move so he gets some kind of friction, rolling his eyes at the payback for earlier.

Brian holds his hips in place, hard enough to bruise, making the younger man let out a desperate moan. “Ask me nicely, Roger. Only good boys get a reward.” 

Roger whines impatiently, pushing his hips so he can feel Brian tightly gripping him. “Please, Bri, can you fuck me harder? Can you let me come?” 

Brian, instead of answering, trusts his hips forward hard, hitting Roger directly on the prostate. Roger lets out a loud moan, his whole body shuddering at the feeling. “Brian!” He almost yells, feeling himself getting closer. 

Brian keeps thrusting hard into the same spot, feeling himself getting closer with every little whine and moan Roger lets out. 

With a few more hard thrusts to his prostate, Roger feels his lower stomach coil up with tension. “Brian, I’m so close,” he breathes. 

Brian takes Roger’s hard, throbbing dick in his hand, making him moan. He rubs his thumb over the head, trying to make it so he comes mostly untouched. 

Roger lets out a raspy, high-pitched moan as he comes, painting his chest and Brian’s thumb white. The latter brings his hand up, slipping his thumb into the blonde’s mouth for the second time that day. 

Roger laps the come up, thinking how he likes the taste of it on Brian’s thumb. He looks up at him, wide sky blue eyes through long, thick lashes. He blinks slowly, wondering what Brian’s come tastes like. 

Brian takes his thumb back, almost completely forgetting about his own erection. “I want to taste you,” he hears Roger mumble, his voice hoarse from all of the work his throat has been through today. 

Brian groans at that, pulling out of Roger. He helps Roger sit on his knees in front of the couch, watching how sensitive his body is. He teasingly runs a finger along the head of Roger’s dick, seeing him twitch and shudder, a soft moan escaping past his lips. 

Roger wraps his still red lips around Brian’s dick, trying his best not to cringe at the taste of himself. He pushes through, desperate to taste Brian. 

Roger skillfully takes Brian deep into his throat then pulls off, lightly dragging his teeth along the underside of his dick. He watches Brian through his eyelashes, never stopping his mouth from pleasing the man under him. 

“Fuck, Rog, that’s so good. You’re so good,” Brian compliments breathlessly, looking down at the angel on his knees. 

It doesn’t take long for Brian to get on the edge of his orgasm with Roger’s talented mouth and throat. He pulls off so only the head is in his mouth, dipping his tongue in the weeping hole before circling it around again. 

Brian moans loudly as he comes, Roger catching every last drop in his mouth. The latter hums at the taste, swallowing it all. He sits down on the couch next to Brian. 

“Fuck, that was so hot. You are really good,” Roger says, looking up at the taller man. 

“So are you. Who knew that annoying mouth of yours could be put to such good use?” Brian laughs breathlessly. 

Both men look at each other. Brian rests a hand on Roger’s soft cheek, gently pulling him closer. Both pairs of eyes close and lips clash together, soft and longing being mixed around between both lips. 

They both pull back and smile. Roger gets up and puts his clothes on. “I think we need to do this more often. You fuck me really good. Better than anyone ever could.” 

Brian gets up and puts his clothes on too. “I agree. You’ve got a really talented throat.” 

Roger gives him a smirk. “I’ll be right back. Be ready to go.” 

“Okay.” Brian puts his shoes on as Roger slips into the kitchen. 

He comes back out, a red popsicle in between his lips. Brian stares at his mouth, watching as the popsicle disappears into his throat. He shakes his head and looks up at Roger’s innocent eyes. 

“Come on. Let’s go before we have a repeat of earlier.” Brian shakes his head and leads the way outside. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Roger replies back, his voice hoarse from earlier.

Brian almost rolls his eyes. “What’re we gonna tell Fred and Deaky? They must know something’s up.” 

“Well I mean what exactly is this? Are we just fucking around? Because if we are then maybe we should tell them nothing. Tell them you got sick and I was helping you or something.” Roger shrugs, still licking and sucking the popsicle almost seductively.

“Yeah. Sounds good,” Brian replies, only halfway listening. He keeps his eyes on Roger’s mouth. 

Roger looks around, making sure no one is looking at them before leaning in close to Brian. “I’d love to feel you buried deep in my ass again,” he whispers before brushing his hand against Brian’s crotch. 

He starts walking again all innocently except for the dirty things his mouth is doing to the popsicle. “Try to keep it in your pants till we get home,” Brian says, trying not to let Roger affect him like he had done earlier. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re referring to,” Roger says, blinking his large blue eyes innocently. 

Brian bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. He watches Roger, noticing how the popsicle is almost gone, sighing in relief. 

Once Roger’s done with the popsicle, he reaches forward across Brian to throw it away, subtly squeezing his growing bulge. Brian groans and watches as Roger gives him an innocent smile, giggling as he runs forward. 

Brian runs after him and tackles him into the nearby grass. “You’ve gotta stop doing that in front of other people, Rog.” 

Roger looks up at him, innocence written all over his face. “Or what?” 

“Or...” Brian thinks for a moment and loses his trail of thought once he feels Roger grinding up against him. 

“Or what?” Roger repeats, his face still innocent. 

“Or I won’t fuck you again,” Brian says, seeing Roger’s face fall for a moment, the innocent look quickly going back. 

“Somehow I doubt that. But we’ll see.” Roger gives him a wink and leans up, giving him a soft kiss before pushing him off and skipping along. 

Brian sits in the grass, a hand running through his curly hair. He tries to collect his thoughts, pushing all of the events from earlier aside. 

Roger turns around and sees him still sitting there. “You coming, Bri?” 

“Yeah, Rog.” He pushes himself up and follows after the blonde. 

“I’d love to get home and get you taken care of now that you’re sick,” Roger says, wondering if Freddie and Deaky had in fact noticed something. 

“Are you seriously ready to do this again?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m always up for a good fuck.” Roger shrugs.

“Yeah I know, you slut,” Brian says, catching Roger by surprise. 

“Slut? I could get used to the sound of that.” Roger smiles innocently, his lips still red. 

“Only you.” Brian shakes his head. 

—

Once they get to their flat, Deaky is laying on the couch napping, and Freddie is at the kitchen island with a cup of tea. 

“Darlings, I know Brian wasn’t sick. Sit down and tell me what’s going on.” Freddie gestures to the seats across from him. 

The two men look at each other and hesitantly sit down. “What makes you say that?” Roger keeps his face neutral and innocent.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding. Dear, when Brian’s sick, he won’t even get out of bed. And you’re usually the first out the door after practice.” Freddie takes a sip of his tea, looking at the men before him. “I’m not stupid.”

Brian and Roger glance over at each other. The latter takes his hand under the table. “There’s nothing going on,” Brian says, trying to keep his face straight. 

Unconvinced, Freddie nods. “We got some of those popsicles you love, Rog.” 

Roger nods appreciatively. “Thanks, Fred.” He lets go of Brian’s hand and stands up, walking back to his room. He turns around once’s he gets to the door, making eye contact with Brian, and gives him a wink. He goes in and closes the door behind him. 

He’s undressing when he hears a soft rapping at the door. Brian comes into the room, eyes fixed on Roger’s almost naked body. 

“Fuck, Rog, you really wanna do this with Fred and Deaky outside?” He locks the door, barely having enough time to catch the hyper blonde as he launches himself at him. 

“I don’t care where we are. As long as I get to have that dick again.” Roger grinds his hips down against Brian’s. 

Brian groans, holding Roger up by his hips. “Rog, slow down.” He laughs and walks forward, setting him down on the bed. “First of all, you’re gonna have to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” 

Roger nods and mimics zipping his lips shut and throwing the key away. He pulls his boxers off, blinking innocently at Brian.

“Fuck,” Brian whispers, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve gotta stop eating those popsicles. They have too much sugar and they make you hyper.” 

Roger rolls his eyes and sits up, pulling the older man’s pants down. He helps him step out of them and immediately starts mouthing at the dick straining against the fabric of the underwear. 

Brian screws his eyes shut, hands tangling in his hair. He feels his underwear being pulled down and opens his eyes, watching as Roger removes the garment with his teeth. 

His body shudders in pleasure at the sight. “Come here, I cant take any more of your teasing.” 

Roger smirks in satisfaction and stands up. Brian pushes the younger man into the door and starts rubbing himself against him. He pushes into Roger and lifts him up so he’s holding him. 

The younger moans and starts moving his hips up and down. Brian immediately puts a hand over his mouth. “You’ve gotta be quiet.” He keeps thrusting into him from behind, the hand over his mouth. 

“Wait, Bri,” Roger moans out quietly. “Wanna see you.” 

Brian pulls out of him, the younger man still in his arms, and turns him around. “We’ve gotta be quick.” 

He pushes back into him, Roger letting out a high whine. He wraps his legs around the lanky guitarist’s waist, urging him deeper. 

Brian leans forward, capturing his lips in a kiss to shut him up. He holds onto Roger’s hips, pushing him into the door, and thrusting harder. The door creaks and groans at the force, both of the men too entangled in each other to notice. 

Roger moans against Brian’s lips, both men taking the opportunity to lick into each other’s mouths. Brian tastes cherry and come on Roger’s tongue, an unusual yet hot combination. He voices this with a satisfied hum.

Brian pulls back, mouthing down Roger’s neck and to his collarbone. As he sucks on it, he also happens to hit the bundle of nerves deep within the younger, making him let out a loud, desperate whine. 

“Oh fuck, Brian! Right there,” Roger breathes out between gasps, grinding his hips down. Brian doesn’t seem to mind the other man’s sudden volume, making it louder with repeated thrusts to his prostate. 

“Ah! Fuck fuck fuck! Brian!” Roger moans loudly, feeling himself on the verge of coming. “Gonna come!” 

Brian keeps sucking on Roger’s neck, loving the sounds he’s making. He thrusts harder, the door now banging. 

The older man can feel himself on the verge as well, so entranced by the angel below him. “Mhmm, that’s it, Rog. Come for me.” Their lips meet again, Brian never ceasing the movement of his hips. 

The two men kiss feverishly, moaning into each other’s mouths. The door is very clearly banging by now, neither of the men caring. 

Roger pulls back from Brian’s lips, a high pitched moan escaping past his lips as he comes for the second time that day. Brian watches in awe, thinking how Roger looks and sounds like an angel when he comes. This is now Brian’s favorite thing in the world. 

Brian keeps thrusting into him, kissing down his neck. He follows shortly after, a quiet moan leaving his lips. The two men sink to the floor, Brian slipping out of him. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Brian says, out of breath. “You’re such a fucking tease. I don’t know if I can do that more than once in a day again.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to see about that,” Roger replies, a mischievous look in his eyes. “You know, you’re really really good at that.”

Brian just leans in and kisses him, not very good at accepting compliments. Roger understands and kisses him back.

The taller man pulls away. “Let’s stop before you get started again.” 

Roger laughs and climbs off of him. He feels like a baby deer walking for the first time, legs trembling and almost giving out. “I didn’t even stand either time and my legs are shaking like crazy.” 

Brian comes up behind Roger, steadily wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. He kisses his neck softly. “Mmm, I guess I was good.” 

“Oh shut up.” Roger rolls his eyes and leans back into him. “I need a shower. Join me? I promise no funny business.” 

“Yeah, I need one too.” The two men walk to the ensuite bathroom. Brian takes off the rest of his clothes, not having time to do so before Roger literally jumped him. 

Roger turns the water on and faces Brian. “Mmm, I know I said no funny business but I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“It was pretty hot, wasn’t it?” Brian steps forward and wraps his arms around Roger’s waist. 

“Yeah. Now I just want a good cuddle under a lot of blankets.” Roger gives Brian a shy smile.

“I think that can be arranged.” Brian kisses his forehead and leads him under the hot spray, both men closing their eyes. 

Roger lets out a soft moan at the feeling of the water running over his sore muscles, making Brian glare at him. 

“Oops, sorry,” Roger says with a small giggle. He drops to his knees and washes Brian’s lanky legs, giving his bony hip a soft kiss. 

They continue to wash each other, leaving lingering kisses on different body parts. Once they’re done, Roger is half asleep from the bliss of that day’s events. 

Brian turns the water off and wraps Roger in a big fluffy towel, setting him down on the closed toilet lid. He dries himself off and moves to do the same to Roger. 

“I can do it,” Roger whines, making no move to dry himself off. 

“It’s okay, Rog, I’ve got it.” Brian picks Roger up into his arms, carrying him out into the bedroom. He gently sets the younger man down on the bed, watching him yawn cutely. 

Brian covers him up and starts cleaning up their mess from earlier. “Bri?” He hears a soft voice murmur from the bed. 

“Yeah, Roger?” Brian stops cleaning, looking over at the bed. 

“Are you coming to bed?” 

“In a second,” Brian replies, putting all of the clothes in the hamper. 

“No, now,” Roger murmurs, on the verge of sleep. 

“Okay I’m coming.” Brian climbs into the bed next to Roger, pulling him to his chest. 

Roger snuggles in closer so their bodies are pressed together. “Mmm, g’night.” 

“Goodnight, Rog.” Brian kisses the top of his head and they fall asleep. 

—

The two wake up, limbs entangled together. They get out of bed, Brian blushing bashfully at the lack of clothes.

“Morning. I could get used to waking up next to you every day,” Roger says, his voice raspy. 

“Good morning. So could I.” Brian gives him a shy smile and slips some pants on.

“Getting dressed already? Too bad, I thought we could have a repeat of yesterday,” Roger says, walking closer to Brian. 

“Maybe later. My body is so tired.” Brian wraps his arms around Roger’s waist, giving him a soft peck on the lips. 

“Thanks for taking care of me last night. You just fucked me so good that I was all worn out.” He looks up at Brian, giving him a peck in return. 

“Yeah, no problem at all. I enjoyed taking care of you. And fucking you so good you can hardly stand.” Brian gives Roger a smug smile. “Speaking of which, how’s your ass?”

“Oh it’s a bit sore but not too bad. It’s mostly my thighs that hurt.” Roger wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Sorry about that. I guess I’m just so good.” Brian gives him a wink. “Anything I can do to help?” He reaches a hand down, rubbing soothing circles into Roger’s inner thigh. 

“Mmm, that’s actually helping.” Roger closes his eyes in slight discomfort, letting his mouth fall open. 

Brian looks down at the drummer in awe and gently grabs the back of his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. He keeps massaging his thigh, the other hand tangled in his hair. 

Roger pulls back. “Hey, I thought you didn’t want to do this right now.” He looks between Brian’s eyes. 

“Sorry, you just looked gorgeous,” Brian replies, leaving a soft kiss on Roger’s nose. 

“Me? I could say the same about you.” Roger smiles up at him. 

Brian blushes and mumbles something along the lines of ‘thank you’. 

Brian sinks to his knees, an unusual place for him, ignoring Roger’s questioning. He gives his hip a soft kiss, moving his lips down to his slightly shaking thighs. 

“You need to relax. You’re so tense.” Brian spreads Roger’s legs, lifting one onto his shoulder. He gently kisses up and down the length of his inner thigh, massaging it with one of his hands. 

“Aah, fuck,” Roger breathes, both from slight pain and pleasure. He tangles a hand in Brian’s locks. 

Brian starts sucking on different spots, wanting to take away his pain. He looks up at him, trying to see his expression. 

“Bri, you’re only getting me hard. I’m definitely not complaining though.” Roger bites his lip, watching Brian at work. 

“Maybe I just wanna relax you. I can give you a real massage later.” Brian kisses a spot especially close to Roger’s hardening dick, making the younger man shudder. 

“B-Bri,” Roger breathes out, subconsciously grinding his hips forward. “I-I thought you didn’t want to do this.” 

Brian finishes sucking on a part of Roger’s thigh, gently putting his leg back down. He stands back up and gives Roger a kiss, hands holding the sides of his face. 

Roger wraps his arms around him, his legs feeling wobbly again, and kisses him back. He pulls away after a few moments. “You made my legs even more shaky.” 

Brian lets out a breathy laugh. “Sorry about that.” 

“Now I have an excuse for you to carry me.” Roger smiles mischievously. 

Brian rolls his eyes playfully. “Hey, you can walk. I’m only going to carry you if you need it. Now let’s put some clothes on and eat something.” 

“Fine. But I won’t forget how you got me all hard and didn’t get me off.” Roger turns around and slowly makes his way to the wardrobe, holding onto different things as he goes. 

“I both like and dislike seeing you like this. I like knowing I did this to you but I dislike how you can’t really walk properly.” Brian comes up behind him in three long strides, resting a hand on his hip. 

“You can always carry me.” Roger looks through the clothes, trying to find something comfortable that would also be to Freddie’s liking. 

“Still on that I see? Maybe I will.” Brian lifts Roger up into his arms, throwing him over his shoulder. 

Roger lets out a surprised sound, giggles escaping his lips. “Brian, let me down!” 

“No, you wanted to be carried so I’m carrying you.” Brian laughs and playfully slaps Roger’s ass. “I’ve got a nice view here.” 

“Well I would say the same but you’ve got your pants on already,” Roger says with a laugh.

Brian shakes his head and drops Roger down on the bed, watching as he bounces a few times. “Do you really want to be carried like that?” 

“No, not like that. Carried? Yes.” He watches as Brian puts a shirt on and then pulls him down by it. He wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck, kissing him deeply. 

Brian shifts his position over Roger, not breaking from his lips. The younger wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him down against him. 

Roger teasingly grinds against Brian’s thigh, making him break apart. “I don’t like how you have all of your clothes on.” 

“We’re supposed to be getting something to eat, Rog.” Brian rolls his eyes playfully. “We can later.” 

Roger playfully pouts. “Fine. Get me some clothes, would you?” 

Brian gets off of the bed and finds Roger some clothes, helping him put them on. “Do you think you can walk out there without drawing too much attention to yourself?”

“Um I don’t know.” Roger stands up and shakily walks to the door, holding on to different things. 

“Fuck, that’s too obvious.” 

“Well it’s not like we lied about you being sick, came home like an hour late, fucked against the door, and spent the night together.” 

Brian blinks. “Well they’ll know either way so I guess it’s fine if you’re walking like a baby deer.” 

“Okay let’s go.” 

They both take deep breaths, give each other a quick kiss, and walk out of the room. Roger starts ahead, trying to walk as normally as possible. 

Brian stays close behind, making sure he doesn’t fall. Once they’re sat in the kitchen across from Freddie, everything comes crashing down. 

“So you guys were loud last night.” 

Brian chokes on nothing and Roger’s face is blank. 

“Oh don’t pretend like nothing happened. Your bloody door almost fell off!” Deaky pipes in from the other room. Freddie sips his tea.

“Roger, you’re awful... vocal. And Brian, dear, who knew you had it in you?” Freddie looks between the two of them. “Also don’t think I didn’t notice how you walked in here, darling. Practically limping? Where do I sign up?” He jokes.

Roger glares at Freddie and grabs Brian’s hand under the table. “You don’t ‘sign up’ anywhere, Fred,” he hisses. 

Brian gives him a look, instantly calming him down. “Sorry,” Roger apologizes. 

Freddie looks between them astonishingly. “John, dear, come in here! You’ve got to see this!” 

“You know what? I think we’ll eat out today.” Brian stands up and leads Roger to the door, both of them slipping their shoes on. 

“Oh we’re just kidding, darlings! We think it’s magnificent!” Freddie calls after them. 

They leave and they can hear John faintly saying, “You owe me fifty.”

The two shake their heads and walk side by side to whatever little place they might end up at. 

—

Once they’re done eating, they make their way back home, grateful to see that the other two are gone. 

Brian slips his shoes off as Roger heads into the kitchen. “We just ate! How could you possibly be hungry?” 

He goes into the kitchen to see Roger opening a red popsicle. “It’s later.” 

Brian swallows hard, watching as Roger slips the popsicle into his mouth, moaning in delight. “You fucking tease.”

Roger starts running to the bedroom, giggling. Brian runs after him, already starting to take his clothes off. 


	2. The Schoolgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I like to call pre-rogerina ;)  
> Also I wrote them as high school seniors but if that makes you uncomfortable then they can be freshmen in college

Brain sits in his room, studying for his upcoming final. He’s been at it for hours now, not letting himself have a break. His roommates are out at a bar and he’s grateful for the silence. 

Suddenly the front door opens and closes, making Brian jump and lose his focus. He shakes his head and goes back to taking notes. 

There’s a knock at his door and Brian sighs. “I thought you were going out.” 

His door opens and he doesn’t look up from his work. He bites his lip in concentration, feeling whoever’s there directly behind him. 

“You know, I’m trying to get some work done here.” Brian motions to all of the notes and open books before him. 

Still, the person is silent. When Brian starts to turn around to see who it is, the person curls their hand around to the front of Brian’s face, gently turning him back forward. 

“I have a lot to do still. So that would be great if you could leave.” 

The person runs their hands down Brian’s chest, feeling every rib poking out. They rip the shirt open, buttons flying. 

“What are you doing?” 

The person doesn’t say anything, one hand feeling the smooth chest, and the other pushing Brian’s hair aside. 

Lips attach to Brian’s neck, gently kissing here and there. Brian can’t help but notice how whoever the person is has soft lips and smooth hands. 

“D-Did the boys send you up? I can double whatever they paid you. I’m just really busy right now.” 

Again, the person doesn’t respond. A hand moves down Brian’s stomach and to his crotch, giving his dick a good squeeze. 

Brian groans, moving his hips up to get more friction. The person is now sucking at his neck. 

Brian awkwardly reaches a hand back, feeling smooth, bare thighs. He moves the hand up, feeling a nice round ass beneath a skirt. 

The person knocks his hand away and lifts a hand up, closing Brian’s eyes. They hold the hand there so he doesn’t peek, coming around the front of him. They push the chair back so Brian isn’t so close to the desk and straddle his lap. 

Brian desperately tries to see through the cracks of the person’s fingers, wondering who it could be. The person leans forward, capturing Brian’s lips in a quick kiss. 

The person starts grinding against Brian, their breathing becoming heavy. A girly whine leaves the person’s lips. 

Brian runs his hands up the person’s bare thighs and to their hips, holding them tightly. He grinds back up into them, noticing how the person is starting to fall apart. 

Their fingers subconsciously part a bit as they become more undone and Brian is finally able to see. He blinks a few times and sees a pretty blonde on his lap. He smirks a bit and moves one of his hands further down the front of her skirt, jumping when feeling a dick. 

He stands up, knocking the girl/boy/person onto the floor. “What the fuck?” He finally realizes that the person is Roger, his roommate, dressed in the girl’s version of their school uniform. 

“I think I should be saying that,” Roger says, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the edge of the desk. He stands up. 

Brian takes him in, looking at him up and down. “What’re you wearing, mate?” 

“You don’t like it?” Roger looks down at his outfit, a short black and blue checkered skirt and a white button up with their school’s crest on it. The top few buttons are undone, showing his smooth chest underneath. His legs are bare except for the long blue socks covering his calves. 

“Do I- What were you doing just then?” Brian asks, almost angrily. 

“I was just trying to get you to relax,” Roger replies, stepping forward. 

“Well I’m anything but.” Brian takes a step back, falling onto his bed. “You’re a real freak, you know?” 

“You didn’t think so when you were grinding up against me. Or groaning when I did this,” Roger says, grabbing his dick again. 

“Would you back off? I-I’m not gay.” Brian scoots back more on his bed. 

Roger climbs into the bed, crawling to him, and straddles his lap again. “Now, Brian, do you really want that?” He starts grinding down into him again, another girly moan leaving his lips. “I’m making you hard, Brian.” 

“I-Yes!” Brian manages to get out through heavy breaths. 

Roger stops. He looks down at Brian, seeing his face serious. “O-Okay.” He quickly climbs off of him and goes into his own room. He flops down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow, embarrassed out of his mind. 

He tries his best not to cry, not wanting to ruin his makeup that he spent so long on. 

Brian sits back on his bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. He runs a hand through his hair and looks down at the state of himself. His shirt is ripped open and his dick is painfully hard. 

Thinking about it, he realizes just how hot Roger was, all dressed up. He bites his lip thinking about it, his hand coming down to palm his dick. He groans and moves his hand away.

He was never attracted to Roger as himself but now that he’s dressed up as a girl, he’s attracted. “Okay, I’m not gay. I’m just simply... attracted to him as a girl,” Brian mumbles to himself. 

He pulls himself up off of his bed and goes to Roger’s room, seeing him sprawled out on the bed. His eyes move to his ass, noticing how the skirt rose up and a pair of cheeky lace panties adorn his full ass. 

He steps into the room, clearing his throat. Roger jumps in surprise and turns around to face Brian, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks. 

“I thought about it and... I do want this,” Brian says, watching as Roger’s face lights up. 

He climbs off of the bed, looking up at Brian with a mischievous smile. “I knew you’d change your mind. I guess I am pretty hot like this, huh?” He twirls around.

Brain nods. “I’m glad they made the skirts so short.” He reaches a hand out and slaps Roger’s ass, making him whine. 

“So. How do you want me?” Roger goes back on the bed. “Like this?” He lays on his back, the skirt riding up and showing his dick straining against the panties. “Or like this?” He turns over on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out. 

Brian reaches a hand out, slapping Roger on the ass. The latter jerks forward with a whine. “Hold on. I don’t want to just yet.” Roger climbs down from the bed and pushes Brian back onto it.

“I’ve been hanging around this girl recently, watching how she does her makeup and everything else. I’ve been practicing, getting better for this moment. For you. So I thought I’d show you.” Roger smiles shyly and goes over to his record player, starting to play the song the girl had showed him this with. 

Roger takes his position and starts dancing along, swaying his hips with each beat. He tries to remember each step perfectly, dipping down and showing Brian his ass. As he stands back up, he pulls the hem of the skirt up too, letting it fall back into place as he rotates his hips. 

“R-Rog,” Brian breathes, his dick now painfully hard. “I can’t take much more.” 

“I’m almost done. Come sit at the e-“

“Come here.” Brian stands up, already starting to remove his clothes. 

Roger, seeing how frustrated Brian is, just bends over again, swaying his hips from side to side. “Hol-“ 

“Now, Roger,” Brian interrupts sternly. 

Roger quickly stands back up and turns the record player off, standing in front of Brian. The latter sits on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” He motions for Roger to lay down over his lap.

“Bu-“ One look at Brian stops him from finishing that, laying himself over his lap. 

“Now, Roger, I told you to come over to me and you didn’t listen. And you were teasing me..” Brian pulls the skirt up and brings his hand down, striking his ass. “You need to understand that you can’t do that again.” 

Roger lurches forward with a moan. Brian delivers a few more slaps to Roger’s reddening ass, making him whine and whimper. 

“Do you understand?” Brain asks, smoothing Roger’s hair back gently. 

Roger mischievously shakes his head and moans again as Brian spanks him a few more times. Roger grinds against Brian’s leg, making the older man groan. 

“Come on, up on the bed.” Roger climbs off of Brian and goes onto the bed on his hands and knees. He sways his hips back and forth, Brian mesmerized by the way his ass looks.

The black lace looks amazing against his ass, clinging tightly to the curves of each ass cheek. His skin is tinted red from Brian’s hand and his skirt makes him look like the sluttiest schoolgirl.

“Oh can’t I suck you off first, Brian?” Roger asks, looking at him from over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Come on.” Roger climbs off of the bed and gets down on his knees in front of Brian, opening his pants. He pulls them down, looking up at the taller man. 

“What’re you looking at me for? You know what to do.” Roger blushes and pulls the underwear down as well, mouth watering as the hard dick springs free. 

Roger decides to tease Brian more, liking the outcome. He licks a slow stripe from base to tip, tongue circling around. He gives the tip a soft kiss, letting his lips envelop the leaking head. He starts to suck, hearing Brian’s breath hitch above him. 

He brings his mouth a bit further down, letting his teeth scrape along the throbbing vein. Brian tangles his fingers in Roger’s hair, tilting the younger boy’s head up so they’re looking at each other. 

“What did I say about teasing me, Roger?” Roger blinks innocently up at him and moves the dick to the side of his mouth. 

“You said not to,” Roger mumbles, his mouth full. 

“Okay and what are you doing to me?” Brian tries to keep his voice steady and stern, not wanting it to waver from the amount of pleasure.

“Teasing you,” Roger answers quietly, bringing the dick back into the majority of his mouth, running his tongue over the head again.

Brian closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling. He opens them again and takes Roger by the hair, pulling him up gently. 

“I’m ready for that ass now. But I don’t know if I should give it to you with the way you’re behaving.” Brian crosses his arms. 

Roger quickly climbs up into the bed, into the position they discussed earlier. “Please, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’m so ready for you.” 

Brian slaps Roger’s ass again, making him moan. “Oh please. Please fuck me, Brian. I promise I’ll be good!” 

“Hmm. Let me think about it.” Brian pretends to think as he reaches forward, grabbing Roger’s hip in his hand. 

“Please,” Roger pleads again. “I need it. I need you.” He tries to grind against the bed, Brian stopping him. 

“You know, Roger, I don’t think I should give it to you.” 

“W-What? Why not?” Roger asks self consciously, pulling the skirt down over his ass. 

“It’s not because of that.” Brian pulls the skirt back up. “God, your ass is what makes me want you the most.” 

“Then what is it?” Roger asks, desperate to know what he can do to change Brian’s mind. 

“You disobeyed me, Roger.” Brian rubs his hand over Roger’s ass before bringing his hand down on him, making Roger moan. 

“I’m sorry, Brian! I won’t do it again! I just need you in me, please!” Roger practically moans at the thought. 

“Roger, you can’t go disobeying me, okay?” Brian brings a hand around Roger, teasingly touching his dick through the lacy material of his panties.

“Okay, yes, I won’t do it again,” Roger whines. 

“Okay good. Now, I’ll only fuck you on a few conditions.” Brian gives Roger’s ass a light pat.

“Yes, anything!” Roger is almost crying now, desperate to have Brian inside of him. 

“Okay. You have to show me the rest of that dance, you have to borrow this more often,” he says, holding onto the skirt, “and you have to wear more of these panties. Okay?” 

Roger nods eagerly. “Okay I promise. Now can you please fuck me?” 

“Okay okay.” Brian lets out a laugh and takes his clothes off, stopping Roger when he starts to do the same. “I want all of this on.” 

Roger nods and Brian moves the panties to the side, lubing himself up. He starts to push into Roger, holding onto his skirt clad hips tightly. 

“You’re such a pretty schoolgirl, Roger. This uniform looks better on you than any girl on campus.” Roger blushes at the compliment, moaning out a ‘thank you’ as Brian sits, in all the way. 

Brian starts to move his hips, not even worrying about going slow. He starts to thrust hard into him, making Roger moan loudly. 

Roger moves his hips back, meeting his thrusts. “Brian!” He moans out, his voice high. 

Brian gently takes Roger’s hands behind his back one by one, pinning them with a hand of his own. Roger moans into the mattress as Brian starts pounding into him. 

Brian brings a hand forward, slapping his ass. Roger moans again, trying to meet his thrusts. 

Brian pulls out of Roger, making him whimper. He flips Roger over on his back, pulling him into his lap, and starts pounding into him again. 

Roger moans, leaning forward, and kissing Brian. Brian kisses him back with force, holding onto the back of his neck. 

“Mmm, mine,” Brian breathes against his lips. He reaches a hand in between them, ghosting his fingers over Roger’s dick through the panties. 

“All yours,” Roger breathes back, moaning against him when he feels Brian hitting his prostate. 

“Right there,” he whispers, letting his mouth fall open and his eyes close. He moans each time Brian hits the same spot. “Oh please let me come, Brian.” 

Brian slows his movements, looking up at the beautiful boy above him. “And why should I?” He leans forward to give his neck a soft kiss.

“I-ugh! I need it, Bri. I promise I’ll be good,” Roger whines, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah? You’ll be a good boy for me? Won’t disobey?” Brian circles his hips slowly, making Roger moan.

“Yes! Oh yes! I promise!” Roger moans as Brian starts moving his hips again.

Brian holds onto Roger’s hips tightly through the skirt, keeping him in his lap. He thrusts harder, making Roger moan louder. 

“Oh fuck,” Roger breathes, letting his head fall forward on Brian’s shoulder. He lets out a high whine in the older boy’s ear as he comes, painting the black panties and skirt white. 

Brain gives the side of his neck soft kisses, moving his sweaty hair out of the way. Brian follows shortly after with a groan. 

He pulls out of Roger and sets him back on the bed. “Where are you going?” Roger asks tiredly, starting to sit up. 

“Don’t get up, I’ll be right back.” 

Brian leaves the room and comes back with a wet wash rag. He cleans himself and Roger up, setting the rag on the floor. He climbs back into bed next to Roger, pulling him into his side. 

“You look so pretty like this, Rog,” Brian whispers against his hair, giving his head a kiss. 

“I thought you weren’t gay.” 

“I just fucked your brains out. I’m pretty sure that makes me gay.” 

Roger lets out a breathy laugh and rests his head on Brian’s chest.

“You know, I’m glad you came and distracted me,” Brian says, rubbing Roger’s back soothingly. 

“Mmm, I am too.” Roger lets out a yawn and climbs over Brian to get out of the bed. He starts to remove his clothes and looks through his drawers for some pajamas. He pulls a pair of shorts over the panties and a big shirt, getting back into the small bed. 

“You’re so hot, Rog.” Brian pulls him back into his side, his large hand resting on Roger’s ass. 

“I know,” Roger responds with a cheeky smile. “And so are you.” He gives Brian a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re not gonna... tell anyone, are you? About me? Dressing how I do?” Roger asks shyly. 

“No, of course not, Rog. I’m involved in this too now.” Brian cups Roger’s face with this free hand, letting his thumb run along Roger’s cheekbone. “And I don’t want anyone seeing you like that.” 

“Why not?” Roger asks, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Because you’re mine and I don’t want anyone getting any ideas with you dressed like that.” Roger blushes and leans in to give Brian a soft kiss. 

“Let’s go to sleep now,” Roger says and leans over Brian’s body, turning the lamp off. 

Brian gives Roger’s round ass a slap and pulls him back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Hey, keep it in your pants. It’s bed time.” Roger laughs and pulls the blankets over them. 

“What if I don’t want to keep it in my pants?” Brian asks, making Roger slap his chest playfully. 

“Well too bad. I’m tired. We can do whatever you want tomorrow.” Roger closes his eyes and gives the bony chest under him a kiss. 

“Okay okay.” Brian gives the top of Roger’s head a kiss and closes his eyes as well. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Roger.”


	3. Rogerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with Roger as a man, dressing up as Rogerina. Let me know if you want another Rogerina oneshot but with girl pronouns and all that

“So I was thinking, get this, drag!” Roger says excitedly. 

“I think it’s a great idea, darling,” Freddie responds, already coming up with ideas. 

Brian and John look at each other hesitantly. “Sure, can’t be that bad,” Brian says with a shrug. 

—

A few weeks later, they’re ready to shoot. Freddie has drawn up the outfits, not telling any of the other men what he has planned. 

Each member is getting their makeup done and their outfits on. None of them are around each other to see how they all look. 

Brain is done first since he had the least done to him, next is Deaky, and Freddie after. They all sit around, waiting, and talking about ideas and their outfits. 

Finally, Roger comes through the door. The rest of the band look up at him in awe. “What?” 

“You look...” Brian starts. 

“Ugly? Thanks,” Roger replies sarcastically, crossing his arms. 

“No, dear, hot! You look hot!” Freddie stands up and walks over to Roger, pulling his skirt up a bit more for him. “The shorter, the sluttier.” 

Brian gulps, trying not to let his eyes linger. He tries his best to focus on doing what he’s told. He can see Deaky and Freddie having similar problems. 

Once the shoot is over, Brian and Deaky are quick to change out of their costumes. Freddie has somewhere else to be, leaving almost immediately. Deaky leaves as well, wanting to go home for a cup of tea and some cheese on toast. 

Brian and Roger are the only two left besides some crew members who are packing the equipment up. 

Roger is talking to the makeup artist about something when Brian comes up. “Excuse me, could I borrow Roger for a moment?” 

The makeup artist nods and goes to start packing up. 

“What is it?” Roger asks, looking up at Brian through the mirror. 

“Oh it’s nothing. I just came over because we’re the only two left.” He stops Roger as he starts to take the wig off. Roger turns around to look at him questioningly. 

“Keep it on. All of it,” Brian says, pulling the chair out away from the counter full of makeup. 

“Why?” Roger asks, confused. 

“Because it’s hot,” Brian replies, looking at Roger from head to toe. 

Roger blushes under his gaze, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He decides to tease Brian.

“Should I keep the tights on too? It’ll be harder to get to... well whatever it is you want to get to,” Roger asks, his voice husky. He crosses his legs, leaning back in the chair. 

Brian bites his bottom lip at the question. He leans against the counter in front of Roger, resting a hand on Roger’s knee. “No. Take them off and then put the socks and shoes back on.” 

“Okay.” Roger unites each shoe and takes them off, the socks following. He stands up and pulls the sheer black tights off, bending over to take them off of his feet.

Brian tries his best to get a glimpse at what’s underneath the skirt, sitting back up as if nothing happened before Roger turns back around. 

Roger sits back in the chair once his legs are bare, pulling the socks back on his feet and up his calves before slipping the shoes back on. “Better?” He asks, crossing his legs again. 

“Yes. Much.” Brian holds a hand out to him. “Come sit on the couch with me?” 

Roger stands up and walks ahead of Brian without taking his hand, hips swaying slightly. The older man shakes his head and keeps his eyes glued to Roger’s ass. 

Roger sits down on the couch, Brian sitting next to him. Brian rests his hand on Roger’s inner thigh. The younger man brushes his hand away. “You should try keeping your hands to yourself.” 

“And if I don’t want to?” Brian puts his hand back on Roger’s thigh, moving it past the skirt. 

“Then maybe I won’t dress like this anymore. Look at the way it gets you all hard,” Roger says, putting his hand on Brian’s very noticeable bulge. 

Brian closes his eyes for a moment, opening them back up when he feels Roger’s hand gone. Roger moves his hand away again. 

The younger man repositions himself on the couch, slightly laying now. Brian moves with him, sitting next to him. He puts both hands on Roger’s thighs, moving them past the skirt.

Roger giggles, squirming as he feels Brian’s hands touching his clothed dick. Brian pushes the skirt up, almost gasping as he sees Roger wearing pink lace panties that match his tie. 

“What’re these, huh?” Brian asks, running his fingers over the lacy material. 

Roger bites his lip, looking up at Brian through his thick eyelashes. “You know what they are.” 

“They’re so pretty,” Brian says, running his pointer finger over the outline of Roger’s dick through the panties. “You’re so pretty.” 

Roger blushes a bit and moans softly as he feels Brian pulling them down so his dick can be free. Roger sits up and pulls himself onto Brian’s lap, bringing him into a kiss. 

The two kiss for a while, their hot mouths moulding together. Roger moans against Brian’s lips at the feeling of Brian’s hand wrapping around his dick. 

“Oh fuck,” Roger breathes against Brian’s lips, moving his hips up and trying to gain more friction. He grinds down against Brian, making the guitarist moan. 

Roger brings a hand down in between them, gripping Brian’s dick through his pants. “Are you gonna fuck me, Brian? Hm?”

Brian groans and nods quickly, gripping Roger’s hips tightly in his large hands. He grinds his hips up into him, hard, making Roger cry out. 

“I want you to get on your hands and knees for me so I can fuck that pretty ass of yours, okay?” Brian whispers against Roger’s ear. 

Roger nods and climbs off of Brian’s lap, getting on his hands and knees. Brian stands behind Roger, pulling the skirt up over his hips. 

The smaller man looks back at the larger, slowly moving his hips side to side. He smirks mischievously. “Come on, Bri. Fuck me already.” He moves his hips back and grinds himself against Brian. 

Brian holds Roger’s hips firmly, moving him back to his original position. “Do you have any lube?” 

“No, just fuck me raw. It’s better that way. Hurts more.” Roger puts his head down on the arm of the couch, waiting for Brian to hurry up. “What are you doing?” 

“Well I don’t want to hurt you,” Brian says, rubbing his large hands over Roger’s round ass. 

“Well I do. And this isn’t my first rodeo so it won’t hurt that bad.” Roger keeps looking back at him, trying to grind against the couch 

Brian goes back to gripping his hips. “You’re such a slut.” He shakes his head, amused, and starts pulling his pants down.

“I know.” Roger watches Brian, reaching a hand back to wrap around Brian’s hard dick. “Mmm, I sure like this.” 

Brian groans, holding onto Roger’s wrist. “You might want to let go if you want me to fuck you.” 

“You’re no fun,” Roger says, pouting, and lets go. “Don’t you want me to get it all wet so you can just slide right in?” 

“Yeah, come here.” 

Roger quickly turns around, his eyes lit up in excitement. “Mmm, I’ve been waiting to get my lips around you for a while.” He wraps a hand around Brian, pumping his hand a few times. 

“Have you now?” Brian asks, trying to keep himself together.

“Mhmm, I’ve had dreams about this dick down my throat.” Roger licks from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the head. He flicks his tongue over the slit before bobbing his head deeper. 

Brian groans and curls his hair in the wig, careful to keep it in place. He pushes Roger’s head further down, moaning when he feels himself at the back of his throat. 

Roger looks up at him through his thick eyelashes, bringing Brian as deep as he can in his throat. He moans, sending vibrations through Brian’s body. 

Brian moans, starting to fuck Roger’s mouth. The latter just sits there, his eyes on Brian’s, taking it all. 

Roger holds onto Brian’s bony hips, gently pushing him back. A line of spit dribbles down Roger’s chin, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“I think you’re ready now,” he says, wiping his chin. He stands up, gives Brian a kiss, and goes back into his position. 

Brian pushes the skirt up on Roger’s hips, rubbing his hands over his ass. He moves the panties aside and pushes into him, both men moaning. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Roger breathes, resting his head on the arm of the couch.

Once Brian’s in all the way he stops. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just fuck me!” Roger says, moving his hips forward and back to try to get some kind of friction. 

“Okay, okay. I’m doing it.” Brian holds onto Roger’s hips, thrusting into him hard. 

Roger moans, screwing his eyes shut. “Oh fuck, Brian,” he breathes. He bites his lip. “Faster.” 

Brian does as told, thrusting into him faster. “You’re so fucking hot, Roger.” He brings his hand down, slapping his ass. 

The smaller man moans again, lurching forward at the sudden slap. “Spank me again,” he chokes out through moans. 

Brian slaps his ass again, harder this time, watching as Roger’s ass turns pink to match the panties. “Come here,” he says, curling his arms around Roger’s stomach, and pulling him up against his chest. 

Roger rests his head back on Brian’s shoulder, moaning when he picks the pace up. “Fuck,” he moans, kissing Brian’s neck.

Brian keeps holding Roger up, thrusting harder into him. “You’re such a pretty little slut, huh? Wearing this short skirt and these panties.”

“Uh huh,” Roger whines with a nod. “Wore ‘em for you. 

“Did you now?” Brian keeps himself under control, bringing a hand up to wrap around Roger’s hard dick.

Roger cries out and nods. “Just for you. Ugh! I’m so close, Brian!” He turns his head and kisses Brian. 

The taller man kisses back with force, keeping his hand and hips pumping. “Come for me,” he mumbles against Roger’s lips. 

Roger rests his head back on Brian’s shoulder, crying out as he comes. He tries to catch his breath, laying back down on his stomach. “Fuck,” he breathes. 

Brian thrusts into him a few more times, letting out a moan as he comes. He pulls out of Roger and fixes the panties, flopping down on the couch next to him. 

The shorter man turns on his back, laying down on top of Brian. He fixes the skirt and tucks himself back into the panties, not caring about the cooling come pouring out of him. 

He jumps up from the couch. “Let’s go home. I want to wear this some more. Trick people.” 

“Okay, coming,” Brian breathes, not moving from his position. 

Roger climbs on top of Brian, bouncing on him. “Come on, Brian! You can’t be that tired.” 

“Yeah well you didn’t do all the work,” Brian says, holding onto Roger’s hips. The latter leans down to give him a kiss. 

“I can do the work next time. I’ll sit on you, like this,” he whispers, gently grinding against him. 

Brian groans, holding Roger still. The small man giggles and climbs off of him, giving him a wink. “Now let’s go.” 

Brian nods and gets up this time, putting his clothes on. 

“Next time I should get one of those plugs. It’s disappointing to have all of your come just disappear so quickly,” Roger says, blinking his large eyes innocently. 

Brian chokes on nothing and comes up to Roger. “You’ve gotta stop saying stuff like that as if it’s nothing.” He puts his hands on the smaller man’s hips, moving them down to cup his ass. 

Roger turns around and walks ahead of him. “Last time I checked, I could say whatever I want,” he says, looking at Brian over his shoulder with a smirk. “What’re you gonna do about it anyways?” 

Brian raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. “You know, I don’t think you want to know.” 

The small man shakes his head and walks to the door, his hips swaying. “Coming? I’d like to go home.” 

“Yeah,” Brian says, quickly following Roger out of the door.

Roger walks ahead, making sure to keep his hips swaying. He gives smiles and winks to guys as they walk past, pleased with himself. 

Brian, noticing the guys noticing Roger, walks faster so he’s next to the smaller man. 

“I think they think I’m a girl,” Roger mumbles to Brian, giving one guy a flirty wave when he calls out to him. 

“You’re prettier than any girl,” Brian mumbles back.

“Baby, come over here,” some guy calls out, looking Roger up and down. 

“Maybe another time, babe,” Roger calls back with a wink. 

Brian wraps an arm around Roger’s waist, pulling him into his side. “Fuck, I should’ve told you to change. So many guys are looking at you.” 

“Don’t worry, Brian. This ass is yours,” Roger whispers, biting his bottom lip. “Only yours.” 

Brian nods and tries not to get jealous when Roger says stuff to other guys.

“Hey baby, why don’t you ditch the stick and come over here with me?” Some guy calls. 

“Sorry but I don’t want a small dick. At least I know he has a nice big one,” Roger calls back, flipping the guy off. He stops walking and brings Brian into a kiss. 

“I only want your dick,” he whispers against his lips. “Your nice big dick.” Roger brings a hand in between them to grip him through his pants. He pulls back and keeps walking, pulling Brian along with him.

Brian tries to keep his face calm, wrapping his arm back around his waist. “Your ass looks so good in this skirt.” 

“Thanks. I tried to look good for you.” Roger smiles up at him. “When we get home, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can’t walk.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Brian moves his hand down from Roger’s waist, grabbing his ass. 

Roger giggles and pushes his hand away. “Don’t be so obvious. This was supposed to be a nice walk home.” He playfully rolls his eyes. 

Brian rolls his eyes as well and just walks next to Roger, his arm hanging in between them. 

Another guy comes up to Roger to say something when Roger takes a step closer to him, whispering something in his ear. He brushes his hand along the guy’s dick before stepping back next to Brian. He starts skipping ahead like nothing happened. 

“What the fuck was that?” Brian hisses, easily keeping up with his long strides. 

“What was what?” Roger asks innocently. 

“You said something to him and touched his dick!” He whisper yells angrily. 

“No I didn’t.” Roger raises an eyebrow. “Looks like we’re home now.” He goes inside. 

Brian quickly follows. 

They get inside and are glad to see that Freddie and Deaky are gone. 

“Are you going to explain yourself?” Brian asks, crossing his arms. 

“What? What did I do?” Roger asks innocently, plopping down on the couch. 

Brian pulls a chair out from the table and sits down. “Come here.” 

“Why?” Roger keeps looking at him, his eyes innocent. 

“Because I said so. Now come here,” Brian says sternly. He gives Roger a serious look, making him get up and go over to him. “Now lay down.” He points to his lap. 

Roger looks at him and blinks. 

“Lay down right now, Roger.” He pats his lap. 

The smaller man sighs and does as told, laying himself over Brian’s lap. “What’s this even about?” 

“You know exactly what it’s about.” Brian pulls the skirt up over Roger’s hips before slapping him hard on the ass. 

Roger lurches forward with a moan. “What the fuck?” 

“Don’t speak.” Brian does it again. “Whose ass is this, Roger?” He spanks him again. 

Roger doesn’t say anything, just letting out little moans at the pain.

“Answer me when I’m talking to you, Roger. Whose ass is this?” He brings his hand down. 

“Y-Yours!” He lurches forward again with a moan.

“Good. Now you were talking to that guy and you touched his dick. What did you say to him?” Brian spanks him again. 

“I-I said that if he really wanted me then I would show up to him again when I’m not with you,” Roger whines, preparing for the pain. 

“Did you mean that?” Brian asks, not making any moves to punish him further.

Roger stays silent.

“Did you mean that?” Brian asks, almost shouting.

“I...” 

Brian pushes Roger off his lap gently and stands up, running a hand through his hair. “You know, Roger, if you don’t want this then just say so. You don’t have to use me and then leave when you get what you want.” 

“I’m...” 

“I think I’d better go. Find somewhere else to stay tonight.” Brian shakes his head. 

“Wait!” Roger runs up to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t really say that to him. I just thought you’d get all angry and hit me harder.” 

“So you... made that up? So I could hit you harder? What the fuck, Roger? This isn’t some game. When I do that, I’m not just doing it just to do it. I’m doing that so that you can learn.” Brian exhales harshly in disbelief. “It’s a punishment so you know what you can fix and do better. I’m not doing it for your enjoyment.” 

“I-I know... I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. I wasn’t lying when I said you’re the only one I want.” Roger looks up at him pleadingly. 

“I’m gonna have to find you a new punishment. Something you don’t enjoy so much.” Brian wraps his arms around Roger’s waist. “Please don’t lie to me again.” He leans down and buries his face in Roger’s neck. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Roger giggles when he feels Brian nuzzling at his neck. “Stop it!” 

Brian keeps doing it, smiling at the sound of Roger’s adorable laughter. 

Roger squeals in delight when Brian picks him up. He leans down to give him a kiss, wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck. 

Brian kisses him back for a few moments before pulling back. “I don’t think we’re gonna continue what happened earlier.” 

“That’s okay. Just don’t put me down.” He wraps his legs around Brian too, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna take a bath?” Brian holds Roger tightly against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Yeah. Sounds good to me.” 

Brian carries Roger to the bathroom. “Let’s take this pretty wig off. It’ll definitely come in handy later.” 

Roger nods and sets it on the bathroom counter. He climbs down from Brian’s body, starting to take his clothes off. 

“I really love this outfit on you. I mean you’re always so gorgeous but you just look so pretty in this.” Brian watches Roger take his clothes off with a smile, turning the water on in the bath. 

“Maybe I’ll have to wear it more often,” Roger says, walking over to Brian in nothing but the panties. “I love baths. How are you gonna fit? You’re so tall!” 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll have to find out.” Brian adds the bubbles and turns the water off when there’s enough. He takes his clothes off. “You leaving those on?” 

“No, I just wanted to make sure that they were the last thing I had on.” Roger watches Brian climb into the tub.

“Come on,” Brian says, holding his hand out. 

Roger slips the panties off and takes Brian’s hand, climbing into the tub. He sits with his back against Brian’s chest.

“This is nice,” Brian says after a few moments, wrapping his arms around Roger. 

Roger smiles up at Brian and gives him a kiss. “I could just stay in here forever.” 

Brian takes some of the bubbles, putting them on Roger’s head. 

Roger gasps and turns around all the way, kneeling in between Brian’s legs. He puts some bubbles on Brian’s head. 

Brian scoots forward some so his back isn’t against the tub, smiling when he feels Roger wrap his legs around him. 

The taller man pulls Roger forward by his hips, kissing him softly. Roger kisses him back, his arms curling around Brian’s neck. 

The small man pulls back, nuzzling their noses together. “Are we gonna actually wash ourselves or just kiss?” 

Brian shrugs, pulling Roger back into a kiss. “I’m fine with this,” he mumbles, running his hands up and down Roger’s back. 

“So am I. But I also wanna get clean.” Roger pulls away and leans back into the water, dunking under the water. He comes back up, bubbles all over his head. 

Brian watches Roger with a smile, reaching a hand out to brush some bubbles away from his eyes. He dunks under the water himself, coming back up covered in bubbles. 

Roger does what Brian did to him, moving bubbles away from his eyes. The two smile at each other and meet back in the middle for a kiss. 

Someone knocks on the door, making them jump apart. 

“Yeah?” Brian calls, pulling Roger back into his chest. 

“Brian, darling, have you seen Roger?” Freddie calls through the door, making the two look at each other. 

“Yeah I’m in here too,” Roger answers. They laugh quietly, tangled up in each other. 

“The water’s getting cold,” Brian says, kissing Roger’s shoulder softly. “We should get out.” 

“Okay fine.” Roger gives Brian a soft peck. “But can you make me tea? And we can cuddle under the million blankets on your bed.” 

“Sounds good.” Brian kisses the tip of Roger’s nose. 

Roger pulls away and stands up, stepping out of the tub. He wraps himself up in a towel, watching as Brian does the same. 

Brian pulls the plug and turns to face Roger. “Go in my room and wait for me, okay? I’m just gonna clean up here and get the tea.”

“Okay.” Roger leans up and gives him a soft peck before practically skipping out of the room.

The tall man goes into the kitchen, a towel around his waist, and puts the kettle on the stove. He goes back into the bathroom to clean up their mess.

“So, what were you two doing in there?” Freddie asks, standing in the entrance of the room. 

“Nothing, Fred. Just taking a bath.” Brian walks past Freddie to the kitchen. 

“Come on, spill it, dear.” Freddie sits at the island.

“There’s nothing to spill.” Brian waits for the water to be done so he can leave. 

“I’m sure there’s something. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier.” Freddie raises an eyebrow.

“We were all looking at him like that.” As soon as the kettle whistles, Brian pours the water in the mugs and walks past Freddie to his room. 

“I heard Fred talking to you out there. Everything okay?” Roger takes one of the mugs and sits back down on the bed, now wearing one of Brian’s sweaters and a pair of shorts. 

“Yeah,” Brian replies, letting out a sigh. He sets his mug down on the dresser. “I see you got dressed.” 

“Yeah well I ruined the mood earlier and I just want to be warm.” Roger takes a sip of his tea. “Get dressed and sit with me.” 

“Okay.” Brian gets changes into his own clothes, not minding Roger watching him so intently. He takes his mug and drinks some of his tea before putting it on his bedside table. He climbs into the bed, pulling Roger to his chest. 

“Hi.” Roger smiles up at him. 

“Hi.” Brian smiles back and leans down, giving him a soft kiss. 

Roger pulls back after a few moments, pulling the blankets over them. “I love this bed. I’m gonna have to come be in here more often.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“About earlier. I’m sorry.” Roger looks down, embarrassed. “I just wanted you to be jealous.” 

“It’s okay, Rog.” Brian kisses the top of his head. “And why?” 

“People usually get kind of angry when they’re jealous and I thought it would make you hit me harder.” Roger shrugs and drinks his tea. 

“Why did you want me to hit you harder?” Brian tilts Roger’s head up so they’re looking at each other. 

“Because I like being punished. I like it when it hurts.” Roger kisses Brian’s jaw. “Lets me know you’re in charge.” 

“I’ve got the perfect punishment for you. One you won’t enjoy so much.” Brian meets Roger’s lips and kisses him agonizingly slow, much to Roger’s dismay. 

Roger whines against his lips, trying to increase the pace. Brian just kisses him slower, grabbing one of his hips. The smaller man gives in, following his lead.

“You just need to remember who’s in charge,” Brian mumbles against his lips.

“Why don’t you show me?” Roger mumbles back.

Brian pulls away with a laugh, drinking his tea. Roger whines. 

“Brian!” He whines, grabbing his arm. “You can’t just kiss me like that and say those things and then do nothing about it.” 

“Baby, I can do whatever I want. You on the other hand, do as I say.” Brian holds Roger’s face in his hand. “Got that?” 

Roger nods quickly. “Yes.” Once Brian lets his face go, the smaller man climbs into his lap. “You’re really hot when you’re telling me what to do.”

“Yeah and you’re annoying when you don’t listen to me.” Brian tucks a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

“Hey, that’s mean.” Roger playfully pouts, burying his face in Brian’s chest. 

“Sorry but you know it’s true.” Brian holds Roger against his chest, stroking his hair. 

“Do you think we would be doing this if I hadn’t dressed up as Rogerina?” Roger asks, his voice muffled. 

“Rogerina?” Brian raises an eyebrow and looks down at him.

“Yeah. You know, the girl I became today.” 

“Right...” Brian shakes his head. “But definitely. I don’t think I could’ve handled looking at you banging those drums so hard any longer. I wanted you all to myself.” 

“Well now you have me.” Roger smiles up at him and drinks the rest of his slightly chilled tea. He gives Brian a kiss.

Brian kisses him back, hands gripping Roger’s hips. He pulls back and smiles down at him. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

The two sit in silence for a while, Roger curled up on Brian’s lap.

“You know there’s a whole other side of the bed,” Brian says with a laugh. 

“I know.” Roger brings himself closer if that’s possible, nuzzling against his chest. “This spot is much more comfortable.”

“Well I’m glad you’re comfy then. But let’s lay down and take a nap.” Brian starts to shift down on the bed so he’s laying down, bringing Roger with him. 

“Okay.” Roger curls back up on Brian’s chest, closing his eyes. “Mmm, I could lay here like this with you all day.” 

“So could I.” 

Roger starts to drift off, his hand holding onto Brian’s sweater tightly, almost resembling a child. Brian smiles and kisses the top of his head, closing his eyes to get some sleep too.


	4. Late Night Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more smut and fluff (I got the idea for the first scene from fifty shades freed lmao)

Brian wakes up in the middle of the night. He reaches his arm out to pull Roger closer so he can go back to sleep, sitting up when he doesn’t feel him. He gets up from the bed and goes out of the room, looking for him. 

He goes into the dark kitchen, opening up the fridge to get a water bottle. 

“Hi.” 

Brian jumps, turning around to face Roger sitting on the kitchen table. “There you are. I was worried.” He closes the fridge and goes over to the table.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to wake you.” Roger keeps eating his ice cream, looking up at Brian. 

“It’s okay.” Brian puts a hand on Roger’s knee. “What’ve you got there?” 

“Ice cream.” Roger brings another spoonful to his lips, watching as some drips on his leg. He puts the spoon in his mouth and sets the bowl down. He reaches a hand out to wipe it away when Brian stops him.

“I’ll get it.” Brian holds onto Roger’s hips, bringing him closer to the edge of the table before kneeling on the floor. He gives Roger’s thigh a kiss before licking the ice cream up. 

Roger hums in delight. He gets the bowl and drips more on his thigh, watching as Brian starts licking up his thigh. He sucks on a spot, making Roger moan softly, his hands curling in Brian’s hair. 

Roger pulls away before jumping off of the table. He turns Brian against it and pulls his pants down, getting on his knees. He wraps a hand around Brian’s dick, pumping it to get him hard. 

Once Brian’s dick is nice and hard, Roger gets the bowl, dripping some of the ice cream on his dick.

“Oops, I made a mess. I guess I better clean it up,” Roger says innocently, licking up the length of Brian’s dick. He wraps his lips around the tip, circling his tongue around the slit. Brian moans.

He drags his teeth along the underside before pulling off with a pop. “Mmm, you taste good.” 

Brian groans and tangles his fingers in Roger’s hair, trying to push him back on. 

Roger brings Brian back into his mouth, starting to bring him all the way into his throat. Brian watches him, groaning at the sight. 

The shorter man keeps bobbing his head, wanting to drive Brian crazy. He looks up at him through his eyelashes, winking at Brian. 

Bryan moans, pulling Roger’s hair. The shorter man hums around him, moving his head down so the tip is brushing against the back of his throat.

“Come on, I wanna fuck you,” Brian says, letting go of Roger’s hair.

Roger pulls off and wipes his mouth before standing up. “How do you want me?”

Brian gently pushes Roger on the table so he’s laying on his back. “Just like this.” He pulls Roger to the edge and takes his shorts off for him.

Roger spreads his legs, moaning loudly at the feeling of Brian pushing into him. 

“Shh.” Brian puts a hand over Roger’s mouth, starting to slowly move his hips. “You don’t want to wake everyone up.” 

Roger nods, trying his best to keep his mouth shut. He bites down on his lip, moving with each thrust of Brian’s hips. 

Brian keeps moving, his hands gripping the smaller man’s hips. He leans down over him, kissing over his neck. 

“Brian!” Roger moans once he feels him hitting his prostate. “Fuck!” 

“Shh.” Brian pulls back, slowing his hips. He brings a hand up to cover Roger’s mouth. “You’ve gotta be quiet. Okay?” 

The smaller man lets out a whine behind his hand, nodding his head. “Sorry, you just feel so good,” he mumbles once Brian moves his hand. 

“I know, babe. I just don’t want everyone waking up.” Brian starts moving his hips again, keeping the pace slow. “Don’t want anyone hearing you make those pretty sounds.” 

Roger blushes and bites his lip again. He nods for Brian to start moving. The tall man does as indicated, starting to move his hips hard into Roger. 

He closes his eyes, short breaths of pleasure escaping past his lips. “Bri,” he breathes, moving with the force of each thrust.

“I know, I know angel,” Brian whispers, leaning down to kiss him. “It’s okay.” 

Brian keeps thrusting into him, making sure to hit his prostate each time. He watches Roger’s face, his lips parted and his large eyes closed. He looks absolutely gorgeous. 

“B-Bri,” Roger half breathes half whines, letting his eyes flutter open. “Please.” 

Brian smiles down at him. “It’s okay, love, just let go.” He strokes his cheekbone gently. 

Roger nods and closes his eyes, his eyebrows scrunching together. He lets out the most angelic sound as he comes, Brian’s name on his tongue. 

Brian stops, watching Roger intently. He pulls out of him, making the smaller man look up at him in confusion. “What about you?” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Brian responds with a smile. 

Roger sits up on the table and looks down at the now melted ice cream. He brings a spoonful into his mouth. Some dribbles down his chin.

Brian holds the back of Roger’s neck in his hand, leaning down to lick his chin and up to his mouth. They kiss for what feels like hours, tangled in each other. 

The shorter man pulls back, smiling up at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Brian kisses his nose and untangles himself from him. “I’m gonna take care of this. Finish your ice cream and come back to bed.”

“Do you need anything to help you?” Roger asks, playing with his ring. 

“I got it, don’t worry about it.” Brian notices and takes Roger’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the ring. “Having second thoughts?”

“No way. I’m just thinking about what it’s gonna be like.” Roger smiles up at him.

“Like now, only you’ll be Roger May.” Brian smiles back. “Just a few more days.” 

“I can’t wait.” Roger pulls him down, giving him a peck. 

“Neither can I. Finish your ice cream.” Brian pecks his lips again and then his forehead. He pulls away and goes back into their room to take care of his problem. 

Roger holds his hand out in front of him, smiling as the ring sparkles in the moonlight. “Roger May,” he whispers to himself, giggling. He picks the bowl back up and finishes his ice cream. 

He hops down from the table, pulling his shorts back on. He takes his bowl to the sink and sits back down at the table, looking out the window. He’s glad they took this time to have a small vacation with all of their friends before their big day. 

Once he hears Brian’s almost silent moan through the walls, he goes back into their room, climbing into bed. Brian joins him after coming back from the bathroom, a smile on his face. 

“What’s on your mind, love?” Brian kisses his cheek, settling on his side so he’s facing Roger.

“Call me what you did before.” Roger turns to look at Brian.

“Roger May,” Brian says, smiling. “I like the sound of that.” 

“So do I. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Roger smiles back, moving into Brian’s arms. 

“Roger Meddows May,” Brian whispers against his hair. “Sounds really pretty all together.” 

“Yeah I think so too.” He keeps playing with the ring on his finger.

“What’s got you thinking about this so suddenly?” 

“I don’t know. I think it was the way you were fucking me. I could feel how you feel about me, it was so...” Roger searches for the words. 

“I know what you mean.” Brian strokes Roger’s hair. 

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep now. I’m just gonna be thinking about this and I might even start stressing about it.” Roger looks up at him. 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. Freddie said that he and Mary wanted to take care of everything. They got the best of the best and everything is being handled. All you have to worry about is walking down the aisle.” Brian kisses him softly, pulling away after a moment to stroke his cheekbone. 

“Okay.” Roger nods and looks down at his ring. “What if I trip?”

Brian lets out a laugh. “Angel, it’s gonna be fine. You’ll be great. Even if you do then I’ll make myself trip so you won’t look as dumb.” 

“Thank you. I love you so much.” Roger pulls him into a kiss.

Brian kisses him back, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. They kiss for a few moments, not wanting to leave each other’s arms or lips. “I love you too, Rog. So much,” he mumbles. 

They both pull back, large smiles on their faces. “I think it’s time we go to sleep,” Brian says, pulling the covers over them. 

“I think so too. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, angel.” 

—

By the time Brian wakes up, Roger is gone like last night. He pulls himself out of bed to see everyone out in the kitchen. 

“Morning,” he says to everyone, taking a seat next to Roger. The smaller man kisses his cheek with a smile. 

“Good morning,” Roger responds, curling into his side. 

Everyone else says good morning. 

“So, I wanted to go over a few things with you guys,” Mary says, pushing her binder over to them. 

“Okay.” Brian nods for her to speak, looking down at the binder.

“We have one last fitting for you both just to make sure that everything will fit for your big day. And we just want to double check on everything we have. The flowers, the food, the guests.” Mary flips through the pages. 

“Wait what’s that?” Brian flips back a page, trying to look at it all before Roger closes it. 

“Nothing.” Roger holds his hand over it.

“I thought I saw a picture of you in there.” Brian tries to open it up again. 

“It’s nothing, Bri. You can see it after.” 

“Don’t spoil the surprise, dear! You’ll find out eventually,” Freddie adds.

“Okay okay.” Brian moves his lips to Roger’s ear. “If that was what I thought then I can’t wait till after,” he whispers against his ear.

“Mary, we’ll deal with this all once we get home tomorrow. For now I just wanna spend time with you all,” Roger says, trying not to blush at Brian’s words. 

“Okay.” Mary takes her binder back and goes into the other room to call the planner. 

“So, we heard you guys last night,” Freddie says, leaning closer to them. “You’re awfully loud, darling.”

“Almost too loud,” John adds. 

“Sorry guys, I told Rog to keep it down.” Brian kisses his temple. 

Roger blushes in embarrassment. “Sorry, Brian is just the best I’ve had.” 

“We figured.” Freddie rolls his eyes. “Deaky, Mary, and I are going out so we can figure out what to get you two.” 

“Okay, have fun!” Brian calls, watching as they all leave. “Now speaking of fun, care to explain that picture I saw of you?” 

“No. It’s a surprise!” Roger squirms out of his grasp. He stands up and runs into the bedroom, hiding under the blankets.

Brian comes in after him, climbing into the bed. “Oh come on, angel. You looked so hot and I just want to know.”

“No!” Roger yells, his voice muffled. 

The taller man pulls the blankets down, smiling fondly at Roger. “Okay fine. Come here.” He holds his arms out for him. 

Roger happily climbs into his arms, snuggling against his chest. “You’re nice and warm.” 

Brian lets out a laugh and kisses the top of his head. “You’re so cute.”

“I know,” Roger replies, smiling up at him. “Can we go sit outside?”

“Yeah, sure.” Brian waits for Roger to get up. “You getting up?” 

“No. You’re gonna carry me.” 

Brian shakes his head and wraps his arms around the smaller man, lifting him up as he stands from the bed. He carries him outside and sits on the couch that overlooks the mountain. 

“I’m so glad we came here. I love spending time with everyone, especially in such a beautiful place.” Roger looks out at the scenery. 

“Yeah, I am too.” Brian keeps his eyes on Roger, leaning down to kiss his temple. “Anywhere is beautiful as long as you’re there.” 

Roger smiles up at him. “I could say the same for you.” 

The two meet in the middle for a kiss, slow and full of love. They pull back, wide smiles on their faces. 

“I can’t believe this time next week we’ll be on our honeymoon where we can fuck all day without anyone saying anything,” Roger says, making Brian laugh. 

“Is that all you think about?” Brian tucks a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear. 

“Pretty much. I mean you’ve got the best dick in the world.” Roger gives the side of his neck a kiss. 

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll have to choice but to act on it.” Brian soothingly runs his hand up and down Roger’s side. 

“I have no problem with that whatsoever.” Roger gives Brian his infamous smirk and bedroom eyes, moving a hand to the waistband of his pants. 

“I’d love to give you what you want, angel, but everyone’s gonna be back soon. Let’s just enjoy the nice fresh air.” Brian smiles and looks out over the railing, into the forest.

“Ugh, fine.” 

Roger pouts for the rest of the day, whining and trying to get Brian to cave. 

“It’s been hours and they’re not back yet! Pleeeeaaaase?” Roger begs, following Brian around the house. 

“Later, Rog. I promise. Now sit down and be quiet,” Brian says, rolling his eyes. 

“But Brian,” Roger whines, standing in front of him, a pout on his lips. 

“Angel, if you don’t quit bothering me about it, I’m not gonna touch you until after the wedding,” Brian says, holding Roger’s hand in his. He kisses the ring on his finger. 

“That’s such a cruel thing to say.” Roger frowns and takes his hand back, practically stomping into the bedroom. He gets into the beds and turns his back to the door. 

Brian sighs and follows Roger into their room. He climbs into the bed and goes behind Roger, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry, angel.” He gives the back of his neck soft kisses. 

Roger doesn’t say anything, trying not to giggle at the feeling. 

Brian lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Well I guess this means you don’t want to marry me.” He unwraps himself from Roger. “I’ll just have to find another gorgeous guy to fuck.” 

Roger quickly turns over, straddling Brian’s waist. “Don’t even joke like that.” He pouts, crossing his arms. 

The taller man holds onto Roger’s hips. “You know I didn’t mean it, angel. I love you and only you.” He sits up, leaning his back against the headboard. “Give me a kiss.” He leans in. 

Roger pouts and leans back. “No. You’re mean.” 

“Baby, come on. One kiss.” 

“No.” 

“Okay...” Brian lets out another sigh. He starts tickling Roger’s sides. 

Roger giggles and squeals at the feeling, trying to get Brian’s hands off. “S-Stop!” He manages to get out between laughs. 

“You gonna give me a kiss?” Brian asks, hesitating. 

“No!” 

Brian starts tickling him again. Roger keeps laughing, rolling off of Brian. The taller man moves with him, not stopping his fingers from moving over his sides. 

“O-Okay! S-Stop!” 

Brian stops, smiling down at him. “Are you gonna give me a kiss?” 

Roger smiles back up at him, nodding. He tries to catch his breath. “Don’t do that again you jerk.” He playfully hits Brian on the shoulder. 

“Don’t give me a reason to.” Brian moves the hair out of Roger’s eyes. He leans down, kissing him softly. 

Roger kisses him back, his arms wrapping around Brian’s neck. Their mouths move hotly against each other’s, the smaller man letting out a moan against his lips. 

Brian pulls back with a smile. “Do you forgive me?” 

“Yes, of course. I could never stay mad at you. Especially when you kiss me like that.” Roger smiles up at him. 

Brian turns over on his back next to Roger and they hold hands in the middle of the bed. 

“I can’t believe this time next week, we’ll be married and on our honeymoon,” Roger says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I know, it’s so crazy. I’m just so glad we found each other. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.” Brian smiles, looking at Roger’s profile. “I will never love anyone as much as I love you.” 

Roger looks over at him, the same loving smile on his face. “I won’t either. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” 

The two move closer to each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They sit in silence after that, thinking about what life will be like once they’re married.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boys on Christmas <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say merry christmas and happy holidays to you all :) also I would just like to add that I'm not pretending to know Freddie's religion. I'm actually not sure of it but I made him go on Christmas Eve because he was with Jim at this time and Brian and Rog wanted to invite them both. Also this is dedicated to my friend on ig who was very excited about me posting this (ily)

“Hey babe, do you have any more of that red wrapping paper over there?” Roger calls from the living room. 

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta come and get it,” Brian calls back, still wrapping the gift they got for Freddie and Jim. He tries to make it look as neat and precise as he can.

Roger comes into the room, a smile on his face. He takes the wrapping paper and plants a kiss on Brian’s cheek. 

“What’s got you all happy?” Brian asks, stopping what he’s doing to pull Roger into his lap. 

“Oh I’m just excited about Christmas. This is our first together and I want everything to be perfect!” Roger wraps his arms around Brian’s neck. 

“Oh yeah, it is.” Brian gives him a soft peck. “Nothing too big or expensive, remember.”

“Yeah, I know.” Roger rolls his eyes. “Now let me go so I can wrap stuff.”

Brian doesn’t let go of Roger, burying his face in his neck instead. He leaves soft kisses over his neck, watching him squirm. 

“Are you done?” Roger asks, trying not to laugh at the feeling. 

“Ugh, fine.” Brian lets him go, going back to wrapping. 

Roger quickly goes back into the other room to wrap Brian’s present, knowing he went way over the price limit they discussed. 

—

The next day, Christmas Eve, their guests arrive. 

“Hi darlings!” Freddie gives them hugs and goes into the kitchen. 

“Hi Jim,” Brian says, taking the gift from him and giving him a side hug. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Roger is in the kitchen with Freddie, getting the last minute things ready. 

Deaky trails behind, gift in hand. “Hi,” he says with a smile, giving Brian a hug. 

“Hi Deaky,” Brian says back, taking the gift from his hands. He closes the door and sets them all down on the table. 

After everyone is settled on the living room with their drinks of choice, they turn the tv on to watch A Christmas Story. 

Roger lays his head on Brian’s shoulder, falling asleep halfway through the movie. The rest of the men stay awake, laughing at the funny parts in the movie. 

Once it’s over, everyone goes into the kitchen so that Brian can wake Roger up. The tall man kneels on the floor in front of the couch, gently shaking his boyfriend awake. 

“Rog, angel, it’s time to wake up,” Brian says quietly, giving his hand a soft kiss. 

Roger flutters his large cerulean eyes open, blinking them a few times. “Huh? What time is it?” He rubs his eyes, making Brian coo at how cute he is. 

“It’s time to do presets, angel. I just want you to wake up.” Brian rubs his hands up Roger’s arms soothingly, smiling up at him. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Roger asks, looking down at him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Well I know we said we would do our presents tomorrow but I couldn’t wait any longer.” Brian takes a deep breath. 

“What are you doing? You’re starting to worry me,” Roger says, starting to get up. 

“No, it’s okay, angel. Stay there.” Brian holds his hands out, keeping Roger seated. “We’ve been friends for so long. Years and years have gone by, at each other’s sides. Only recently did we become more than that, lovers. And I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you when you’ve been such a big part of it for so long.” 

Brian takes a small box out of his pocket, making Roger gasp. “I know we very well can’t get married but it would make me the happiest man alive if you would wear this ring. We won’t be able to get married for who knows how long but as long as you wear this ring, it’s a promise that we will get married whatever day this stupid country allows us to be married. And if for whatever reason, they never allow it, I’ll take you anywhere in the world that will.” 

“So,” Brian says, opening the box, revealing a silver band with a medium sized diamond. “Roger Meddows Taylor, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Roger wipes away a tear and nods quickly. “Of course!” He launches himself at Brian, kissing him happily. 

Brian smiles against his lips, kissing him back. They pull away after a moment and Brian takes the ring out of the box. “Look at what it says.” 

Roger takes the ring and holds it at an angle where we can read it. “My angel,” he whispers, reading the words engraved on the inside. He looks up at Brian, teary-eyed. 

“Do you like it?” Brian asks, taking the ring back and slipping it on the correct finger. 

“Of course, it’s beautiful!” Roger holds his hand out, his heart clenching at the amount of love between the two of them. 

“Oh, angel, don’t cry.” Brian gently wipes his tears away. “I don’t like seeing you cry.” 

“They’re not sad tears.” Roger wraps his arms back around Brian’s neck, burying his face in his neck.

“Merry Christmas, my sweet angel. I love you with all of my heart,” Brian whispers, kissing his head. 

“Merry Christmas, I love you too.” Roger pulls back, giving Brian a smile and a soft peck. “So much.” 

Brian smiles back, gently moving a strand of hair out of Roger’s eyes. He stands up, pulling Roger with him, and leading him to the kitchen. 

“Did we miss something?” Deaky asks, noticing Roger’s tear stained cheeks. 

Brian and Roger look at each other with smiles and the shorter holds up his left hand. The three men gasp and take turns hugging them. 

“Congratulations guys, I’m so happy for you,” Deaky says, hugging them both with smiles. 

“Congrats, darlings!” Freddie hugs them both as well. 

“This is just wonderful, I’m so happy for you both. Congratulations,” Jim says, hugging them.

“Thank you guys,” Brian says, kissing Roger’s temple. “I was gonna do it tomorrow but I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Roger smiles up at Brian. “I’m glad you didn’t wait.” 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Freddie starts to chant, forcing Deaky and Jim to join him.

The two roll their eyes and kiss each other lovingly, hands holding onto each other tightly. The three men clap, making them break apart with smiles. 

—

An hour later, after they’ve exchanged presents, Freddie, Jim, and Deaky leave. 

“Looks like we’ve got the house to ourselves again,” Roger says, biting his bottom lip. 

Brian rolls his eyes. “Perfect! Now I can cuddle you.” He leans down a bit, picking Roger up into his arms. “And carry you the way you love without you being embarrassed.”

“I don’t want to seem like a baby.” Roger wraps his arms and legs around Brian, resting his head on his shoulder.

“But you’re my baby.” Brian walks upstairs, Roger still in his arms. He gets into their bed, Roger now on his lap. “See, I can bounce you like a baby.” 

Brian starts moving his legs up and down, making Roger bounce on his lap. The younger man laughs, holding onto him tighter. 

Brian stops and gently lays Roger down next to him. “I can tickle you like a baby.” Brian lifts his shirt up and presses his mouth to his stomach, blowing raspberries into his skin. 

Roger giggles at the feeling, pushing his head away. “Okay, okay. I get it.” 

Brian lays next to him on his side, a hand resting on his stomach. “Well say it so I understand.” 

Roger shakes his head. “But I’m not!” He whines, his bottom lip sticking out. 

“It sure seems like it.” Brian taps his bottom lip. 

Roger fixes his lip and furrows his eyebrows, crossing his arms. “I’m not!” 

“If you say you’re not a baby then why are you acting like one?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m not, Brian!” 

“Then quit whining and pouting,” Brian says, rolling his eyes playfully. He lays on his back. 

“I’m not whining and pouting!” Roger says in an awfully whiny voice. 

“Then what are you doing right now?” 

Roger searches for an answer. “Not whining and pouting.” He nods. 

“You trying to convince me or yourself?” 

“You!” 

“Then be more convincing by I don’t know, not whining and pouting.” Brian rolls his eyes. “Oh just admit it.” 

“Admit what?” 

“You know, that you’re my baby.” Brian pokes his stomach. 

Roger looks over at Brian, contemplating it. He lets out a sigh. “Ugh fine.” He mumbles the rest. 

“Huh? What was that? You’re gonna have to say it so I can hear.” Brian leans closer, kissing his shoulder. 

Roger mumbles it again. 

“Angel, if you don’t admit it, I might have to stop carrying you like that. I know you love it. After all, you don’t carry non babies like that.” Brian sighs and lays on his back again. 

The shorter man gasps and rests his head on Brian’s chest. “Fine. I’m your baby.” 

“See? Wasn’t that hard.” Brian taps Roger’s nose with a smile. 

“Shouldn’t we go to sleep so santa can come?” Roger jokes, kissing Brian’s chest. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. But we have to change first. Can’t sleep in these clothes.” 

The two get up from the bed, laughing, and helping each other in and out of their clothes. They climb back into the bed, getting under the blankets. 

Brian pulls Roger into his chest, kissing the top of his head. He takes his hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss the ring. “Goodnight, my sweet angel. Merry Christmas.” 

“Goodnight, Brian. Merry Christmas, I love you.” Roger brings their lips together for a soft kiss. 

Brian kisses him back just as soft, pulling back after a few moments. “I love you more.” 

—

Brian wakes up with a yawn, reaching out to pull Roger into his chest. He sits up when he doesn’t feel him, stretching his arms over his head. 

He gets out of the bed, going downstairs to see the living room covered in more holiday decorations than there were last night. 

“Rog?” 

Roger sticks his head out of the kitchen, a Santa hat on his head. “Merry Christmas!” He rushes towards Brian, throwing himself in his arms. 

Brian catches him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. “Merry Christmas, angel. What’s all this?” He looks around at all of the decorations. 

“I told you, it’s our first Christmas together as a couple. I want it to be perfect!” Roger smiles up at him. 

“It’s definitely perfect.” 

Roger goes back into the floor, gently pushes Brian back on the couch. “Stay there, I’m almost done in the kitchen.” He goes back into the kitchen, finishing up what he’s doing. 

He comes back out a minute later, a tray in his hands. “I made breakfast!” He carefully sets the tray down on the coffee table and sits down next to Brian. 

“Thank you, angel. You didn’t have to do that.” Brian gives Roger’s temple a kiss. “You’re so sweet.” 

“I wanted to.” Roger hands Brian his apple cider and his plate of french toast. He starts to eat his own french toast, taking a sip of his cocoa. 

The two eat in a comfortable silence, Brian giving Roger little compliments for everything he’s done. Once they’re both done, they set their dirty dishes on the coffee table, moving to sit down on the floor in front of the tree.

“Since you’ve done so much for me this morning, I want to go first,” Brian says, grabbing his gift for Roger from under the tree. He hands it to him, giving his cheek a kiss.

“Another gift? You’ve already given me the most beautiful ring I could ever ask for,” Roger says, holding his hand out. 

“Oh shut up, I know you want to know what it is.” Brian kisses Roger’s hand. 

Roger smiles and starts tearing at the wrapping paper. He opens the box and pulls everything out, gasping. “What’s all this?” 

“You know what it is.” Brian wraps an arm around Roger’s waist. “Do you not like it?” 

“No, I do. I definitely do, I’m just a bit surprised is all.” Roger puts the stuff back in the box. 

“Why don’t you try it on when we’re done?” Brian gives his cheek a kiss. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m excited.” Roger smiles up at him and moves to get the present he got for Brian. “Close your eyes.” 

Brian does as told, closing his eyes. He opens them when Roger says he can, gasping at the sight. “Is this...” 

“Open it and find out.” 

Brian lifts the lid of the case, gasping again. He reaches out and runs a hand along the guitar. “Roger, oh my god. This is so beautiful! Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome, babe.” Roger hugs him. “I know you’ve been looking for one like this, I’m just glad you like it.” 

Brian pulls back with a smile and closes the case. He stands up, holding his hand out for Roger. “Come with me?” 

Roger takes the Santa hat off before he makes grabby hands at him, making Brian laugh. He’s picked up into the taller man’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“And you tried to tell me that you’re not a baby.” Brian holds Roger steadily in his arms, grabbing Roger’s present, before going upstairs to their room. 

He sets the box down and then climbs into bed, still holding Roger. “How about you go try on what I got you?” 

“Okay.” Roger kisses his cheek and then gets off him. He takes the box into the bathroom, starting to put it all on. 

He comes out of the bathroom a minute later, dressed up in everything Brian got him. He looks down at his outfit, a floral dress pulled tight around his waist by a belt. He pulls at the choker around his neck.

“Angel...” Brian trails off, sitting up on the edge of the bed. “This is the dress you wanted, right? We saw it on that mannequin.” 

“Yeah,” Roger practically whispers, going to stand in front of the full body mirror.

“Is everything okay, Rog? You don’t have to wear it.” Brian comes up behind him. 

“Yeah, I’m just...” Roger smooths over the dress and meets Brian’s eyes in the mirror. “Sorry I’m being rude, I love it! I really do. I’ve just never seen myself like this.” 

“It’s okay, I understand. There’s no pressure whatsoever. If you don’t feel comfortable then I’ll return it,” Brian says, resting a hand on Brian’s hip. 

“I’m just trying to get used to it.” Roger turns around. “Thank you. Really.” He hugs Brian. 

“You’re welcome, angel.” The taller man wraps his arms back around him, kissing the top of his head. “Tell me what’s going through your mind.” 

“I mean, I look really good and it fits real nice but I don’t know what it means.” 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Rog. So what if you want to wear a dress? You can wear whatever you want,” Brian says, stepping back a bit to look at him. “It doesn’t mean that you’re a girl or that you want to be one, it just means that you wear clothes like anyone else.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. I just want to feel pretty sometimes.” Roger shrugs and sits on the bed. 

“You will look gorgeous no matter what you wear, angel.” Brian kneels on the floor in front of him, looking up at him. 

“You think so?” 

“Absolutely. You could be wearing a trash bag and you’d still be the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Brian holds Roger’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles. “You see this ring here? It means that I’m always gonna support you no matter what you do or decide to wear.” 

“Thank you, Brian. I love you so much.” Roger pulls him up for a hug, burying his face in his neck. 

“I love you too, angel.” Brian strokes his back soothingly, giving the top of his head a kiss. 

“I have one more preset for you,” Roger says, pulling away from the hug. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Roger gently pushes Brian down on the bed. “You just sit back and relax.” 

Brian scoots back against the headboard, raising an eyebrow in wonder. 

Roger starts the show that leads to hours of trying the rest of the things that were in the box. And by the end, like every other night, the two lay wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	6. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a sleepover at the park uwu

“Hey, do you want to go to the park?” Roger asks a few nights after they decide they want to be together. 

“Yeah, sure,” Brian replies with a shrug.

“Okay, I’ll get everything.” Roger comes back over to Brian, sleeping bags under each arm. “Let’s go.” 

“You planning on sleeping there?” The taller one asks with a slight chuckle.

“Maybe. Who knows.” Roger leads Brian out the door. “And we’re walking.” 

“Any reason why we’re going in the middle of the night?” Brian asks, taking Roger’s hand in his.

The shorter man blushes and shrugs. “No reason I guess. I just wanted to look at the stars with someone who loves them.” 

Brian smiles down at him. “How sweet.” 

Roger nudges him to the side. “Don’t make me change my mind.” 

“It’s cute,” Brian says, nudging him back. “You wouldn’t change your mind.”

“Oh yeah?” Roger lets go of his hand and turns around, walking back. 

Brian laughs. “Okay, you proved your point.” 

Roger turns back around and catches up with Brian. They walk side by side, their hands brushing together. 

“What are you waiting for, an invitation?” The older man asks, grabbing his hand again. 

“Well...” 

“Oh shut up.” 

They make it to the park and sit down in the slightly damp grass. 

“It really is gorgeous out here tonight,” Brian says, taking it all in.

“Yeah. Real pretty.” Roger rolls his sleeping bag out, Brian doing the same. The taller man starts to get in. 

“Wait. We should zip them together to make one big one,” Roger says, blushing wildly at his own words. 

“Okay.” They zip them together, taking their shoes off so they don’t get the sleeping bags dirty. Both men lay down, leaving some space in between them. 

Brian starts staring at Roger, looking over every detail on his face. The shorter, feeling eyes on him, looks back at him. 

“What?” 

“You’re just... wow. So beautiful.” 

Roger blushes and rolls his eyes playfully. “Oh shut up.” 

“It’s true.” Brian trails his eyes over every curve and dip of Roger’s face. He reaches a hand forward, stroking his thumb over Roger’s cheek. “So beautiful.” 

“Oh my god, stop!” Roger turns his face away from Brian. 

The taller man holds Roger’s chin in his hand, gently turning his face back towards him. “Don’t turn away from me. I want to see you.” 

Roger playfully rolls his eyes and meets Brian’s eyes. 

The taller man leans in, bringing their lips together. They move a bit awkwardly at first but get into a smooth rhythm. Brian rests a hand on Roger’s hip, gently pulling him closer. Roger has both hands on Brian’s face. 

The smaller man slips his tongue out of his mouth and into Brian’s. Their tongues meet and they both lick into each other’s mouths, exploring every inch. 

They both pull back, catching their breaths. They rest their foreheads together and laugh.

“Wow. We need to do that more often,” Roger says, making Brian roll his eyes. 

“You have the most beautiful eyes.” Brian looks in between them.

“I do not, shut up,” Roger says, blushing and trying to turn away again.

“Oh no you don’t.” Brian turns him back around, a smile on his face. “You really do.” 

Roger blushes even harder at the name. “Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?” 

“I don’t know, maybe. What’s wrong with me naming everything I like about you?” 

“Oh you better not!”

“Hm let’s see. Let me get started on your beautiful eyes.” 

“Shut up, Brian!” Roger practically whines, hiding behind his hands.

“Oh angel, okay. I’ll stop.” 

“Angel?” Roger asks, peeking through his fingers. 

“Yeah, you’ve got the most angelic face I’ve ever seen. You’re exactly what I think of when I hear that word,” Brian replies, moving Roger’s hands away and kissing his forehead. 

“Oh my god I thought you were gonna stop!” He whines again. 

“Hey, you asked.” Brian holds his hands up in surrender. 

“I know,” Roger says, giving Brian a smile, his cheeks red. “You know, I’m really glad we decided to get together.” 

“So am I. I don’t think I could’ve gone on much longer just watching you from the sidelines,” the tall man says, resting his hand on the shorter’s hip. He pushes his shirt up and the waistband of his pants down, stroking his hipbone. 

“You trying to get into my pants?” Roger asks, looking at Brian through half-lidded eyes. 

“I don’t know, that depends,” Brian teases, moving his fingertips under the waistband of Roger’s underwear. 

“On what?” Roger asks, swallowing thickly. 

“On... what you want me to do,” Brian says and then lets out a laugh. “I’m sorry, I can’t take it seriously when we talk like that.” 

“Oh, yeah... me neither,” Roger responds, letting out a fake laugh. 

“In reality though, I’d only be trying to get into your pants to kiss every inch of your beautiful body.” He leans forward and kisses his exposed neck. “I just think it’s too early for sex and I don’t want to push you into doing something you don’t want to.” 

“Oh you wouldn’t be pushing me,” Roger practically breathes, trying to push forward against Brian’s lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Brian keeps kissing over his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way to kiss his shoulder and collarbone. “Is that something you’d want to do?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Roger breathes, letting out the softest moan at the feeling of Brian’s teeth grazing against his collarbone. “Please.” 

Brian does kiss every inch of his boyfriend’s body, progressively unwinding Roger as he goes. They do what they talked about, a little awkwardly at first, eventually figuring out what they like. Once they’re done, they both relax on their backs, fingers entwined in between them. 

“That was...” Roger starts.

“Hot.”

The two smile at each other, meeting in the middle for a quick, loving kiss. They pull apart and Brian looks at the length of Roger’s body, making him blush wildly. 

“I’ve just kissed all over your body and we just had sex and you’re still blushing? You’re so so cute.” Brian kisses his forehead and lays on his side so he can see Roger better. 

“Oh shut up,” Roger responds, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. He opens his mouth to say something and closes his mouth, blushing. 

“What was that? Do you have something to say?” Brian rests a hand on Roger’s cute stomach, stroking it gently with his thumb. 

“I-Um... could you hold me?” Roger asks shyly. 

“Of course I’ll hold you, angel!” He helps Roger get on his side then pulls the short man against his body. He wraps his arms around him tightly, kissing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah I like this so much better.” Roger settles in Brian’s arms, blushing at the feeling of their naked bodies pressing together. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” Brian nuzzles against the back of his neck, giving it another kiss. 

“Okay.” Roger closes his eyes and pulls the sleeping bag tighter around them. 

“Goodnight, angel.” 

“Goodnight Brian.” 

—

The two wake up early, just about as the sun is coming up. The park is quiet and there’s no one else to be seen. 

They get up from the sleeping bag and put their clothes back on, blushes on both of their cheeks. They pack up the sleeping bags and start heading back to their house. 

“Did you sleep well?” Brian asks, taking Roger’s hand in his. 

“Yeah, thanks. I don’t think I’ve ever slept better.” Roger smiles up at him. “What about you?”

“Yeah, I slept well too. My neck is a bit sore but it’s not bad.” Brian shrugs and swings their hands in between their bodies, smiling back down at Roger. “Do you want to go get some breakfast?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

They get there a few minutes later, dropping the sleeping bags at the door before heading back out. They walk side by side the whole time, only letting go of each other’s hands when they see someone else. 

Roger, being the child he is, walks on the curbs and up on ledges, holding onto Brian’s hand so he doesn’t fall. He does stumble once, Brian catching him immediately. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t do that. I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself,” Brian says, not making any moves to stop him. 

“Well if I fall then you’ll catch me,” Roger replies matter-of-factly. 

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t let you fall on your face.” 

“Oh shut up, you would definitely catch me.” Roger pushes him playfully. 

“I don’t want to find out. Please be careful, angel.” Brian drops his hand as he sees another person coming down the sidewalk towards them. 

Both men frown slightly, knowing the reaction they’d get if anyone finds out. They eventually get to the diner, happy to be getting some food. The diner is completely empty except for a few workers and waitresses. 

They settle down in a booth, legs entwined under the table. They order their food and Brian smiles at him. 

“What?” Roger asks, blushing under his gaze.

“Sorry I’m staring. You’re just so gorgeous.” Brian looks around to make sure no one’s looking before taking Roger’s hand in his, giving it a kiss. 

“Oh my god stop,” Roger says, taking his hand back to cover his blushing cheeks. 

“I’m not kidding. You are.” Brian smiles at the sight before him. 

“Stop before I break up with you,” Roger whines, not moving his hands. 

“You wouldn’t.” Brian nudges one of his feet with his own. “You love it too much.” 

The waitress comes back with their drinks and food. They both say thank you and start eating. 

“Do you think they know?” Roger asks, nodding his head in the general direction of the waitresses who are whispering and looking at them. 

“No, probably not. Maybe they’re discussing our orders.” Brian shrugs and glares at Roger when he takes food off of his plate. “Did you just use the fork that you were using with your meat?” 

“Uh... no.” Roger tries to play it off, taking a big gulp of his drink. He puts the cup down and rests his chin in his hands. “Okay fine. Sorry, I forgot.” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t touch the rest of it with that fork.” Brian nudges him under the table again, making him look up. “It’s okay.” 

The two smile and finish their meals. The waitress comes over and Brian pays. They leave and start walking home hand in hand. 

“I had a really great time last night and this morning,” Brian says, smiling down at the shorter man. 

“So did I. I’m glad I decided to go to the park. And I’m glad you came with me.” Roger smiles back at him.

They let go of each other’s hands when they see people walking, frowns on their faces. 

“I wish we were home right now so I could kiss you,” Brian says, letting out a sigh. 

Roger smiles mischievously and looks around to make sure no one is watching them before pushing Brian into an alley. “Now will you kiss me?” 

Brian shakes his head, smiling, and cups Roger’s face in his hands. He leans down and brings their lips together.

Roger holds Brian’s arms, deepening the kiss. He brings a hand up to tangle in the taller man’s curls.

The older pulls back and rests their foreheads together. “Fuck, angel, we’ve gotta get back home.” 

“I know, then we can have part two of last night.” 

“Just yesterday you were blushing and being all shy when I finally got your clothes off and now you’re ready for more?” Brian lets out an amused laugh.

“Well I got a taste and now I’m craving more.” 

Brian rolls his eyes playfully and walks out of the alley, continuing their walk home. Roger catches up. 

“I have short legs, don’t walk so fast!” 

Roger pouts the whole way home and Brian pretends not to notice. He huffs a few times and Brian doesn’t even acknowledge it.

Once they’re home, Roger lays on the couch with a pout on his lips. Brian shakes his head. 

“Are you gonna stop pouting now?” Brian sits in the armchair next to the couch. 

“I’m not pouting.” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Brian rolls his eyes. “Come here.” 

“No.” 

“Baby, angel, come here.” 

Roger blushes. “I don’t want to.” 

“Come here, I just want to hold you.” 

“Fine.” Roger gets up from the couch and plops in Brian’s lap, cuddling against his chest.

Brian holds Roger against his chest. “Don’t be mad, angel,” he whispers against his hair before kissing his head.

“I’m not. I was just kidding,” Roger whispers back, nuzzling into his neck. 

The taller man rests his head against the shorter’s, humming against him. 

“We haven’t been together that long but we have been friends for a long time,” Roger whispers. He plays with the collar of Brian’s shirt. “I think I love you.” 

Brian pulls back a little to see Roger’s face. He smiles and kisses his forehead. “I think I love you too.” 

Roger leans down and meets Brian’s lips, hands running through his thick locks. The taller rests his hands on the shorter’s hips, fingers stroking his hipbones. 

They both pull back, smiles on their faces. Both men laugh and cuddle against each other again. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Roger says, kissing the side of his neck softly. 

“No you are.” Brian tucks a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear. 

“No you are!” 

They go back and forth a few more times, listing why the other is better. 

“For fuck’s sake! You both are!” Freddie comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I love you both but, darlings, not everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn.” 

“Sorry, Fred,” Brian responds, his cheeks red in embarrassment. 

“Yeah yeah. I’m gonna try to get more sleep.” Freddie goes back into his room before poking his head out of the door. “Try to keep it down.” 

“Will do,” Roger responds and they both hold their breaths until Freddie closes the door. 

Both men burst out in almost quiet laughter. They get more comfortable in the chair, arms wound tightly around each other.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Brian asks, letting his hand run up and down Roger’s side.

“I don’t know. I just want to stay here forever.” Roger plants a soft kiss on Brian’s jaw.

“So do I.” 

“Let’s do it then.” 

Both men smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I would also just like to add that I’m taking requests so just comment below if you have any :) -Madison


	7. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate the new year together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year! I know I just posted yesterday or whenever but I forgot I had this written. I know it’s short but I’ll have something longer up in a few days!

The last thing Brian wants to do is go to a party. While it is New Year’s Eve, he still wants to be at home, playing his guitar into the night. His band mates pull him along to the party and he figures that he can at least be the designated driver. 

At nine o’ clock, the men pile into Brian’s car, driving to the party they all got invited to. Freddie and Roger jump out of the car, eager to party, leaving the remaining band members to hesitantly join them inside. 

Brian is settled in an arm chair away from the party, but not far enough that he can’t see everyone. He takes a small sip of the strong beverage, grimacing when he notices that it tastes like straight up rubbing alcohol. 

He goes through the books on the shelves next to him, looking up every once in a while to check on his friends. The lanky man eventually falls asleep, curled up on the chair. He’s shaken awake by Freddie, who hands him a drink. 

“Wake up, dear! It’s a party!” He turns around and goes back into the party. 

Brian gulps the whole drink down in one go, getting up to get another drink. He bumps into Roger on the way to the kitchen, his reflexes not quick enough to catch him before he falls to the floor. 

The blonde laughs uncontrollably at himself, laying down on the hard floor. The taller man towers over him as he picks him up.

“Wanna drink?” Roger slurs, leaning his weight on Brian. 

“No thanks, Rog.” Brian hauls him back to where he was sitting. 

Roger tries to get back up from the chair, whining when Brian pushes him back down. “Brian, I’ve gotta go party! The ladies are missing out.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll understand. You’ve had enough to drink for tonight and you just need to sit down.” Brian puts his hands on Roger’s shoulders. “I’m gonna get you some water, okay? Stay here.” 

“Okay, Brian.” 

The tall man goes into the kitchen and gets a glass, filling it up with water and ice. Once he gets back with the cup, Roger is gone from where he left him. 

Brian sighs and starts looking through the house, the glass in hand. He calls the smaller man’s name, asking people if they’ve seen him. He runs a hand through his untamed curls, gulping down a random drink. 

He resumes his search for the other man, sighing in relief when he finds him. “Roger, I thought you were gonna wait where I left you.” 

“Sorry, Bri. I wanted to be outside to see the fireworks.” He takes the glass in his shaky hands, drinking it all. 

Brian takes a seat next to Roger, looking out over the large backyard littered with trash. He starts to feel a bit tipsy, bringing a hand up to hold his head. 

Roger, on the other hand, starts to sober up a bit so they’re both on the same level of intoxication.

“Do you have a resolution?” Brian asks, looking over at his friend. 

“Uh, no. I mean not one that I’m actually gonna go through with.” Roger looks back inside. “I want to go back and dance.” 

“It’s almost midnight and you wanted to watch the fireworks. Why don’t we go back in after the countdown?” Brian glances back inside too. 

“Okay,” Roger responds, standing up to try to guess where the fireworks will come from. They both look behind them when they hear everyone inside starting to count down 

“Three, Two, One!” 

Brian is about to tell Roger happy new year when he’s pulled into a kiss. He gasps against his friend’s lips, letting the kiss go deeper once he feels Roger’s shaky hands tangled in his hair. 

The taller man pulls him closer by his waist, a moan escaping past the drummer’s lips. They both pull back, letting their foreheads rest against each other’s. 

They let out breathless laughs and pull apart. “Sorry about that, it’s bad luck to start the new year without a kiss.” Roger blushes at his own words, suddenly feeling completely sober. 

“Was that your first time kissing another man?” Brian asks casually, trying to meet Roger’s eyes. 

The latter nods, his cheeks still burning red. 

“Well did you regret it?” The taller man asks, bringing a hand out to rest on his hip. 

The blonde lifts his head and shakes his head. A shy smile spreads across his face. “Not for a second.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” Brian cups Roger’s face in a large hand, bringing him into a soft kiss. Fireworks explode behind their eyes and when they open them again, fireworks are exploding in the night sky. 

“Happy new year, Brian.” The drummer smiles up at the guitarist, pulling him into a hug. 

Brian wraps his arms around Roger tightly. “Yeah, happy new year, Rog.” 

They look out at the fireworks going off in the distance, the music from the party faint. They sit back down and smile at each other before watching the fireworks again, lanky arms encircling a small body. 

Both men can’t help but think how this is the perfect way to start to the new year.


	8. Five Times Brian and Roger Hate Sharing a Bed and One Time They Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Carolina (I love you)! And also trigger warning for the bonus night

Night one

They had just moved into their new apartment and Brian and Roger are forced to share a bed. 

“Fred, can’t you switch with me?” Roger whines quietly, tugging on his sleeve. 

“No way, dear. Deaky is quiet and doesn’t take up a lot of room. Neither of us want to share with either of you.” Freddie shakes him off and goes into his room, closing the door behind him. 

Roger huffs and glares at Brian. The taller man, feeling eyes on him, looks up from his book. 

“Problem, Rog?” Brian raises an eyebrow and brings his mug to his lips, sipping his tea. 

“Ugh!” Roger turns around and practically stomps into their shared room, slamming the door behind him. 

The rest of the day, Roger mopes and whines. He says he’s going to sleep on the couch, making Brian finally snap. 

“I don’t know what your fucking problem is! We just have to sleep in the same bed! I don’t get what this sudden hatred is but if it really bothers you that much then I’ll sleep on the couch!” Brian leaves the apartment, door slamming loudly behind him. 

Roger sits at the island, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. He lets his head fall down on the island, annoyed with himself. 

“You know, that’s not how you get someone to like you,” Deaky says from the couch. 

“Oh fuck off. What are you even going on about anyways?” Roger keeps his head down on the counter before starting to bang it. 

“It’s so painfully obvious that you’re in love with Brian but you’re only pushing him away by being a prick.” Deaky comes over to Roger and stops his head from banging again. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not fucking gay and I’m not in love with Brian!” Roger storms into his bedroom for the second time that day, letting the door slam. 

Deaky shakes his head in disbelief and sits back down on the couch. 

A few hours later, Brian finally comes home. He makes his bed on the couch with the blankets he bought, thinking how much of a waste of money it was. 

Roger pokes his head out of the room when he hears Brian, opening his mouth to apologize. 

“Don’t even fucking say anything Roger. I bought these sheets so I wouldn’t have to sleep in there,” Brian says angrily. “Just go to sleep.”

Both men lay down to go to sleep, both being kept awake by the words said today. Brian wonders what he could’ve possibly done to Roger. The younger thinks about how he can apologize. 

—

Night two 

Brian is awoken by a loud voice in the kitchen. He gets up to investigate, not surprised when he finds out that the voice belongs to Roger. 

“You know, you made me sleep out here on the couch so the least you could’ve done was not wake me up.” Brian rolls his eyes and makes himself some tea.

Roger frowns a bit and Deaky and Freddie leave the room so they can talk. “You know, when you came home last night I was gonna tell you to come in our room.” 

Brian huffs is disbelief. “Oh yeah sure.”

“I was.” Roger walks over to him and places a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it’s okay as long as I can sleep in there tonight. My back is killing me.” Brian stretches his arms over his head with a yawn, Roger’s eyes glued to his exposed stomach. 

“Yeah, of course.” Roger gives him a smile and sits back at the counter. “So what’re you doing today?” 

“I was gonna go to the store to get some things. I also still need to finish unpacking.” Brian drinks some of his tea. 

“Can I come with you?” Roger asks, his cheeks flushing pink at his own words. 

“Uh yeah sure.” Brian takes his tea and goes into their room to change. He comes back out after a minute or two, tea in hand. 

Roger goes in after him, changing as well. He comes back out after a minute, going to put his shoes on. “You ready?” 

Brian and Roger come back home a few hours later, laughing and joking about things that happened. 

“Seems you two are getting along fine. So I guess you’ll have no problem sharing a bed tonight, darlings,” Freddie says, not looking up from his magazine. 

Roger freezes. He had forgotten about that with all of the fun they had. 

“Yeah, isn’t that right, Rog?” Brian looks at him expectantly. 

“Yeah. No problem at all.” Roger laughs nervously. 

A few hours later the boys decide to go to sleep. Roger lets Brian do everything he needs to and wait until the light turns off before going into their room. 

He makes himself a bed on the floor, making himself comfortable. 

“Rog, what’re you doing down there?” Brian asks, turning on the lamp. 

“Uh sleeping. Duh.” Roger pulls the blanket around him. 

“Don’t be so fucking ridiculous. Get up here.” Brian sits up, looking down at him. 

“I’m fine down here, thanks.” Roger turns away from Brian and closes his eyes. 

“Get up here, Roger. Now.” Brian crosses his arms. “There’s no reason for you to sleep down there.” 

Roger stays quiet, hoping Brian will just turn off the light. He does a minute later, huffing angrily. The shorter man starts to drift off and he can’t tell if the sniffling is in his head or if his roommate is crying. 

—

Night three

When Roger wakes up, Brian is gone and his back hurts like hell. He goes out in the hall, hovering outside of the kitchen to listen. 

“I don’t understand what his problem is, Fred. We’re just supposed to be sharing a bed, it’s not like I’m asking him to sleep with me,” Brian says, sniffling. 

“I know, dear. I just think he needs to figure some things out, I’m sorry he’s taking it out on you,” Freddie replies.

“I still think he’s just in love with you,” he hears Deaky say. 

“Well if he is then that’s a stupid way of showing it. He’s only pushing me away.” Brian sniffles again. 

“I know, you’d think that you’d jump the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as someone you like,” Freddie replies. Roger knows he’s rolling his eyes. 

He goes into the kitchen and everyone becomes silent. Brian, with his back to him, wipes a tear away and clears his throat. 

“Well I guess I’d better be going now. Bye Fred, Deaky.” Brian quickly gets up and leaves. 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, dear, but you’re breaking his poor heart. He didn’t do a single thing to you and you’re treating him like shit.” Freddie practically glares at Roger. 

“Ugh I don’t mean to.” Roger sits down at the island and let’s his head bang down on it. 

“It’s like I’ve been saying-“ Deaky starts. 

“I’m not in love with him, Deaky! Okay?” Roger runs his hands through his hair angrily. “I just-“

“Just what? Thought it was a good idea to make him feel terrible? I don’t know, maybe thought it was funny if he was upset?” Freddie asks, debating on whether or not to throw his chilled tea on Roger. 

“No of course not!” Roger looks between the two men, trying to think of what he’s trying to say. 

Freddie throws the tea on him. “You need to figure out what the fuck is going on! Okay? You need to figure it out and you need to apologize to him!” 

“What the fuck, Fred?” Roger stands up, tea dripping from his hair. 

“Go take a fucking shower and think about it! You will be sleeping in the same bed as him and you will not make him cry again!” Freddie points angrily at him. “Do you understand?” 

“I-Yes! Okay!” Roger goes out of the room and into his shared one with Brian to shower. He stands under the hot spray, thinking of what he’s doing. 

He doesn’t want to make Brian upset or to make him cry. He just simply doesn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him. The short man is afraid that once they’re laying side by side, his feelings will grow and he’ll have no way out. 

Roger tries to scrub away the thoughts of Brian and the bad encounters they’ve had. He moves a hand down, gripping his hard dick. He strokes himself past completion, the lanky guitarist on his mind. 

Once Roger gets out of the bathroom, he realizes what he’s done. He sits on his side of the bed, a towel around his waist. 

“No, Fred, I don’t want to talk to him!” Roger hears faintly, the words coming louder as the person comes down the hall. 

Suddenly the door is thrown open and Brian is being pushed into the room before the door slams shut. 

“Oh hey,” Brian says nervously. 

Roger quickly stands up. “Brian. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” 

“Couldn’t you do it when you have clothes on?” Brian asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Well I was just about to get dressed and I didn’t exactly expect you.” Roger rubs the back of his neck nervously. 

“Okay. Talk.” 

“Listen,” Roger starts, coming up to him. “I know this is the last thing you want to believe right now but I’m sorry. So so sorry, Brian.” 

“Oh yeah, sure you are.” Brian scoffs. 

“No, I really am.” Roger moves closer, his hands gripping his arms, and his eyes glued to the other man’s. “I never meant to hurt you or to make you cry. Brian, you’re my best friend and I’m such an asshole.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Brian looks down at him, a bit annoyed. 

“Oh shut up.” Roger playfully rolls his eyes. “I’m very serious this time. We will both sleep in the bed tonight. If I lie then you can hit me.” 

“And how do I know that you’re not gonna, I don’t know, sleep on the couch or something?” 

“Brian. I swear to you that we will both sleep in the bed tonight. And I’m sorry for all of the pain I’ve caused you.” Roger lets go of his arms and brings him into a hug. 

“I wish you hadn’t hugged me when you’re all wet.” Brian grimaces. 

“Oh shut up you love it.” Roger nuzzles his face against his chest, humming contently at the warmth. 

“Would you get off of me?” Brian asks, gently pushing him off. 

“I don’t want to,” Roger mumbles. 

“What?” Brian asks, looking down at him. 

“I said ‘ugh fine’,” he lies, pulling away. 

A few hours later, the men are ready for bed. They’re both changed into what they’re gonna wear and Brian gets in his side, waiting to see if Roger was lying. 

Roger comes into the room with a few extra pillows, setting them down next to Brian. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Brian asks, annoyed. 

“I’m getting ready for bed.” Once Roger has enough pillows, he gets into the bed. He turns his back away from Brian and the pillows. 

“Are these really necessary? They take up a lot of room,” Brian says, about to move the pillows. 

“Yes they’re necessary. And hey, we’re both in the same bed like I said we would be.” Roger pulls the blankets over himself, ready to go to sleep. 

Brian rolls his eyes and turns the light off, getting under the covers as well. “Goodnight Roger.” 

“Goodnight Brian,” Roger replies, closing his eyes.

—

Night four

Roger wakes up, feeling arms around him. He snuggles into the warmth and smiles. Suddenly realizing what’s happening, Roger opens his eyes and tries to move out of Brian’s arms.

The taller man wakes up, blinking his eyes open. He untangles his arms and legs from Roger, moving away from him. “Sorry about that,” Brian says, laughing nervously. He hopes Roger didn’t feel his morning erection pressing against him. 

“It’s fine.” Roger climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom to relieve himself and to quickly get rid of his hardness. 

Brian knocks on the bathroom door a few moments later. “You almost done in there, Rog?” 

Roger squeezes his eyes shut, not ceasing his movement on his dick. “Uh, yeah,” he half breathes and half moans, mentally cursing at the way his voice sounded. 

Brian blinks in surprise, pressing his ear against the door. He can hear Roger’s quiet pants and moans through the door. The tall man brings a hand down to palm himself, quickly moving away from the door when he hears Roger let out a final moan. 

He sits down on the bed again, not looking at Roger when he comes out of the bathroom. Roger, on the other hand, lets his eyes linger on the obvious bulge in Brian’s pants. 

Roger goes to the closet to change, waiting until Brian is closed in the bathroom to do so. Brian gets into the shower, letting Roger’s moans run through his head as he wraps a hand around himself. 

The short man goes out into the kitchen to eat something. 

“We thought you two had killed each other or something. No yelling or anything, we’re surprised,” Freddie says with a half smile. 

“Yeah we worked it out,” Roger says, making himself something to eat. 

“See? I was right.” Deaky doesn’t look up from whatever it is he’s doing. 

“Oh my god no you weren’t.” Roger rolls his eyes. 

“We saw you two all cuddled up, darling. Looks like he was right to me.” Freddie shrugs. 

“All cu- what are you even talking about?” Roger turns to look at them. 

Brian walks into the room. “What’re we talking about?” He asks, drying his hair with a towel.

“Uh nothing,” Roger says, giving Freddie and Deaky a look.

“I was so right,” Deaky whispers to Freddie. 

“How did you sleep, dear?” Freddie asks Brian. 

“Just fine, thanks.” Brian makes himself some tea and puts his towel in the hamper. He wipes his face with the bottom of his shirt. 

Freddie and Deaky watch as Roger practically drools at the sight of Brian’s exposed stomach. Deaky elbows him in the side. Roger shakes his head of the thoughts. 

“So Deaky and I are leaving. Bye!” Freddie drags Deaky by the arm and they leave. 

“So...” Brian starts, leaning his back against the counter so he can see Roger. “What should we do?” 

“I don’t know.” Roger shrugs and thinks about all of the things he’d love to do to Brian. 

“Uh Roger? Why are you looking at me like that?” Brian asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Like what?” Roger asks, snapping out of it. “Sorry, I was zoned out.” 

“Oh okay.” BrIan goes into the other room. 

Freddie and Deaky come back after a few hours to see the men sitting on the couch next to each other laughing about something. They look at each other in surprise. 

“Looks like you guys are getting along well,” Freddie says, a slight smile on his face. 

Roger and Brian jump, turning to look at their friends. “Oh, yeah, we are,” Roger says with a smile. 

“Mhmm,” Deaky hums, noticing their knees touching. 

Roger blushes and moves back a bit. 

“You okay?” Brian asks quietly, making Roger nod. 

The smaller man gets up from the couch, looking in between all of his friends. “I’m just gonna go... take a shower.” He goes into his room.

Freddie and Deaky give each other knowing looks. 

“What?” Brian asks, looking in between them. 

“Nothing,” they say in unison and go into their room. 

Brian, confused, goes into his room to try to talk to Roger. “I thought you were taking a shower.” He sits next to him on the bed. “Are we ever gonna talk about this morning?” 

“Uh...” Roger starts and gets up from the bed to go into the bathroom. As he passes Brian, he’s pulled down onto the bed. 

“You’re not escaping that easily,” Brian says, looking down at him with a smile. 

The two look at each other for a few moments, eyes looking over each other’s faces. 

“IthinkI’minlovewithyou,” Roger mumbles under his breath. 

“What?” Brian asks, not moving from his position. 

“I said ‘I’m selling you to the zoo’!” Roger says loudly and sits up, knocking their foreheads together. 

They both wince in pain, holding their heads. 

Roger gets up from the bed and quickly goes into the bathroom, getting into the shower. 

Brian just sits on the bed, confused. He lays on his back, wondering what just happened. 

The boys manage to go the rest of the day avoiding each other until it’s time for them to go to sleep. 

Brian gets into bed first, surprised when Roger gets in without putting the pillows in between them. 

“Roger, I don’t know why you’re so black and white. I haven’t done anything to you and one minute we’re friends and the next you’re avoiding me. I’m sorry for whatever it is you think I’ve done,” Brian says, pulling the blankets over him after turning the lamp off. 

Roger doesn’t say anything, nervously biting his bottom lip. 

The taller man sniffles and wipes away a tear. “Well I tried. Goodnight.” He turns his back to Roger and closes his eyes to go to sleep. 

Roger’s sure he felt his heart break at Brian’s words. He wants to say something, to tell Brian how he loves him, but he doesn’t want to hurt himself when the taller man rejects him. 

Over the course of the night, Brian wakes up multiple times, cold. Each time, Roger has all of the blankets pulled over him. 

Brian will groan and try to fall back asleep without the blankets but he always ends up too cold. So he pries the blankets from Roger’s death grip, pulling some over himself. 

This happens about five times before its time for them to actually wake up. 

—

Night five

The men wake up entangled in each other. They both pull away awkwardly, getting up to get ready for the day. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Brian asks, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh uh sure.” Roger keeps his eyes low, trying to find some clothes to change into. 

Brian comes up behind him and puts a hand on his hip, gently moving him so he can get to his clothes. He keeps his hand there, using the other to find the clothes he wants to wear. “Don’t be too long now.” 

Once Brian disappears into the bathroom, Roger lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He quickly changes and puts his clothes in the hamper before going out into the living room. 

“Guys, I have a problem,” Roger says, glancing at his door every few seconds to make sure Brian isn’t coming out. 

“What? You realized you’re in love with Brian?” Deaky asks, not looking up from his book. 

“I-I already told you I’m not fucking in love with him,” Roger stutters, his cheeks flushing red. 

Freddie and Deaky look at each other and back at Roger. 

“You sure about that, dear?” Freddie asks, pointing to his own cheeks. 

Roger brings a hand up, covering his cheeks. “I do not!” 

Brian comes into the room and stands next to Roger, a smile on his face. “You ready?” He rests a hand on the small of his back. 

“I-Yeah.” Roger blushes harder and glares at his friends when they clear their throats. “Bye guys!” The smaller man takes Brian’s hand in his and pulls him out of the door. 

Neither of them notice that their hands are still entwined until someone points it out. The two immediately break apart. They continue on their way to the diner in an awkward silence. 

Brian opens the door for Roger, making the younger man blush. They get sat in a booth across from each other. 

“About earlier,” Brian starts, reaching across the table. “I have no problem holding your hand, it’s actually really comforting. I just wanted to let you know that since that asshole decided to say something about it.” 

Roger blushes slightly, letting his fingertips brush over Brian’s open palm. “I have no problem with it either.” He smiles and pulls his hand back when Brian tries to hold it. 

Brian takes gasps, watching as Roger runs his fingertips over his hand again. He tries to grab his hand again, frowning when he doesn’t catch it. They do it a few more times, Brian letting out a laugh when he actually catches his hand. 

“Looks like you got me.” Roger smiles shyly at Brian from under his thick eyelashes. 

“I guess I did.” Brian lets go of Roger’s hand before lacing their fingers together. He smiles back, moving a strand of hair from Roger’s face. 

They hold onto each other’s hands, not breaking apart when the waitress comes. They both order and turn back to each other when she leaves. 

Brian lets go of Roger’s hand, making him frown. He starts to pull his arm back but Brian stops him. He opens Roger’s hand, flattening it out. He draws a smiley face on his hand with his pointer finger, making the smaller man giggle. 

Roger takes Brian’s hand, flattening it out. He writes ‘H-I’ on his palm with his pointer finger, making Brian smile. 

The taller man writes the same on his hand before adding ‘I-W-A-N-T-F-O-O-D’. Roger giggles at the feeling. 

They keep writing on each other’s hands until the food comes. Then they start nudging each other under the table. The two men eat and pay before starting their walk home. Their hands stay clasped together the whole walk home, ignoring any words targeted their way. 

Once they’re inside, they drop each other’s hands. It’s too late, Freddie and Deaky have already seen it. 

“Oh my god have you guys gotten over your stupid thing and asked each other out? Oh I’m so happy!” Freddie wraps them in a hug. 

Roger elbows Freddie in the ribs, trying to get him to shut up. 

“What’re you talking about, Fred?” Brian asks nervously, backing up. “You know I’m not gay.” 

Freddie backs up, looking between Brian and Roger. “Oh sorry, my mistake.” He quickly sits down next to Deaky. 

Brian goes into their room, leaving the door open, meaning he wants Roger to follow him. The smaller man glares at Freddie as he goes past, going into their room. 

“Did you tell them we’re dating, Roger?” Brian asks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“What? No!” Roger sits down on the edge of the bed, furrowing his eyes eyebrows nervously. 

“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing but I’m not gay. All of that today? We’re just friends, Roger.” Brian uncrosses his arms and crosses them again. 

Roger stands up. “Yeah, I fucking know. I’m not gay either. And like I’d date you if I was. You’re a stuck up asshole.” 

Brian opens and closes his mouth. He turns around and leaves the apartment. The smaller man lays down on the bed, starting to cry. 

Freddie and Deaky come in the room, climbing into the bed with him. They both wrap their arms around him and let him cry. 

A few hours pass before Brian comes home. Freddie and Deaky leave Roger to sleep so they can talk to Brian. 

“Let’s talk about it, darling,” Freddie says, rubbing Brian’s back. 

“I just don’t understand, guys. One minute we’re best friends and we’re kind of flirting and the next he’s just an asshole.” Brian sniffles and wipes a tear away. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Deaky asks. 

“What? No, that’s absurd!” 

Deaky gives him a look and he blushes. 

“You do!” Freddie playfully hits his arm. “Oh you two would be the perfect couple if you would get over yourselves and just kiss.” 

“No, I doubt that. He said I’m a ‘stuck up asshole’ so he doesn’t like me.” Brian shakes his head. 

“You’re an idiot. He’s so in love with you, Brian! You two are so madly in love with each other and it’s so obvious.” Deaky rolls his eyes. 

Suddenly, Roger comes out of the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eye. “What’s going on?” He slurs tiredly. 

Brian looks at him with literal heart eyes, just wanting to hold him and kiss him all over. Deaky elbows him in the side and he clears his throat. 

“Nothing dear, just having a nice conversation. Why don’t you go back to sleep, huh? It’s almost bed time anyways,” Freddie says, rubbing his arm soothingly. 

“Mkay.” Roger nods and turns back around, going into their room. 

“Oh my god, did you see his face, Fred?” Deaky asks, looking in between them. 

“Yeah, I did! That was so cute, Brian!” Freddie nudges him. “Now go to sleep in there with your uh...” 

“Sleeping beauty,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes on the door he disappeared behind. 

“That’s so cute! Sleeping beauty? My heart is going to explode!” Freddie holds a hand over his heart dramatically. 

Brian gets up from his seat and goes into their room, changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. He climbs into bed and turns the light off, looking at Roger’s sleeping face. He reaches a hand out and moves some hair out of his face, letting his fingertips stroke his cheek lightly. 

Brian goes to sleep, his hand on top of Roger’s. 

A few hours later, the short man wakes up suddenly, tears streaming down his face. His body is covered sweat and he’s breathing heavily. He tries to untangle himself from the blankets, falling to the floor. He brings his knees to his chest, breathing heavily. 

The thud of Roger’s body hitting the floor wakes Brian up. He turns the lamp on and sees Roger sitting next to the bed on the floor. He quickly gets out of the bed and goes to Roger’s side, sitting in front of him. “Roger, are you okay?” 

Roger shakes his head, his eyes closed tightly, hot tears streaming down his face. He breathes heavily, not able to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay, Roger, just breathe. Just like me, okay?” Brian holds Roger’s face in his hands, wiping his tears away. He demonstrates deep breaths. 

Roger opens his eyes, trying to follow Brian’s breaths. He starts crying harder when his eyes meet Brian’s, trying to move out of his grasp. 

“Roger, come on, look at me. Try to relax, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Brian wraps his arms around Roger’s smaller frame, holding him against his chest. 

Roger keeps his eyes closed, trying to relax at the feeling of Brian’s arms around him. 

Brian keeps Roger in his arms, pushing the hair out of his face. He wipes his tears away and presses a kiss against his forehead. “I’m here, I’ve got you,” he whispers. 

The smaller man starts to relax, taking deep breaths. He doesn’t dare open his eyes, afraid he’ll break again at the gorgeous face of his best friend. 

“That’s it. That’s good, Roger.” Brian strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, looking down at Roger with a smile. “You’re doing great.” 

They sit in silence for a few more minutes, Brian giving him whispers of encouragement and soothing touches. 

Roger finally blinks his large eyes open, looking up at Brian. He leans up and wraps him in a hug. 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re okay,” Brian whispers against his hair, stroking his back. “I was so worried.” 

“I’m sorry,” Roger says, starting to cry again. 

“It’s okay, Roger. Don’t cry.” Brian stands up, Roger in his arms, and sits down on the bed with the smaller man in his lap. “It’s all gonna be okay.” 

“I’m such an asshole,” Roger says through his tears, not moving his face from Brian’s neck. 

“No you’re not, Roger. Not at all.” Brian strokes his back soothingly and kisses the top of his head. 

“Yes I am, Brian. I made you cry.” Roger pulls away from the older man, sniffling. 

“That wasn’t your fault, Roger. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Brian frowns, wiping Roger’s tears away. 

“Don’t lie, Brian. I made you cry. Multiple times.” Roger sniffles and wipes his nose, resembling a child. 

“You didn’t mean to, Rog. You’d never make me cry on purpose.” Brian tucks Roger’s hair behind his ears and continues wiping his tears away. 

Roger nods at Brian’s words, not believing him but he doesn’t want to make him upset again. 

“You tired? You want to go back to sleep?” Brian asks, rubbing his arm soothingly.

The smaller man lets out a yawn and nods. He wraps his arms around Brian’s neck. “Thank you.” 

Brian wraps his arms back around Roger. “It’s no problem, Rog. I’ll always be here.” He kisses the top of his head. 

Roger climbs out of Brian’s lap and moves to his side of the bed, laying down. The taller man lays down as well and turns the light off. They give each other space even though they both want to be in each other’s arms. 

—

Bonus night   
(Trigger warning) 

The men wake up the next morning tangled in each other’s arms. Neither of them mind very much this morning. 

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Brian asks quietly, stroking Roger’s hair. 

“I-I don’t know,” Roger mumbles against his chest. 

“It’s fine if you don’t but I’m here for you if you want to.” Brian takes Roger’s hand in his and writes ‘I-M-H-E-R-E’ on his palm with his finger. 

“Okay. So in my dream, I kept calling you bad names and making you cry. I did that so much that I drove you to kill yourself,” Roger says and starts crying at the memory. 

“Aww, Rog, it’s okay. I’m here, okay? I’m fine, I’m alive here with you.” Brian holds Roger’s hand against his heart. “See? I’m right here. You could never make me do something like that, Rog.” Brian wipes his tears away and kisses his forehead. 

“I-I know but you weren’t in my dream. Everyone said it was my fault,” Roger manages to get out through his heavy breathing and crying. 

“Roger, look at me,” Brian says, holding his face in his hands. “I’m here, I’m alive, I’m okay. I’m not dead and you certainly didn’t make me die. I’m right here with you and I’m never leaving, okay?” 

Roger nods and tries to stop crying. “B-Brian?” 

“Yes, my love?” Brian replies, wiping his tears away. 

The smaller man takes one of Brian’s large hands in his own. He writes ‘I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U’ on his palm, a blush covering his cheeks. 

Brian smiles and kisses his forehead. “I love you too, Roger. So much,” he whispers against him. 

“No, I meant-“ 

“I know what you meant, Roger. I’m in love with you too.” Brian tucks a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear and wipes his final tears away. “Maybe if you brush your teeth I’ll give you a surprise.” 

Roger’s eyes widen and gets up from the bed, going into the bathroom. He comes back out a few minutes later and gets back in the bed. 

“Hold on there. I’ve gotta brush mine too.” Brian laughs and goes into the bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later, smiling as he climbs back into the bed. 

“Well what’s my surprise?” Roger asks eagerly. 

Brian takes a moment to really look at Roger’s face, tracing each detail with his fingertip. He moves the hair out of the way and holds the back of his neck in his hand. The taller man whispers for Roger to close his eyes and he moves closer, bringing their lips together. 

Roger hums in surprise and starts moving his lips against Brian’s, a hand tangling in his hair. 

The larger man moves his lips as well, rubbing a hand up and down the smaller’s back soothingly. The smaller pushes the larger so he’s laying on his back, climbing on top of him to kiss him better. The larger lets his hands hold onto small hips, tongue slipping into a smaller mouth. 

Roger moans softly against Brian’s lips, meeting his tongue with his own. They can feel their morning erections pressing against the other’s but neither man seems to mind. The shorter pulls back with a blush, rolling off of him. 

“That was the best surprise,” Roger says with a smile. 

“Oh shut up,” Brian says, rolling his eyes playfully. “Come on, I’m hungry.” 

“Wait should we tell them?” Roger asks, getting out of the bed and pulling Brian up with him. 

“They would just find out anyways,” Brian replies with a shrug. 

Brian leans down to give him a quick kiss before they walk out hand in hand. 

“Brian, Roger?” Freddie comes up to them happily. 

Both men look at each other before looking back at Freddie and nodding.

“Oh my god yay!” Freddie pulls them into a hug.

“Finally,” Deaky says from the couch. 

The two roll their eyes and go into the kitchen to eat. Freddie follows them, asking questions. 

“So are you guys officially together?” 

“We haven’t discussed that,” Brian says. 

“Did you guys fuck?” 

“No, sadly,” Roger says. Brian elbows him with a smile. 

Freddie looks between them with a smile. “Please tell me you’ve at least kissed.” 

“Of course we have.” Brian keeps his eyes on Roger, kissing his forehead. 

“You guys are so cute.” Freddie gets up from the chair he was sitting in. “Oh my god we need to go out and celebrate! This is great news!” 

“Oh I don’t know about that, Fred. I was hoping that we could have dinner together. Just the two of us.” Brian wraps an arm around Roger. “Way to ruin the surprise.” 

“Oh sorry! I’m just gonna go in there.” Freddie goes into the other room with Deaky. 

“So dinner huh?” Roger smiles up at him. 

“Yeah, you up for it?” Brian gives the tip of his nose a kiss. 

Roger takes his hand, writing ‘Y-E-S’ with his finger. 

“You’re so cute.” Brian smiles. 

A few hours later, the two men get dressed for their date. 

“Wow you’re gorgeous,” Brian says once he sees Roger. 

“Shut up, I was wearing this the other day.” Roger blushes. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Brian twirls Roger around so he can see him. “You’re still so beautiful.”

“Oh my god can we go now?” Roger covers his red cheeks. 

Brian moves his hands away and kisses both cheeks. “Okay okay let’s go.” He takes Roger’s hand and leads him outside. 

They get a cab and ride to the restaurant, hand in hand. They write little messages to each other on their hands, laughing quietly. 

They pay and get out of the cab, going into the restaurant. They get sat and both men look over the menu. 

“You know, this lighting makes you look irresistible,” Brian says, holding his hand under the table. “You look absolutely radiant.” 

“Brian, you’d better stop.” Roger blushes at his words. 

“What? You think I’m joking?” Brian raises an eyebrow. 

Roger flattens out Brian’s hand and writes ‘I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U’. He blinks innocently, biting on his bottom lip. 

Brian pulls Roger’s lip free from his teeth with his thumb. “Fuck,” he whispers. 

“What?” Roger asks, trying to stop the mischievous smirk from spreading across his face. 

“Not here, Rog.” Brian chugs his water down, trying to keep himself under control.

“Are you okay?” Roger asks, a smirk coming across his face. He trails his foot up Brian’s leg.

“Do you think I could talk to you in the bathroom?” Brian asks, trying to keep his face straight. 

“Sure. But we’d better hurry before someone notices we’re gone.” Roger stands up from his chair and leads the way. 

Brian follows after Roger and locks the door behind them. He pushes the smaller man up against the door. “What do you think you were doing out there?” 

“Nothing, Brian,” Roger responds, blinking his large eyes innocently. “Just having some fun.” 

“Some fun, huh?” Brian kisses at Roger’s neck agonizingly slow. 

“Mhmm, nothing bad,” Roger breathes, closing his eyes. 

“So you think it’s a good idea to tease me in the middle of the restaurant?” Brian asks, pulling back from his neck. 

Roger shakes his head. “No, Brian, I wasn’t trying to.” 

Brian nods and kisses Roger hotly, hands holding Roger’s against the door. He pulls back and lets him go. “Come on.” 

“Wait,” Roger starts. 

“Now, come on.” Brian leads him to the table. 

The two eat and talk, just enjoying their time with each other. Once they have their dessert, Brian decides to ask him. 

“So, Roger, I’ve been thinking. We’ve told each other we love each other and we kiss and all that so I was wondering...” Brian takes a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

A big smile breaks out on Roger’s face. “Oh of course I will!” 

Brian kisses his hand. “Fuck, you are just so beautiful.” 

“Shut up,” Roger says, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not kidding, you’ve got the face of an angel.” Brian smiles. 

“Oh my god. Another sappy compliment out of you and I’m breaking up with you.” Roger smiles back, squeezing his hand.

They finish their dessert and pay before getting a cab back home. They walk in, hand in hand, smiling at their friends. 

“Well? How was it?” Freddie asks. 

“Well Brian asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes.” Roger smiles up at him.

“How wonderful! I assume you lovebirds want to be alone so we’ll get out of your hair.” Freddie drags Deaky outside, leaving the two men alone. 

Roger tries to stand on his toes and pull Brian down for a kiss, pouting when he can’t reach him. Brian smiles and leans down, kissing him deeply. He picks Roger up into his arms, carrying him to their room. 

Brian lays Roger down, hovering over him. “You want this?” 

Roger looks up at him and nods. “Yeah, definitely.” 

“Okay.” Brian smiles and gets off of the bed, taking his clothes off. Roger does the same. 

“No underwear?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Easier access if we decided to do something in the restaurant.” Roger shrugs and lays back on the bed. “How do you want me?” 

“That’s smart. And right there, on your back.” Brian climbs on top of Roger again, kissing down his neck. 

“I’ve got some lube in my drawer there,” Roger breathes. 

“Oh yeah? And when have you used that?” Brian gets it, raising an eyebrow. 

“A few times actually.” Roger bites his bottom lip. 

“Is that so?” Brian asks, coming over to Roger again. 

“Uh-huh. Well I use it to try to stretch myself out,” Roger says as if it’s nothing. 

“How far did you get?” Brian traces a finger down Roger’s chest, circling both nipples. 

“Why don’t you find out?” 

Brian raises an eyebrow. “Maybe I will.” He pours some lube out on his fingers, making sure they’re all wet. He pushes two into Roger, making him moan out. 

“Fuck,” Roger moans, his eyes closing. “More.” 

The taller man blinks in surprise, adding another finger. He moves them so they’re opening him up more. 

“How often do you do this?” Brian asks, kissing his hip. 

“Uh... a lot,” Roger manages to get out through heavy breaths. 

Brian curls his fingers inside of Roger, making him cry out. 

“I- ready.” Roger keeps his eyes closed, listening as Brian repositioning himself. 

“Uh condom?” 

“Don’t want it.” 

“Okay.” Brian slicks himself up and pushes into Roger, making them both moan. “How’s that? Does it hurt?” 

Roger shakes his head. “No, it’s-it’s perfect.” 

Brian starts to move his hips, almost awkwardly. 

“C-Can I be on top?” Roger asks. 

Brian nods and pulls out of him. They change positions so the taller man is sitting against the headboard. Roger climbs into his lap and sinks down on him, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“Brian,” Roger breathes, starting to move his hips up and down. 

“I’m here, angel. You look so pretty.” Brian holds onto Roger’s hips, bringing him down for a kiss. He holds Roger in place, taking this chance to grind up into him. 

Roger whines against his lips, pulling back to whisper, “fuck me, Brian”. 

Brian does just that, thrusting up into him, hard. 

The smaller man cries out with each thrust, his whole body being pushed upward by the force. He wraps his arms around Brian’s neck, feeling the older man kissing at his. 

Their mouths meet and move together quickly, tongues dancing. Brian keeps up his movements, hands holding his hips tightly. 

“Brian,” Roger breathes. “I’m so close.” 

“Just let go, angel,” Brian whispers against his lips. He moans, kissing him again. 

Roger feels Brian thrusting harder into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He throws his head back and cries out as he comes, hands tangled in Brian’s hair. 

The taller man kisses his exposed neck, keeping his hips moving so he can finish. 

“Come for me, Brian,” Roger whispers, stroking his hair soothingly.

Brian does just that, moaning as he fills Roger up. The smaller man rolls off of him with a smile and they lay side by side, the taller trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, that was so good.” Roger smiles over at Brian, hand searching for his hand through the blankets. 

“Yeah, I’d love to see you on top of me again. You look so gorgeous when you’re getting your brains fucked out,” Brian says, smiling back. 

Roger rolls his eyes playfully and moves closer, resting his head on Brian’s chest. “You fucked me so good, Bri. We need to do that like all the time.” 

“Yeah, we do.” Brian leans down and gives him a soft kiss. He moves the sweaty hair out of his face. “Care for a shower?” 

“Only if you carry me.” Roger smiles up at him and kisses his chest. 

“Okay.” 

The two take a shower, taking the time to wash each other and get familiar with each other’s bodies. When they’re done, they climb back into bed and wrap their arms around each other. 

“Goodnight, Roger. I love you.” Brian kisses his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Brian. I love you too.” 

They both go to sleep with smiles on their faces, happy to be wrapped around the person they love.


	9. Hot for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina is in love with her teacher Mr. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the maylor thots gc <33

Roger shows up for his first day of school, a cigarette between his lips. A teacher comes by and tells him to put it out, Roger doing as he’s told. 

“You must be Miss. Taylor. Come with me,” the teacher says, leading him inside. “I’m Mr. May. Maybe I’ll be your teacher.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Roger is lead into the headmistress’ office, sitting down in a chair. 

About a half an hour later, Roger is dismissed to class. He learns that he has class with Mr. May. 

He knocks on the classroom door, being let in by the attractive teacher from before. “Miss. Taylor, why don’t you sit right here.” 

Roger nods and sits down in his assigned seat. He can’t help but feel left out in his regular clothes. He hadn’t gotten the uniform yet so he sits in a pair of short shorts and a red crop top. 

They go on with the lesson and Roger is told that everyone in the class is a part of his dorm and Mr. May is the dorm leader. 

After class, Roger is given the tour by Mr. May. He’s shown the dormitory he’ll be living in the next few months, the cafeteria, and everywhere else important. 

“Where do you sleep, sir?” Roger asks, looking up at him. 

“Each dorm has a separate room for the leaders to sleep in. So I sleep here,” Mr. May says, tapping on his door. 

“Oh okay. And what do I do when I need you? Can I just knock on your door?” Roger puts a hand on his teacher’s arm. 

“Yeah but try not to ‘need’ me too much,” Mr. May says with a laugh. 

—

“Now what does the author mean by that?” Mr. May asks, referring to the book they just got finished reading. 

No one says anything so Roger raises his hand. “I think the author is saying that love and sex go hand in hand,” he says, biting on the end of his pencil. “I mean ‘thick fluids’? I think we all know what that means. Love and sex merge together. Especially good sex.”

All the girls laugh and giggle, trying to hide their reactions. 

“Miss. Taylor, stay after class,” Mr. May says once the bell rings. 

Everyone shuffles out of class and Roger goes up to the desk, books in hand. “Yes, Mr. May?” 

“I respect all of my students’ opinions but that was just very inappropriate.” Mr. May crosses his arms. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir.” Roger gives him an apologetic smile. 

“You know, it seemed like you were trying to get a rise out of me.” Mr. May sits in the desk chair. 

“And why would I want to do that, sir?” Roger asks, leaning over the desk. 

“I’m not sure.” Mr. May looks Roger over, trying to figure out his game. “Perhaps for attention?” 

“Or perhaps I’m intrigued.” Roger bites his bottom lip. 

“Intrigued by what?” Mr. May asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“By you.” Roger blinks his eyes innocently.

Later that night, Roger and his roommates go into the basement of their dorm, passing around a bottle of alcohol.

“Never have I ever... had sex,” one of the girls says and drinks. She passes Roger the bottle, all the girls watching as he drinks as well. 

Suddenly, Mr. May comes down the steps, making them hide the bottle. They all go upstairs, leaving Roger alone with their teacher. 

“Miss. Taylor,” Mr. May says, coming to sit down next to him. 

“Yes, sir?” Roger asks innocently, strumming the guitar in his lap. He takes a drag of his cigarette. 

“You girls aren’t supposed to be down here,” Mr. May replies, looking at the guitar. 

Roger holds the box of cigarettes out to his teacher. 

“No thanks, I don’t smoke.” Mr. May shakes his head. 

Roger takes another drag of his cigarette. “You play?” He holds the guitar out to his teacher. 

“Yes but I think we should get to bed now, Miss. Taylor.” 

“You know, you could just call me Rogerina like everyone else.” Roger puts the cigarette out and stands up. 

“I’d prefer to just call you Miss. Taylor.” Mr. May stands up as well and follows behind Roger up the stairs. 

—

Roger passes a note back to his friend, catching their teacher’s attention. Mr. May comes and collects the note, dropping it on his desk.

“Miss. Taylor, stay after.” 

The bell rings and everyone gets up, leaving the classroom. 

“Miss. Taylor, you’re not allowed to pass notes in class. What does this even say?” He opens the note up, reading the words scribbled across the paper. “‘What do you think of Mr. May?’ ‘I’d let him... me any time.’” Mr. May gasps. 

Roger stays seated, smirking. He gets up from the chair, walking over to Mr. May. 

“You need to start behaving,” Mr. May says, watching Roger’s fingers trail up his arm and to his neck. 

“Or what, Mr. May?” Roger asks innocently, biting his bottom lip. 

“Or there will be punishments.” Mr. May moves Roger’s hand away. 

“Maybe I’ll try to start behaving.” Roger moves out of his teachers space before grabbing his books and leaving the room.

At dinner, Roger sits with his friends. 

“Rogerina, we were gonna go swimming tonight. You in?” One of his friends asks. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Roger looks down at his food, thinking how that won’t be a good idea. 

“Come on, please? It’ll be fun!” Another friend pipes in. “Maybe you could even impress Mr. May with your body.” 

Roger thinks for a moment. He’d have to wear a bathing suit and everyone would notice his dick and lack of boobs. “Uh, I shouldn’t.” 

“Aww, okay.” His friends continue their conversation about swimming, his eyes landing on their teacher across the room. 

A few hours later, Roger’s friends sneak out to go swimming. He changes into his pajamas, matching silk shorts and a tank top, knocking on Mr. May’s door.

The older man opens the door. “What’s the emergency?” 

“There isn’t one. I was just hoping that we could talk, maybe get to know each other better,” Roger says with an innocent smile. 

“Miss. Taylor, it’s late. You should be asleep.” Mr. May starts closing the door. 

“Wait!” Roger tries to hold the door open. “Would you at least come outside with me? I need a smoke and I’m scared to be out there alone,” Roger says, taking the cigarette carton out of the waistband of his shorts. 

Mr. May thinks for a moment. “Okay, okay. But we can’t stay out there too long.” He grabs his jacket and gestures for Roger to do the same. 

Roger quickly grabs his jacket and they go outside, Roger leading his teacher to where he likes to smoke. 

They sit down and Roger lights a cigarette up, taking a drag. 

“So, Mr. May. How long have you been playing?” Roger asks, leaning back on his upper arms. 

“Pretty much my whole life,” Mr. May replies, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“I guess that’s why I suck then. I’ve only been playing the last few years since I’m more of a drummer myself.” Roger takes a drag of his cigarette. 

“How old are you, Miss. Taylor?” Mr. May asks. 

“Rogerina.” 

“Okay, how old are you, Rogerina?” 

“Almost nineteen. I got had to repeat a year because I was moving around a lot last year,” Roger lies, looking at the attractive man next to him. “What about you? How old are you?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you that.” Mr. May shakes his head. 

“You can’t be much older than me. Girls said it’s your second year teaching which makes you thirty at the oldest. You don’t look that old,” Roger says, taking another drag. “Twenty seven?” 

Mr. May looks at Roger in disbelief. “I- how-“ 

“It’s not that hard to figure out.” Roger playfully rolls his eyes and puts the cigarette out. “Now what’s your first name?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you that either.” Mr. May picks a blade of grass. 

“That’s okay, I’ll find out.” Roger sits up. “You have the most interesting hair I’ve ever seen. Is it soft?” 

“I guess so.” Mr. May shrugs. 

Roger reaches a hand out and runs a hand through his teacher’s hair. “Yeah, it’s really soft.” 

The two stare at each other, the shorter man’s hand still in the taller’s hair. Roger starts to lean in when they’re interrupted. 

“Mr. May?” 

The teacher springs back, as if burned. “Uh, yes?” He asks, clearing his throat. 

Roger rolls his eyes, glaring at the girl. He stands up and walks past, bumping her with his shoulder. 

—  
The next day in class, Mr. May is teaching something when there’s a knock at the door. The headmistress comes in with a large bouquet of flowers, handing them to the teacher. 

Mr. May instructs his students to read what he has assigned while he reads the note on the flowers. ‘Brian. It suits you. I want you to play for me tonight. By the way, you look gorgeous today.’ He looks up and is met with Roger’s smirking face. 

The bell rings and the students file out. Roger says behind, knowing Mr. May will want to talk to him. Once all the students are out the door, he turns to Roger. 

“This needs to stop, Rogerina.” Mr. May crosses his arms. 

“But Brian,” Roger starts with a frown. 

“Don’t call me that. I told you there would be consequences if you didn’t start behaving,” Mr. May interrupts. 

“Well what are they?” Roger asks, biting his bottom lip. 

“First detention. Do you not understand that this is incredibly inappropriate?” Mr. May asks, standing up from his chair. 

“I don’t understand. We’re both consenting adults so I don’t see the problem.” Roger shrugs and twirls a lock of hair. 

“The problem, Rogerina, is that I’m your teacher.” Mr. May stands in front of him, holding onto his upper arms. 

“So it’s not that you don’t like me then,” Roger says with a smirk. “Oh I knew it.” He puts a hand on Mr. May’s chest, running it down his torso to grab his dick. 

Mr. May jumps back in surprise. “I think it’s time you go, Rogerina. See me after class tomorrow for detention.” 

Roger leans over to grab his bag and books, making sure his ass in the short skirt is on full display. “I’ll see you later Bri- oops I meant Mr. May.” He leaves the room. 

“Fuck,” Mr. May whispers, sitting back down in the chair. He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He thinks of Roger, how he touched him, and how his ass looked in the skirt. 

—

After all of the students leave the next day, Mr. May sits down in his chair. 

“I’m going to be grading some papers. While I do that, I want you to write ‘I will not be inappropriate towards Mr. May’ a hundred times.” Mr. May gets out the stack of papers. 

“Sir?” 

“And no talking,” Mr. May adds.

“I need paper, sir.” Roger stands up, walking to his teacher’s desk. 

“You need to start being more prepared for class.” Mr. May hands him a few sheets of paper. 

Both men get started on their tasks, Roger looking up at the attractive teacher every few lines. 

The headmistress comes in a half an hour later. “I’m glad you’re both here. I have something to discuss with you both.” 

“What is it?” Mr. May asks. 

“Well Rogerina here can’t make it home for spring break because no one can pick her up. She has to stay here and it seems as though everyone else on campus has plans,” she replies, looking in between them. “So you’ll be staying with her, Mr. May.” 

Roger looks up from his paper, eyebrows raised.

“Is that so?” Mr. May meets Roger’s eyes and looks up at the headmistress. 

“Yes. I’ll talk to you later for more details but I just wanted to let you know so you don’t make plans.” The headmistress says her goodbyes and leaves. 

“You and me alone for five days?” Roger sits back in his seat, so many possibilities running through his mind. 

“Get your work done and then talk,” Mr. May says, letting out a sigh. 

Roger nods and keeps writing what he’s supposed to. 

—

The next day is a weekend and everyone leaves campus to go on vacation. Roger says bye to all of his friends, listening to all the places they’re going. 

Roger lays out on the lawn after everyone’s gone, a cigarette between his lips. He’s changed out of the uniform and into something a little more revealing. 

Mr. May comes up to him and sits down next to him. 

“You want a smoke?” Roger holds the cigarette box out to him. 

“I’m not much of a smoker,” Mr. May says, taking one anyways. He lights it up and takes a drag, coughing. 

They both laugh and Roger nudges their knees together playfully. Mr. May shakes his head and puts it out. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Roger asks, sitting up. 

“You’re not supposed to leave campus,” Mr. May says, crossing his legs. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Roger takes a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out. 

“Okay fine.” They both get up and leave in Mr. May’s car, driving around. He stops the car at the beach and they both get out to walk in the sand. 

“Thanks for bringing me here, Mr. May. I really don’t deserve it after the way I’ve been misbehaving.” Roger looks up at his teacher through his eyelashes. “I deserve punishment.” 

“You know, everyone deserves a reward every once in a while.” Mr. May gives him a smile. “You can get your punishment later.” 

“Okay.” 

They walk along the beach until Mr. May leads him up the porch of a beach house. 

“Is this yours?” Roger asks, looking up at it in awe. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, my parents gave it to me. They said I need to relax more.” Mr. May shows him around. 

“Yeah, you do, sir. You’re so worked up about school.” Roger starts rubbing his shoulders. “You just need a massage.” 

Mr. May moans in pain when Roger rubs at an especially tight knot. 

“You’re so tense. Just relax.” Roger shivers in delight at the sound Mr. May made. 

The older man pulls away. “Thank you but I think I’m okay.” 

“Oh okay.” Roger tries to think of how to get on his teachers good side. 

“Here, why don’t we sit outside?” Mr. May leads him to the bench outside. 

“You should move here,” Roger says, taking a deep breath of the ocean breeze. 

“Maybe.” 

“It’s really beautiful.” Roger smiles and looks at his teacher to see him already looking at him. They keep eye contact for a few moments, only breaking it when the older lets his eyes run over the younger’s exposed legs, arms, and stomach. 

“You cold?” Mr. May asks, letting a hand rest right above Roger’s knee. 

“Uh, a little.” Roger blushes under his gaze, freaking out over the hand on his leg. 

“I’ve got you.” Mr. May takes his jacket off and drapes it over Roger’s shoulders. “Better?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Roger gives him an almost shy smile, pulling the jacket around him tightly. He repositions himself so he’s sitting with his legs under him. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Can’t have you getting sick.” He pats Roger’s knee and keeps his hand there. 

“Mr. May?” 

“Yes, Rogerina?” 

“I saw a guitar inside. Can you play for me?” Roger puts his arms through the sleeves, pulling the denim skirt down a bit from where it was starting to ride up. 

“Sure. Stay here.” Mr. May stands up and goes inside, coming back out a moment later with an acoustic guitar. He sits back down a bit closer than he was before, looking over at his student. “What do you want me to play?” 

“Anything.” Roger smiles, pushing his red sunglasses on his nose once the sun moves positions and shines down on his face. 

“Anything? Okay.” Mr. May starts strumming the guitar, his hand brushing against Roger’s thigh as it moves up and down the neck of the guitar. 

Roger smiles, both men looking at each other. “You’re really good,” he says just above a whisper.

“Thank you,” Mr. May replies, swallowing thickly. Just as Roger is leaning in closer, he gets up to put his guitar away. 

Roger, embarrassed, gets up from the bench and goes down the steps to stand on the beach. 

Mr. May comes back, scared when he doesn’t see Roger sitting on the bench where he left him. “Rogerina?” He calls, going down the steps and to the beach. He sighs in relief when he sees his small frame sitting in the sand. “Rogerina, you can’t just run off like that, okay? You’re my responsibility and I thought you disappeared.” 

“What’s the big deal? I’m right here, not twenty feet away from your house.” Roger takes a drag of his cigarette. 

“The big deal is that I’m supposed to be watching you. I’m not supposed to take you off campus. I did and you do this!” Mr. May grabs his arm and pulls him off of the ground, making him gasp. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry I won’t do it again.” The cigarette falls from his hand as he’s pulled up and dragged to the car. He wipes the sand off his skirt and takes his arm back. “Okay could you calm down?” 

“I’m not gonna calm down, Rogerina. I could’ve gotten in big trouble if I lost you. So now you’re in big trouble.” Mr. May leads him to the car. 

“Oh so that’s what you’re worried about? Saving your own ass? I could’ve been fucking kidnapped or something and you’re just worried about what the fucking headmistress will think. Well fuck that!” Roger gasps as he’s pushed down on the hood of his teachers car. 

“Don’t speak to me like that. Now get in the car.” Mr. May lets him go and walks around the side of the car to get in. 

Roger, surprised, gets in the car. He pulls down the shade thing and opens the mirror, applying more red lipstick to match his shirt and sunglasses. 

Mr. May starts driving, an angry look on his face. 

“Uh, Mr-“ Roger starts, immediately stopping once his teacher gives him a death glare. 

“When we get back to school, I want to see you in my classroom for your punishment.” Mr. May looks back at the road, his jaw clenched. When Roger doesn’t say anything, he turns and holds Roger’s chin, turning his head towards him. “Understand?” 

Roger nods quickly. “Yes, sir.” 

Mr. May lets his face go, not taking his eyes off the road. 

Once they arrive, Mr. May gets out of the car and tells Roger to wait in his class. The younger does as told and goes immediately to his teacher’s class, sitting in the first row. 

Mr. May comes in. “Up. On my desk. Like I put you on my car.” 

Roger quickly gets up and does as told, his upper body laying on top of the desk. 

“Now, Rogerina, you’ve been misbehaving a lot since you got here. And I think it’s time you get your punishment.” Mr. May comes up behind Roger, pulling his skirt up, and bringing a hand down to strike his ass. 

Roger jerks forward with a moan. 

“Count.” 

“One...” Roger says, closing his eyes in delight. 

Mr. May strikes him again. 

“Two.” 

And again. 

“Three.” 

Again. 

“F-Four.” 

“Five.” 

Mr. May stops for a moment. “Can you tell me why you deserve each and every hit, Rogerina?” 

“Yes, sir. I-I was bad, I misbehaved. I touched you and sent you flowers, called you by your first name, ran away from you... I deserve whatever you give me.” Roger closes his eyes tightly. 

“Yes, good girl. And tell me, are you going to do any of it again?” Mr. May asks. 

“No, sir.” 

“Good girl. Now I’m going to continue with the punishment. Remember, keep counting. Do you remember what number we were on?” Mr. May puts a hand on the small of Roger’s back. 

“Yes sir, five.” 

Mr. May keeps going with the punishment, striking his ass until Roger says ‘twenty-five’. By that point, there are hot tears streaming down his face. 

“Good girl, Rogerina. You did so well.” Mr. May moves back from Roger, letting him stand up. 

He pulls his skirt back down and wipes his tears away. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Go back to your room and change into something more comfortable. I know your clothes must be hurting you like crazy.” Mr. May takes a seat at his desk, watching as Roger walks out of the room with his head down. 

Once Roger is changed, he feels a lot better. He lays down on his stomach, thinking of everything that happened today. He got one step closer and then three steps back. He contemplates continuing with trying to win his teacher over or quitting all together, not wanting a punishment that hurts that much again. 

Mr. May knocks before coming into Roger’s room. He sits down on the edge of his bed, putting a hand on his back. “How do you feel?” 

“Not good. It still stings.” Roger doesn’t dare look at his teacher, instead looking at the ground. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I just can’t have you behaving like that all the time. Now your punishments will never hurt that much again, I was just showing you how I can be when you really misbehave.” Mr. May moves his hand a bit lower, soothingly rubbing his ass. “The aftermath of the punishments is usually a lot better. Would you like me to make it go away?” 

Roger looks up at his teacher in confusion. “But... I misbehaved, I don’t deserve it.” 

“Yes you do. You received your punishment so well so you deserve to be taken care of and you deserve a reward. Sound good?” Mr. May keeps rubbing his ass. 

Roger nods. 

Mr. May gently pulls Roger’s shorts down just to under his ass. He looks at the red cheeks, trying not to get distracted by the lacy panties his student is wearing. He rubs some cooling lotion into Roger’s ass, listening to him sigh in relief. 

“Thank you,” Roger whispers, feeling better. 

“Like I said, this is the worst it’ll be.” Mr. May gives him a smile and pulls his shorts back up. He goes into the bathroom to wash his hands and comes back out. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Uh, anything is fine.” Roger looks up at his teacher. “Mr. May?”

“Yes, Rogerina?” 

“Uh...” Roger starts. “Never mind.” 

“Tell me.” Mr. May sits on the edge of the bed again. 

“I’m scared to be alone tonight. No one’s here,” Roger says shyly with a blush. 

“You don’t have to be, I’ll be right in the next room.” Mr. May gives him a smile and stands up. He walks out of the room. 

Roger sighs and closes his eyes to take a nap until the food comes. 

Mr. May wakes Roger up so they can eat. They go into the cafeteria and Roger winces when he sits down, looking up at his teacher. The older gives him a sympathetic look.

They eat and go into their dorm’s common room to hang out. Roger lays on the couch on his stomach. “Mr. May?” 

“Yes, Rogerina?” Mr. May asks, sitting on the couch and putting Roger’s legs in his lap. 

“Do you think I’m ugly?” 

“I- Why would you think that? You’re anything but ugly,” Mr. May says, resting his hands on Roger’s smooth legs. “You’re beautiful. And you’ll find the perfect guy someday.” 

“Thank you.” Roger buries his face in the couch cushion, his face red. He frowns a bit at the last part. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company. 

Mr. May opens his mouth to say something else when he hears a soft snore. The older man gets off of the couch before picking Roger up in his arms. He carries him to his room and sets him down in his bed, covering him up in the blankets. He kisses the top of his head before turning the light off and leaving. 

—

Roger wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, starting to cry. He gets up from the bed and quietly goes into Mr. May’s room. He hesitates before waking the older man up. 

“Rogerina? What time is it? What’s wrong?” Mr. May asks, sitting up to turn on his lamp. 

“S-Sorry for waking you up, I just had a nightmare. Can I stay in here?” Roger asks, wiping his tears away with a sniffle. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Mr. May scoots over and pats the bed next to him. 

Roger climbs into the bed and turns the light off, getting comfortable. “Thank you.” 

“Now don’t get used to this, Rogerina. It’s just because you had a nightmare,” Mr. May mumbles tiredly. 

“I know, I know.” Roger closes his eyes to go to sleep. 

—

Roger wakes up, his head on his teachers chest. He feels arms wrapped around him and he smiles, snuggling back into the warmth. 

“Rogerina?” Brian asks, looking down at him. “You awake?” 

Roger looks up at him, blinking slowly. “Yeah. I’m tired though.” He yawns and lays his head back down. 

“You wanna eat something?” Mr. May asks, stroking his back. 

“Mm-mm.” Roger shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed. 

“How are you feeling down here?” Mr. May asks, moving his hand down to Roger’s ass. 

“Feels better,” Roger mumbles. “Now shh.” 

“Rogerina,” Mr. May says, pulling Roger’s shirt up slightly to stroke his back and hip.

“Hm?” He blinks his eyes open tiredly, looking up at him.

“It’s time to get up.” 

Roger groans. “Fine.” He doesn’t make an attempt to move. 

“Don’t make me spank you again. It’ll hurt since you haven’t had time to heal yet,” Mr. May warns, making Roger get up from the bed with a whine. 

Roger pouts and crosses his arms. “I didn’t even get my reward.” 

“Oh yeah I forgot about that.” Mr. May walks past him, gently patting his ass.

“Mr. Maaay,” he whines, coming up behind him and resting his head on his back tiredly. “I’m so sleepy.” 

The teacher brushes his teeth, ignoring him. 

“Hey why aren’t you answering me?” Roger asks, poking his back. 

“I’m not going to give my attention to a whiner,” Mr. May says, his mouth full of toothpaste. 

“I’m not whining!” 

Mr. May turns to give him a look. 

“Okay fine I’m whining but I’m just so tired, Mr. May.” Roger wraps his arms around his waist. 

Mr. May keeps brushing his teeth, rolling his eyes. “We’ll go get your reward, okay?” He sets his toothbrush down. 

“Okay!” 

“Now brush your teeth and get dressed.” Mr. May unwraps Roger’s arms from around him. 

Roger goes out of the room and into his own, trying to figure out something cute to wear. He finds a lacy black bra to wear under Mr. May’s jacket with a pair of shorts. He brushes his teeth before changing. 

“You ready?” Mr. May asks, coming into the room. 

Roger finishes putting lipstick on and turns to his teacher. “Yep!” He walks past his teacher, smirking when he knows he has his attention. “So, where are we going?” 

“Uh, It’s a surprise.” Mr. May quickly follows behind, letting a hand rest on Roger’s hip. 

They get outside and into the car, Roger slipping his sunglasses on and lighting a cigarette. They drive for a while, Roger’s hair and smoke blowing in the wind. 

They pull up to an amusement park and Roger gasps. “Mr. May! Oh my god this is gonna be so much fun! I’ve never been to an amusement park before!” 

Brian laughs with a smile, buying their tickets. He parks and they both get out. “I think you’d better hold my hand so you don’t get lost.” 

“Sounds good to me!” Roger takes his hand and smiles up at his teacher. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“Also, I think you should call me ‘Brian’ while we’re in public so no one suspects anything,” Brian says quietly, leading Roger into the park. 

The younger man blushes. “Okay, Brian.” He giggles at his own words as they hand their tickets in. 

“What do you want to do first?” Brian asks, looking down at him. 

“Can we just walk around a bit first?” Roger asks, gently squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah.” Brian starts walking, leading Roger around the park. 

Roger looks at everything in amazement. “This place is huge! There’s so much to do!” 

“How about we get some food? I bet you’re hungry.” Brian leads him to one of the food stands. “What do you want?” 

They spend a few hours walking around and going on different rides. Once the sun starts to set, they both decide to leave. 

“I’m tired,” Roger says with a yawn, holding onto his stuffed animal that Brian won for him. 

“I hope not too tired because our day isn’t over,” Brian says, patting his leg. 

“There’s more?” Roger perks up with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Brian drives them to the last place, listening as Roger gasps. 

“Oh my god, Brian! I’ve never been to a drive in before!” Roger smiles. 

“Well I’m glad that I get to be here for your first time.” Brian smiles back over at him. 

Roger blushes at the almost dirty sounding words. “So am I.” 

They pull into a spot after paying and Roger smiles up at the large screen. 

“So how does this work?” Roger asks, looking over at his teacher. 

“You just turn the radio on and the sound will come through the speakers. Oh and we can get food.” Brian turns the radio on to show him. 

“Wow that’s so cool!” Roger turns his body so he’s facing Brian all the way. “So. Food?” 

“We’ve got like ten minutes until it starts. Stay here and I’ll get us some food.” Brian gives him a smile and gets out of the car. 

He comes back just as the movie is starting, handing Roger some food. They watch the movie, hands finding each other’s once they’re done with their food. They move closer to each other, whispering about the movie. 

“Hey, Brian?” Roger whispers, turning to his teacher. 

“Yeah, Rogerina?” Brian replies, turning to look back at him. 

“Thank you for the amazing day. This has been just about the best day of my life. I’ve never had more fun.” Roger smiles and wraps his arms around his teacher. 

“I’m glad you had fun.” Brian hugs Roger back, pulling away after a moment. 

“Let’s get out of here early, okay? You seem tired.” Brian rubs his back. 

“Okay.” Roger positions himself more comfortably, closing his eyes as Brian starts the drive back to school. 

Roger gets woken up when they arrive, leaning on his teacher so he can walk to his room. 

“Get changed, okay?” Brian leaves the room so the younger can do as told. 

Roger gets up from the bed and takes all of his clothes off, trying to find something comfortable to wear. 

Just then, the door opens and Brian stands there, his mouth open in shock. “What the fuck?” 

“I-I can explain,” Roger says, quickly throwing a teddy on. 

“You’re not even a girl oh my god.” Brian runs a hand through his hair. 

“Please let me explain, Brian.” Roger pulls some panties up his legs. 

“You have five minutes. And then I call the headmistress.” 

“Okay.” Roger sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. “So my parents always wanted me to be a girl because apparently I look too girly to be a boy. They just couldn’t handle having a son so they would dress me up in girl clothes and call me their daughter. I never even knew that I was a boy. I would go to school as Rogerina Taylor. Everyone thought I was a girl. But my parents were abusive. They wouldn’t feed me or care for me really so I learned how to take care of myself. When I said I missed a year because I was moving around, I lied. I missed a year because I was in the hospital. My dad would beat me and one day he did it too much. That mixed with the fact that I hadn’t been fed in almost a week had me put in the hospital. I was all skin and bones. When I was there, I figured out that I was actually a boy and my name actually wasn’t Rogerina. I was thirteen. The doctors called the police once I told them what happened to me. My aunt who I never knew even existed came to the hospital and took me home with her. She tried to get me into boy clothes but I didn’t like them. I was a girl, I mean I grew up thinking I was one. So I kept going by Rogerina and wearing girl clothes. I learned all about stuff in high school and that’s where I became really insecure. I would throw myself at guys and basically just let people use my body. I didn’t think I deserved to have nice things. I believed what my dad said when I was younger. ‘I’m nothing but a hole’. So that was my motto. I was such a slut. I got sent here to hopefully turn things around but I just can’t see myself as a boy. I’ve been a girl my whole life,” Roger explains, tears streaming down his face. 

Brian wraps Roger in a hug, rubbing his back. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” 

“M-My parents are getting out of jail next week and I’m so scared,” Roger cries, holding onto him tightly. 

“It’s okay, they won’t find you. I’m gonna take you home with me and we’ll live there, okay? He’s never gonna put his hands on you again.” Brian picks Roger up into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. He carries him to his room and they both lay down. 

“M-Mr. May?” Roger looks up at his teacher. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, Rog. Not when we’re alone.” Brian moves some hair out of his face. “What is it?” 

“Okay. What happens when my dad comes looking for me? Do you think he’ll find me?” Roger asks, sniffling. 

“No, Rog, he won’t find you. Okay? I’m gonna protect you.” Brian kisses his forehead. “Now let’s go to sleep, okay?” 

“Okay.” Roger closes his eyes, hands holding onto his shirt tightly. 

—

Both men wake up, arms and legs tangled together.

“Are you gonna tell the headmistress?” Roger asks, nuzzling into Brian’s chest. 

“I feel like I should but I want you to graduate.” Brian rubs Roger’s back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Okay.” Roger nods. “I’m not gonna try to get with anyone or anything, I’m not interested in girls.” 

“That’s good to know.” Brian moves his hand up to stroke Roger’s hair. “We’ve got two more days together and then a month until you graduate. You’ve gotta sleep back in your room when everyone comes back, okay?” 

“Do I have to?” Roger looks up at Brian, his eyes large and pleading. 

“Yeah, we can’t have anyone suspecting anything. And you’re gonna have to start behaving in class.” Brian pokes Roger’s nose. “Don’t give me that look.” 

“But I like sleeping in here, Brian. It’s a lot easier to sleep when I have you next to me,” Roger says, almost whining. 

“I know, Rog, but no one can suspect anything. Okay?” Brian asks, holding Roger’s face in his hand. 

“Yes, sir.” Roger nods and puts his head back down on Brian’s chest. “Can we just stay here a bit longer? You’re really comfy.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Brian moves his hand down to run his fingertips over the back of Roger’s thigh and up under the pink teddy. He runs them up over his side, making Roger giggle. 

Roger squirms around on the bed and on Brian, trying to hold his laughter in. 

“Does that tickle?” Brian asks, smiling down at him. 

“Huh? Definitely not,” Roger says, stopping his movements, and smiling innocently. 

“So it doesn’t tickle you when I do this?” Brian asks, properly tickling him now.

Roger bursts out in giggles, trying to push Brian’s hand away. “B-Brian! S-Stop!” 

“No way!” Brian keeps tickling him. 

Roger climbs all the way on top of Brian so he’s straddling his lap, pinning his hands down on either side of his head. “I said ‘stop!’” Roger says, trying to catch his breath. 

Brian flips them over so he’s hovering over Roger. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be on top, baby.” 

The smaller blushes, arms wrapping around the larger’s neck. “Is that so? Maybe you should show me.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Brian uses one hand to hold himself up and uses the other push Roger’s teddy up so he can brush his fingertips along his smooth stomach. 

“Very much.” Roger looks up at Brian through his thick eyelashes. 

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” Brian leans down and kisses the side of his neck and to his collarbones. 

Roger blushes and pushes Brian’s head away playfully. “Stop, I am not.” 

“No, you are.” Brian moves so he’s next to Roger, laying on his side so he can see him. He brings the teddy up further, letting his hand run over Roger’s stomach. 

“Shut uuup,” Roger whines, pushing Brian’s hand away and pulling the teddy down. 

“I’m telling the truth.” Brian slips his hand back up under the teddy to rest his hand on his stomach. 

“Yeah yeah.” Roger rolls his eyes playfully. He turns over and throws a leg over Brian’s, pulling him closer. “Now I believe you said something about showing me how you’re on top?” 

“Did I? I must have forgotten.” Brian pretends to think. 

Roger pushes Brian on his back and kisses his neck. 

“Do you think it’s chilly in here?” Brian asks, acting as though he’s not affected. 

The younger lets out an annoyed sigh and turns away from Brian, getting up to leave. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Brian says, wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist and pulling him back in the bed. “Do you want me to show you or not?” 

“Yes!” Roger says happily.

“Someone’s a little eager.” Brian kisses from Roger’s cheek down to his collarbones. He runs a finger along the neckline of Roger’s pink teddy. “This is a pretty little number.” 

The smaller man squirms, looking up at the larger. “Wore it just for you.” 

“Did you now?” Brian asks, trailing the finger down Roger’s torso to the end of the teddy. He pulls it up to the smaller’s belly button, running the finger along the waistband of Roger’s panties. 

“Mhmm.” Roger closes his eyes, biting on his bottom lip. 

Brian moves away and lays on his back, making his Roger whine. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Roger whines, opening his eyes and giving Brian a pout. 

“Believe me when I say there’s so much I want to do with you and to you but I think we should wait until you’ve graduated.” Brian holds one of Roger’s hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss. 

“But why? I want you and you want me.” Roger pouts, resting his chin on Brian’s chest. 

“I know, baby, but we’re already being so risky. I want to make sure that we’ll be one hundred percent safe once we have our first time.” Brian kisses his forehead. 

“Okay, that makes sense. I don’t like how I have to wait so long though.” Roger looks up at Brian with a slight pout. 

“I don’t either. You turn me on so much with all of your little outfits.” Brian moves his hand to Roger’s back, pulling the teddy up to playfully slap his ass. “Especially the one you had on yesterday. You looked so damn pretty in that little bra and my jacket.” 

“I could say the same for you. You look so irresistible in those outfits you wear to teach. They make me want to just misbehave so I can have you punish me in any way you’d like.” Roger moves his lips to Brian’s ear. He moans, mouth moving down to kiss at his neck. 

Brian groans, hand gripping Roger’s hip tightly. “Baby, I already told y-“

“I know but that doesn’t mean that I can’t have some fun.” Roger grinds against Brian, letting his head fall backwards. “Fuck.” 

Brian keeps his hands on Roger’s ass, watching the pretty boy above him trying to get off. 

“Brian,” Roger breathes, whining when the older brings a hand up to tease one of his nipples. He keeps grinding, sitting upright now. “Oh please, sir.” 

“Please what, baby? Use your words.” Brian strokes Roger’s sides under the teddy. 

Roger bites on his bottom lip, not ceasing his movements. “I- please- come,” he breathes, speeding up a little. 

“You want to come, baby? You’re gonna have to get it by yourself,” Brian says, moving his hands off of Roger’s body. 

The smaller whines and puts Brian’s hands back on him. “If you’re not gonna help me then at least touch me,” he whines. 

“You’re so needy,” Brian says with a laugh, holding onto his hips again. 

“I just need a little help. Please?” Roger asks, squirming uncomfortably. 

Brian shakes his head. “No, baby, you get it yourself.” 

“Pleeeeaase, Brian. I’ll do anything,” Roger pleads, sticking his bottom lip out. “I just really need some help.” 

“And why should I help you?” Brian raises an eyebrow. 

“Because it’ll make me feel good and then I can help you out,” Roger says, gripping Brian’s dick through his clothes. 

“Okay okay.” Brian moves Roger’s hand. He puts his hands back on the smaller’s hips. “What exactly do you want me to do?” 

“Just move up against me,” Roger says, starting to grind down into him again. He moans once he feels Brian moving against him. “Mhmm, just like that.” 

Brian grinds back up into Roger, leaving a hand on his hip and moving the other to tease a nipple. “So pretty,” the older says. 

Roger closes his eyes tightly, hands holding onto Brian’s shirt tightly. He lets out a throaty moan.

The taller looks up at the shorter, hands holding onto his hips. He sits up so Roger’s in his lap and starts kissing at his neck. 

The smaller man whines, tangling his fingers in Brian’s hair. “Do we really have to wait until graduation? I want you now,” he breathes. 

“Yes, baby. I know it’s asking a lot when we’re doing this but we just have to wait a little while longer.” Brian sucks at Roger’s collarbones, not wanting to make any marks that’ll be visible. 

Roger moans, pulling at Brian’s hair. They keep their hips moving against each other, the shorter eventually coming with a loud moan. 

Brian kisses the side of his neck softly, stopping his movements. “You did so good baby.” He strokes his hair. 

Roger slumps against Brian, burying his face in his neck. “Mmm, I help you now,” he mumbles tiredly. 

“No, it’s okay, baby.” Brian stands up from the bed, Roger in his arms. He carries him into the bathroom and starts the bath. 

“What’re you doing?” Roger asks, moving his head to look at Brian’s face. 

“I’m gonna bathe you. Okay?” Brain kisses his forehead. 

“Okay.” 

Brian makes the water warmer and puts some bubbles in the tub. “I’m gonna put you down for a second so I can take your clothes off.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Roger whines, holding onto his shirt tightly. 

“I have to put you down to bathe you anyways, baby.” Brian sets Roger down on the floor and pulls the teddy and panties off. 

“Now I’m naked!” Roger covers himself shyly. 

“I know,” Brian says with a laugh, turning the water off when the tub is full. “Get in.” 

Roger gets into the tub, humming contently at the warmth. “This feels nice.” 

Brian pulls the chair from the corner up next to the tub. He starts to wash Roger’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. 

The smaller man closes his eyes and moans at the feeling. “That feels so good.” 

The taller man continues washing the shorter, making soft sounds of pleasure escapes past his lips. “Hey, Rog?” 

“Yeah?” Roger opens his eyes, looking up at the taller man. 

“So do you want to continue with being like a girl? I know you’re most comfortable that way, I’m just asking so I can help.” Brian washes the shampoo out of Roger’s hair. 

“I don’t really know. I know I’m a guy and I should probably start acting like one but I just can’t see myself as a guy. I’ve been a girl pretty much my whole life.” Roger closes his eyes again. 

“You shouldn’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you like dressing and acting the way you do then that’s totally fine and no one else’s opinion should matter.” Brian gets some soap to wash Roger’s body, starting with his neck and shoulders. 

Roger opens his eyes and turns to Brian with teary eyes. “Thank you so much, Brian. No one has ever cared about me like you do.” 

Brian smiles and kisses Roger’s forehead. “You deserve so much better, Rog. You deserve to have a loving family and a partner who’ll love you.” 

Roger wraps his arms around Brian’s neck. “Thank you so much. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

“It’s only the truth.” Brian kisses the top of his head. “Now could you get off? You’re getting me all wet.” 

Roger pulls away with a shy smile. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay.” Brian keeps washing Roger’s body. Once the smaller man is all washed, the larger drains the tub and wraps the smaller in a towel. 

“Thank you for that. It was really relaxing.” Roger smiles up at Brian. 

“You’re welcome, baby. Maybe I can join you next time.” Brian carries Roger into his room. “Now, what do you want to wear? We’re not gonna go anywhere so you don’t have to dress up.” 

“Can I just wear one of your shirts?” Roger asks with a blush. 

“Of course, baby. Just get some panties and we’ll go back to my room.” Brian watches as Roger slips some panties onto his legs. 

They go back to Brian’s room and the smaller puts on one of Brian’s shirts. It falls on him like a short dress due to their height difference. 

The smaller climbs into the bed with a smile, making the larger smile as well. 

Brian pulls Roger closer by his hips and tries to dry his hair with the towel. “Do you have a brush? Don’t want your pretty hair to get all tangled.”

“Yeah.” Roger quickly goes back into his room to get his brush, coming back and sitting in front of Brian. 

The older man takes the brush and gently starts brushing Roger’s hair to get all the knots out. 

—

The two men hug each other tightly, savoring their last few moments with each other before everyone comes back to school. 

“Remember, try to behave in class. And I know it’ll be hard but you can’t come and sleep with me anymore.” Brian kisses Roger’s forehead. 

“But I don’t want to be away from you,” Roger says with a pout.

“I know, baby, I don’t want to be away from you either. But just remember that we have less than a month until you graduate and then you can come and live with me.” Brian smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear. “Then we can do anything you want.” 

“Okay, right. Less than a month. We can do it.” Roger wraps him back in a hug. 

They pull apart and Roger leaves to go have a smoke outside. He catches up with his friends. 

Brian watches from the window, shaking his head at Roger’s outfit of choice. He’s wearing a dress that stops right below his ass, making Brian just want to punish him for wearing such a thing in front of other people. 

—

The next day marks the start of classes again. Roger and Brian try their best to keep away from each other so they’re not tempted to do something risky. 

That changes when Roger actually gets to Brian’s class. He sits in his usual seat, uniform on his small body. 

Brian comes in, not even giving Roger a glance. He starts the lesson, trying to teach like he did before there was anything going on with him. 

Roger’s friend nudges him, making him turn around. 

“So what’re you doing today?” She asks excitedly. 

“What are you talking about?” Roger asks, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Well usually you do something to make Mr. May annoyed. So what’s it gonna be today?” The girl asks, looking up at their teacher. 

“Oh I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it.” Roger jumps when he hears Brian calls his name. He turns around. “Yes, sir?” 

Brian gives him a knowing look. “Keep yourself facing forward, Miss. Taylor.” 

“Okay. Sorry, sir.” Roger gives him a slight wink, making his face darken slightly. 

Brian continues on with the lesson and Roger turns back around. 

“What do you think I should do?” Roger asks his friend. 

“Just keep talking to me. I think he’s getting annoyed.” The girl starts laughing quietly. 

“What’re you laughing about?” Roger asks, turning back around when Brian calls his name. 

“Face forward, Miss. Taylor. If I have to say it again, you’re staying after.” Brian gives him a warning look. 

“Sorry, sir,” Roger says, biting his bottom lip. 

The older man turns his back and keeps writing something on the chalkboard. He continues teaching. 

The girl taps Roger’s arm, making him turn around. “Well, this is the last time. Then you’re staying after. This is really quite hilarious.” 

“I don’t get how,” Roger says, confused. “Why are you laughing?” 

“It’s just funny to see Mr. May all worked up.” The girl shrugs.

Roger can’t help but think how the girl is wrong. Brian looks really hot worked up, he’s got an angry look on his face that shows that he’s serious. 

Brian calls Roger’s name again. “You’re staying after, Miss. Taylor.” 

Roger turns around. “Okay.” He bites the end of his pencil at the sight of Brian all worked up. 

Soon enough, class is over and everyone leaves except for Roger. Brian closes the door. “Over my desk.” 

Roger gets up from his chair and lays over the desk. He pulls the skirt up so it’s around his hips. 

“Baby, I thought we talked about you being good,” Brian says, gently stroking his ass. 

“I know, sir, but I just couldn’t help myself. That girl was telling me to get in trouble and you just look so hot when you’re mad,” Roger says, looking behind him and up at his teacher. 

“That girl told you to get in trouble?” Brian asks, trailing a finger along the waistband of Roger’s panties. 

“Yes, sir. You said we shouldn’t raise any suspicion and I was always getting in trouble before so I thought it was a good idea.” Roger bites his lip, moaning when he feels Brian pressed up against him. 

“Okay, that’s true. Now the second part. You said I look hot when I’m mad?” Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mhmm, so hot. You get this look on your face and I just know my punishment is coming. You just look so fucking hot.” Roger closes his eyes, moving his hips backwards against Brian’s.

“Is that so?” Brian pats Roger’s ass gently before bringing his hand down hard on his ass, making Roger moan. The larger man covers his mouth. “Gotta be quiet, baby.” 

Roger nods behind his hand, moaning again and again with each smack. 

Brian finally lets his mouth go, soothingly rubbing Roger’s ass. 

“Why’d you stop so early?” Roger looks back at Brian. 

“I didn’t want it to hurt you like last time, baby. And this was small so it required a small punishment.” Brian smiles at him and pulls him up, sitting down with Roger in his lap. “You look gorgeous today, baby.” 

“Thank you.” Roger smiles and buries his face in Brian’s neck. “I don’t want to leave. I miss you so much already.” 

“I know, but remember we have less than a month and then we can be together all the time.” Brian kisses his forehead.

“That’s so far away.” Roger frowns. “I want you now.” 

Brian strokes his hair with a smile. “I know, baby. Now go to lunch. I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay.” Roger gives him a hug before leaving.

—

Over the course of the next few weeks, Roger does little things to misbehave in class so he can get some kind of physical contact with Brian later. 

They try to keep their distance though, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. There are a few days left until Roger graduates and he goes to Brian’s room to talk to him. 

He knocks on the door. “Mr. May? I need to talk to you about something,” he says, looking around to make sure no one is near him before slipping into the room. 

“Rogerina! What are you doing in here?” Brian asks quietly, closing the door behind him. 

“I need to talk to you.” Roger kisses his cheek and sits down on the bed. 

“Okay. Is anything wrong?” Brian sits next to him, resting his hand on his knee. 

“Well no. I was just wondering about graduation. I don’t have anything to wear and I don’t know about the whole after part.” Roger moves closer and leans on Brian. 

“I can ask the headmistress if I can take you out tomorrow to get something since no one else can.” Brian kisses the top of his head. “And you go and walk across the stage, we party, and then I take you home.” 

“Okay. Sounds good. I guess I better go back to my room.” Roger sighs dramatically and gets up. “Let me know about tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Bye.” Brian gets up and kisses his forehead. 

Roger leaves the room with a slight frown. 

—

The next day, Brian wakes Roger up to go shopping. They both get changed and Brian waits outside in front of his car. 

Roger comes outside excitedly. “Are you ready to go?” 

Brian opens the car door for Roger and closes it after he gets in. He goes around the car and gets in on his side before starting the car up and driving away. “You look stunning.” 

“Thank you.” Roger kisses his cheek and slips his sunglasses on. He smooths out his dress. “You look very handsome today.” 

“Why thank you,” Brian replies, giving him a smile. 

They drive for a few more minutes before arriving at the store. Brian parks and they get out of the car, walking hand in hand inside. 

Roger looks at everything in awe, trying to find the perfect dress. “Oh my god this stuff is crazy expensive,” he whispers to Brian. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just find one you like.” Brian follows Roger, keeping his hands on his hips. 

Roger spots the perfect dress and tries to find it in his size. “I’m gonna go try this on. You stay here.” He pushes Brian down into one of the chairs they have. 

“Okay. But I want to see it on.” Brian sits in the chair, tapping his foot. 

Roger takes off the dress he’s wearing and puts the other one on, zipping it up in the back. He smooths it out and twirls around, smiling at the way he looks in it. “Brian,” he calls, sticking his head out of the door. 

The tall man gets up from the chair and slips into the dressing room. “Wow. You look beautiful,” he says, resting his hands on Roger’s hips. 

“You think so?” Roger looks at himself in the mirror and then up at Brian. 

“Yeah, definitely. You look like a princess.” Brian leans down so his head is on Roger’s shoulder. 

“Should I get it then?” The shorter asks with a smile. 

“Sure. If it’s the one you want.” Brian kisses the side of his neck and pulls away. “Change back into your clothes and meet me at the front.” He goes out of the small room. 

Roger smiles at his reflection and changes back into his clothes, carrying the dress to the check out. 

Brian wraps an arm around Roger’s waist and pays for the dress, not batting an eye at the price. They walk out of the store, the bag in Brian’s hand. 

“Before we leave can we go in there?” Roger asks, pointing across the street. 

“Yeah, if you want.” Brian puts the bag in the trunk and walks across the street, Roger’s hand in his. 

They shop for almost an hour in the adult store, picking up different things for Roger to wear and different things to try out together. They drive back to school. 

—

Brian gives Roger a hug before he has to get in line. He sits down with the other teachers and parents to watch the students walk across the stage. He claps extra loud when they call Roger’s name, watching him walk with a smile. 

Roger comes up to him after the ceremony, the gown gone so everyone can see his pretty dress. “Can we leave now?” 

Brian smiles down at him. “Yeah, sure. Say bye and meet me in your room.” 

“Okay.” Roger says goodbye to his friends before going into his room. 

The teacher says goodbye to his students and meets Roger in his room, kissing his forehead. “My bags are already in the car. I’ll help you with these.” He takes Roger’s bags and leads him outside to the car. 

“Oh I can’t wait to be alone with you,” Roger says quietly as they pass people. “It’s been way too long.” 

“I know, now we can just stay in bed all day.” Brian puts the bags in the trunk and starts driving once they’re both in the car. 

Roger puts his hand on Brian’s thigh with a smile. “Can I model all of the things I got for you?” 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Once they get to the beach, they both carry all the bags inside, falling down on the bed when they’re done. 

“Okay I’m gonna go find the bag.” Roger starts to get out of the bed, squealing when Brian pulls him back. “What’re you doing?” 

“I haven’t held you in like a week,” Brian says, burying his face in Roger’s neck. “Don’t go yet.” 

“Wait I don’t want to ruin this dress. Let me change.” Roger moves out of Brian’s arms and takes the dress off, standing in his bra and panties. 

“That’s good enough.” Brian pulls Roger back down on the bed. He wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“You take your clothes off too. I’m too naked.” 

Brian lets Roger go and takes his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on. He climbs back on the bed and leans in, kissing Roger softly. 

Roger, surprised at the foreign feeling, kisses Brian back just as soft. He tangles his hands in Brian’s hair, rolling on top of him. 

Brian rests his hands on Roger’s hips, holding him in place. He pulls back after a few moments, smiling up at him. 

“We need to do that all the time,” Roger says, pecking his lips. “I can’t believe you waited that long to kiss me.” 

“I know, baby. I really didn’t know what we were getting into and I didn’t want to just kiss you randomly.” Brian kisses the side of his neck. 

“That makes sense. But now you’ll kiss me whenever, right?” Roger asks, not moving from his position on top of Brian. 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Brian kiss his cheek, neck, and collarbone. 

“Can I have a real kiss?” Roger asks, trying to meet his lips. 

Brian flips them over and buries his face in Roger’s neck, giving him small kisses. 

“We really made it. Thank you for everything.” Roger smiles up at the ceiling, holding Brian against him. 

“Of course, baby. I want what’s best for you.” Brian lifts his head and gives Roger a smile. 

Roger leans down and captures Brian’s lips in a kiss. “I can’t believe I went so long without kissing you. This is the best thing I’ve ever felt.” 

“Clearly you haven’t felt other things,” Brian says, giving him a wink. 

The shorter’s mouth opens in surprise. “Shut up!” He playfully hits him in the shoulder. “I do remember you saying something about waiting until we were moved in to go that far and well here we are.” 

“I guess I did say that didn’t I?” Brian looks at the state of them. “I mean we’re practically naked so let’s just get on with it.” 

“Sounds good to me.”


	10. Hot for Teacher Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my most popular oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please let me know if you want me to continue this story and maybe even make it it’s own book

Roger and Brian have all weekend together before Brian has to go back to work. The freshmen through juniors have a few days left before they're off for the summer. Roger debates on whether or not to call Brian at work.

The small man has no idea what to do with himself in the big house. He unpacks some of their clothes for a while and then gets bored. He walks around the house, making himself familiar with everything. He picks up his old guitar, strumming it carefully. 

He gets bored of doing nothing and goes into the bedroom to find a bathing suit. He pulls a sundress over his body and goes outside on the beach. 

He takes the sundress off and drapes it over his bottom half. He makes sure that no one notices anything, lounging out on the sand on a towel. He slips his sunglasses on and closes his eyes to try to tan. 

He lays there for a while, enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. 

Someone comes up and blocks the sun, making Roger sit up. He opens his eyes and gasps when he sees who it is, covering his body up with the sundress. "W-What are you doing here?" 

"I had to track you down. You've embarrassed me enough," The man says, grabbing Roger's arm. 

"P-Please leave me alone," Roger stutters, trying to get his arm free from his father's grip. He starts to cry. 

His dad slaps him across the face, making him cry out in pain. "No. I'm bringing you home so you can't cause me any more embarrassment," he says, yanking him up. 

Roger whines in pain, trying to get free. Once he does, he knees his dad in the balls and runs into the house, locking the door behind him. He dials the number for the school, his vision blurry from his tears. 

"Welli-" 

"P-Put me through to Brian May please," Roger interrupts, sitting down on the floor so his dad can't see him through the windows. He covers his mouth as he waits, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Bri-" 

"Brian! I-It's my dad, he found me! He's h-here and he's t-trying to take me with him," Roger cries quietly, whimpering when his dad bangs on the door. 

"Rog, it's okay, he's not gonna hurt you. Just go in our room and lock the door, okay? I'm gonna try to come home as soon as I can," Brian says, trying to calm Roger down. 

"P-Please don't hang up, Brian! I'm s-so scared," Roger replies quietly, holding onto the phone tightly. 

"Baby please just do what I told you to. I'm gonna come home and it's all gonna be okay," Brian says, hushing him softly. "I'm gonna be right there holding you before you know it." 

"O-Okay." Roger hesitantly hangs up the phone and goes into their bedroom. He hides under the blankets, crying quietly to himself. 

Brian gets home as soon as he can, not finding Roger's dad anywhere lurking around the house. He unlocks the door and immediately goes into the bedroom. 

Roger gets out from under the blankets and practically jumps into Brian's arms, crying into his neck. "B-Brian, it was t-terrible!" 

"I know. I know, baby." Brian holds Roger in his arms, sitting down with him in his lap. "It's okay, he's gone. He's not gonna hurt you anymore, I'm here." He kisses the top of his head. 

Roger starts to calm down, holding onto his shirt tightly. "P-Please don't leave m-me again, Brian! H-He's gonna come back!"

"Baby, it's okay. Look at me," Brian says, wiping Roger's tears away once he moves his face from out of his neck. "I'm here. He's not gonna hurt you as long as I'm here, okay?" 

"H-He already did," Roger says, avoiding his eyes. 

"Where did he hurt you?" Brian asks, clenching his jaw angrily. He looks Roger over. 

"He g-grabbed my arm really h-hard and hit m-me," Roger mumbles, trying not to cry again. 

"Oh baby." Brian frowns and kisses the top of his head, holding him against his chest. "I'm sorry. I promise you that he'll never lay a hand on you again." 

Roger nods against his chest, nuzzling against him. 

"I know I'll never understand exactly how you feel but I'll always be here to take the pain away," Brian whispers against his hair, kissing the top of his head. "I'm always here to talk, listen, or just sit with. No matter what." 

"Thank you, Brian. I don't know what I'd do without you." Roger kisses his chest gently. 

Brian rocks Roger in his arms, humming a tune against his hair. "Why don't we take a bath, okay?" 

"Okay. But you have to come in there with me." Roger looks up at him. 

"Of course I will, baby." Brian stands up, Roger in his arms, and carries him to the bathroom. He sets Roger down on the floor and starts the bath, taking this chance to look him. "Baby, you look so pretty." 

The shorter man blushes under his gaze. "Is it obvious that I have a dick?" 

"No, baby. Such a pretty angel." Brian holds onto Roger's hips with a smile. He moves his hands down and pushes Roger's bathing suit bottom down. He moves his hands back up Roger's torso, taking the top off. "Gorgeous." Brian kisses the side of his neck. 

Roger blushes and pulls away from him. "Now you take your clothes off." 

Brian turns the water off and takes his clothes off. He gets into the tub and motions for Roger to do the same. 

The smaller man climbs in after him, sitting with his back against his chest. They both relax in the hot water, Brian's arms wrapped around Roger. 

—

Roger wakes up the next day when Brian is kissing him goodbye. "Don't want you to go," he mumbles tiredly, his eyes barely open. 

"I know but I've got to go to work, baby." Brian strokes his hair. "Call me if anything happens." 

"Mkay." Roger yawns and closes his eyes tiredly, falling back asleep almost immediately. 

Brian smiles and kisses the top of his head before leaving. 

Roger wakes up a few hours later, seeing the note Brian wrote for him on the bedside table. 

'Rogerina,   
Good morning, baby! I'm sorry I left but I still have a few more days of work :( Then we can finally be alone <3 If anything happens, call me right away. If you see him outside, call me. I don't want you to get hurt. Try to have a good day, baby. I'll try to come home tonight but we'll see what happens with the headmistress. I'll hopefully see you later! Have fun!  
-Bri <3'

The small man smiles at the note, holding it against his chest. He decides that he's gonna pull through and try to finish unpacking. While he's pulling clothes from the bags, he notices the forgotten adult store bag. 

He takes it and sits on the bed, taking everything out. He walks through the house and finds what he's looking for. He takes it back into the bedroom and takes his clothes off, putting one set of the lingerie on first.

He takes the Polaroid camera and snaps a few pictures of him in different poses. He does the same thing with the other sets of lingerie. He sets the pictures on the nightstand and brings the phone onto the bedroom, calling the number for the school. 

"Wellington Academy," The Secretary says. 

"Put me through to Mr. Brian May please," Roger says, twirling the phone cord. 

Brian picks up. "Baby? What's wrong? Is he there?" 

Roger doesn't say anything, starting to grind himself against the bed.

"Uhh Rogerina? Please say something." 

Roger closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan into the phone. 

"Rogerina? What're you doing, baby?" Brian asks through the phone. 

He takes a new toy they got and moves the panties aside, pushing it inside himself. "Mr. May," he breathes, whining softly. 

"Baby. I'm at work," Brian says quietly into the phone. 

Roger keeps pulling and pushing the toy in and out of himself, moaning each time. "Oh, Brian! That feels so good, sir." 

"I can't come home right now but you better believe you'll be getting a punishment later." Brian stays on the line, wanting to hear his pretty moans. 

Roger moves it faster inside of himself, shifting positions so he's sitting up on it. He bounces on it, crying out when it brushes against his prostate. "Brian! Oh fuck!" 

Brian clenches his jaw angrily, knowing he can't just drop everything and go home. He looks down at the now obvious bulge in his pants. 

"Oh Brian, won't you let me come?" Roger breathes into the phone. He keeps bouncing up and down on the toy, hand coming up to tease one of his nipples. 

"Rogerina. Do not come," Brian says sternly, keeping his jaw clenched. 

"Oh please, sir!" Roger whines, biting hard on his lip. He doesn't stop his movements, speeding up instead. "I'll be a good girl." 

"You're not being good right now, baby. Do not come." Brian closes his eyes, glad that he has his classroom to himself right now. 

"'Kay. Won't come." Roger bites his lip harshly, forcing himself to stop. He whines at the loss of friction. 

"Good girl." Brian slightly smiles, knowing he has Roger wrapped around his finger. 

"Thank you, sir." Roger holds it in with everything he's got, starting to go red in the face. "Oh it doesn't feel good, Brian." 

"I know, baby. You're doing so good," Brian compliments. 

"Thank you," Roger says, holding his breath. He puts the phone down for a second and snaps a few more pictures of himself. He picks the phone back up and takes the toy out of himself. "I need to come so badly." 

"I know, but you can't. Why can't you?" Brian asks, wanting to hold his baby. 

"Because I teased you at work. I played with myself without you and now I can't come. I was being bad," Roger says, biting his lip. 

"Mhmm, that's right. Good girl." Brian smiles. "I promise I'll try to come home soon so I can help you with that. Okay?" 

"Oh please try to hurry, Brian! It doesn't feel good!" Roger furrows his eyebrows in discomfort, looking down at his hard dick that's flushed red. "I need you." 

"I know, baby. I'm trying. Now go do something to take your mind off of it. But don't come." They day their goodbyes and Brian hangs up. 

Roger whines once he's off of the phone, trying to push his dick back into the panties. He hides the pictures he took and gets off of the bed to do anything else. 

He frustratedly makes himself something to eat, whining at anything and everything that annoys him. He reaches on his toes for the cereal he wants, his bulge brushing against the counter. He shudders and moans, stepping back to try to compose himself. 

"This is bullshit! He's not gonna know if I come," Roger says to himself, both wanting to come and wanting to know what would happen if Brian found out. 

He almost cries at the amount of discomfort, bringing a hand down to palm himself. He moans desperately and stops himself, contemplating disobeying again. 

He eats his food, squirming uncomfortably in the chair. He goes back into their bedroom to finish unpacking. He hangs up some clothes and puts others in drawers, smiling at all of the pretty clothes and lingerie he has. 

Once he's finished, his mind is completely off of his problem, and his dick is starting to soften. He gets his guitar out and sets it next to Brian's more expensive looking one. 

He furrows his eyebrows when he notices that almost everything in the house is very expensive looking next to his cheap guitar and old clothes. He puts one of Brian's shirts on and decides to have a look around. 

He goes through each room of the house, trying to find anything that'll tell him about Brian. He notices that the walls are bare and there are no family pictures anywhere. 

Roger goes into the guest bedroom and looks in the closet, finding a box of old newspaper clippings. They all talk about a rich couple and their son. There are envelopes of cash in the box, making his eyes widen. He finds a letter and decides to read it.

'Brian,   
Please come home, your father and I miss you. We don't understand why you'd throw all of your hard work away just to teach some brats. We payed so much money for you to have a good education and it's all gone. We know teachers don't get paid a lot so please take this money. We don't know how you're living so poor. The mansion is lonely without you. Your father isn't mad at you anymore. We understand that this is a phase that you'll soon get over. There's no way you could be attracted to other men, that's absurd! Please come home and visit us soon!   
Mother' 

Roger's eyebrows shoot up. He can't believe that his boyfriend is rich and he's incredibly poor. He puts everything back before finding some younger pictures of Brian. He smiles and holds one close to his chest, missing him so much. He puts everything back and goes into their room, plopping down on the bed. He relaxes under the blankets and decides to take a nap. 

—

The small man doesn't wake back up until Brian is back and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Brian!" He wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Hi baby," Brian says with a laugh. "Did you have a nice day today?"

"It was okay. I finished unpacking!" Roger smiles and pecks his lips softly. 

"Thank you, that's helpful." Brian pecks his lips back. "How about we eat some dinner?" 

"Okay," Roger says, not letting Brian go. 

"Get dressed and we'll leave soon." Brian lifts Roger up and sets him back down in front of the closet. 

"Okay." Roger takes Brian's shirt off, revealing his lacy lingerie. 

Brian blinks in surprise, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch him. 

The shorter slips a dress on over the lingerie and puts some heels on. "Let's go." 

The taller stands up and leads Roger out to the car. "You look gorgeous." He kisses the side of his neck. "I almost just wanna stay here and fuck you senseless." 

"Maybe you should," Roger says, biting his bottom lip and looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

"You'd like that too much." Brian closes the door and goes to his side, starting the car. He drives away, looking over at Roger every few seconds. "You really are gorgeous." 

"Thank you." Roger scoots closer and kisses his cheek and down his neck. 

"Baby, I'm driving! Cut that out," Brian says, trying to brush him off. 

"I'm not doing anything," Roger says, still kissing his neck. He puts a hand on his thigh. 

Brian pulls over and parks the car. He holds Roger's chin in his hand. "That was very dangerous, baby, I could've crashed the car. When I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. Okay?" 

Roger nods. "Yes sir." 

Brian lets Roger's chin go and starts driving again. 

—

They get to the restaurant and get sat at a small booth towards the back where a lot of people aren't sat. 

"Sir? I wouldn't even know what to get here." Roger looks over the expensive menu. 

"Get anything you want, okay?" Brian looks up at the waitress, seeing that it's one of the students that was in Roger's class. 

"Mr. May? Rogerina? Wow, weird seeing you guys here. And together," the girl says with a raised eyebrow. "Anyways, can I get you something to drink?" 

They both order, relieved when the girl walks away. 

"Brian?" 

"I know baby, I know. For now we're just having dinner because we bumped into each other, okay?" Brian takes his hand under the table, squeezing it gently. 

"Okay." Roger frowns. 

"This was supposed to be a date, I know." Brian strokes Roger's cheek soothingly. 

Roger nuzzles against his hand before giving it a kiss. "I wanna kiss you," he mumbles. 

"I want to kiss you too. We just have to wait a little bit longer." Brian takes his hand back when he sees the girl coming with their drinks. 

She takes their dinner orders and goes to put them in before coming back and practically pushing Roger over. "So Mr. May, I was wondering if you could maybe give me a big tip since I was one of your loyal students," she says, touching him under the table. 

Roger practically glares at her and opens his mouth to say something. 

"I'm only going to give you a big tip if you give us good service. So far you're not doing too well. Servers don't usually sit at the table with their customers." Brian looks over at Roger. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, fine," Roger mumbles, squeezing Brian's hand. 

"Well I figured that this is different because I know you and maybe we could talk. Alone," she says, giving Roger a pointed look at the last word. She moves to the other side next to Brian, touching his arm. 

"Oh I don't think so. Rogerina and I are having dinner together," Brian says, giving her a polite smile. 

"Listen here, bitch. Brian and I are here on a date so that would be great if you could leave us the fuck alone," Roger snaps, glaring at her. 

"Yeah right, sure you are," the girl replies, rolling her eyes. 

Brian gives him a look to try to calm him down, trying to reach him under the table. 

"We fucking are! If you could just back the fuck up, that would be great!" 

"Are you still talking? Could you leave?" The girl gives him a dirty look. 

"Alright, you asked for it." Roger stands up and pulls the girl up by her arm, dragging her outside. He raises his hand. 

Brian comes up behind him, touching his arm. "Rogerina, it's okay. Let's go." 

"Hold on, Brian. I need to do this." 

"No. You need to come on," Brian says sternly. 

"Okay." He backs up. "Don't ever fucking touch him again." He pokes he girl in the chest. 

Brian wraps an arm around Roger's waist, pulling him to the car. "I can't believe you really almost beat her up. It was fine." 

"She had her disgusting hands all over you." Roger furrows his eyebrows angrily. 

"Baby, it was okay. I'm yours, okay? No one else's." Brian pulls him against his chest, hugging him tightly. 

Roger instantly calms down, nuzzling against him. "Okay." 

"Let's go home. I think you're due for a punishment." Brian holds his hand and leads him to the car. 

"Really? I thought what happened today was my punishment," Roger whines. 

"Oh, that was part of it." Brian starts the car once they're both in and drives them home. "I want you on the bed. Take the dress off and wait for me." 

"Okay!" Roger hops out once the car is parked and goes straight into the house, taking his dress off. He sits down on the bed, waiting. 

Brian comes in, tie in hand. "Put your hands together." 

Roger holds his hands out to him, his wrists pressed together. 

The taller man ties Roger's wrists together, keeping eye contact with him. "You've been so bad today." 

"Have I?" Roger asks, blinking innocently. 

"Yes, very." Brian helps Roger stand up before sitting down on the bed. He doesn't have to tell Roger to get into position, watching as he lays across his knees. "Tell me what you've done today." 

"I called you while you were at work and I teased you. I touched myself without you and I almost disobeyed you again by touching myself almost to the point of coming." Roger closes his eyes. "I almost got into a fight because I was jealous." 

"Mhmm, good girl. But you didn't come, right?" Brian rubs his hands over Roger's ass. 

"No sir, I didn't." Roger bites his lip.

"Very good," Brian says before bringing a hand down on his ass. "Count." 

"One," Roger breathes, letting out a moan. 

Brian spanks him a few more times, Roger counting each one. 

"You did so good, baby. Now come up here and give me a kiss." 

Roger gets off of Brian's lap before pushing him down on the bed. He climbs over him and kisses him, tongue slipping past his lips.

Brian kisses him back and brings his hands down to rest on Roger's ass, rubbing soothing circles into the red skin. 

"Can you please fuck me?" He breathes against his lips. 

"Should I?" Brian pulls back and kisses the side of his neck. 

"Mhmm, please. I'll be good, Brian," he breathes, biting his bottom lip. 

"Okay okay." Brian watches as Roger climbs off of him. 

"Can you scoot up more?" 

"Yeah, okay." Brian scoots up on the bed, holding his arms out to him. 

Roger smiles and climbs back on the bed, laying on his chest with his bound hands awkwardly in between them. He slides back down and tries to pull Brian's pants off, palming his bulge. 

"Baby, what are you doing?" Brian asks, running a hand through Roger's hair. 

The latter mouths at Brian's dick through his briefs before pulling them down. He looks up at Brian innocently. "What do you think I'm doing?" He takes Brian's dick in his hand, moving it up and down awkwardly with his wrists still tied together. 

"I don't know yet," Brian says, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the pillows. 

"Well how about now?" Roger licks up the length of Brian's dick before wrapping his lips around the tip. 

"Fuck," Brian breathes, hand tangling in Roger's hair. 

The smaller man flicks his tongue over the slit, lapping up the precome. He brings the dick deeper into his mouth and into his throat, making Brian groan. 

"Mmm, that's so good, baby." Brian looks down at Roger, meeting his eyes. 

Roger keeps eye contact as he pulls off. He uses his hand to awkwardly stroke him before licking at the underside of the head. He drags his teeth along the underside, making Brian cry out. 

"Baby, baby, hold on. I'm about to come. I want to be inside of you first." Brian unties his wrists. 

Roger moves up on Brian's body, sitting on his lap. He grabs the lube from the bedside table and squirts some into his hand, slicking Brian's dick up. He sinks down on him, moaning loudly. 

Brian holds onto Roger's hips, looking up at him. He thrusts his hips up, watching as Roger throws his head back and moans. 

"Brian," Roger breathes, meeting his thrusts. "You feel so good." He closes his eyes tightly and puts his hands on Brian's chest to steady himself. 

Brian sits up on the bed, Roger moving with him. He thrusts up into him, hands holding his hips tightly. "You're so pretty," he breathes, kissing him hard. 

Roger moans against his lips, kissing him back. He wraps his arms around his neck and moves against him. For the second time that day, Roger is painfully hard and wanting to come. "So close," he breathes. 

"Don't come," Brian says, kissing from his lips to his collarbones. "Not yet." 

Roger whines, trying to hold it in. "Brian, it's so uncomfortable!" 

"I know, baby." Brian sucks at his collarbone, continuing with his thrusts. "You're doing so good." 

The shorter moans and furrows his eyebrows in concentration, trying to make sure that he doesn't come.

Brian comes with a groan before pulling out of Roger. He lays Roger down on the bed and stands up to take his clothes off. 

Roger lays on his back, shifting uncomfortably. "Oh please let me come, sir," he whines. 

Brian lays down next to Roger on his side. "Not yet, baby. Soon." He puts a hand on Roger's chest, lightly trailing it down his body. He stops right above Roger's panties. 

"Brian, please," the frustrated blonde whines. "Fuck, I just wanna come so badly." 

Brian gets the bag from the adult store they went to a few weeks ago, getting the plug out. He pushes Roger's panties aside and pushes it inside, making him moan. 

"What's that?" Roger asks, trying to see. 

"It's a plug. Now you've got all of my come inside of you," Brian says, tapping the pink heart-shaped jewel. 

"Wanna see," the shorter mumbles. 

"Okay." Brian takes the polaroid off of the bedside table and snaps a picture of the plug, handing it to Roger. 

"That's so pretty," he says, smiling at it. 

"Mhmm. You look so gorgeous right now, baby." Brian kisses his cheek. 

"Can you please let me come, sir?" Roger pleads, giving Brian an innocent look. 

"Okay, come for me, baby." Brian kisses his neck, watching and listening as Roger comes with a moan. "Good girl. So obedient." 

"I'm not good, sir. I've been bad all day," Roger breathes, trying to catch his breath. 

"You were bad but you took your punishments so well. You obeyed me all day so you are a good girl," Brian says, kissing his cheek. "My good, good girl." 

Roger blushes, burying his face in Brian's neck. "Stoop," he whines, moving on top of Brian. 

"You are! Every good girl deserves a reward," Brian says, rubbing Roger's back. "Unless you're not good..."

"No I'm good!" Roger lifts his head. "I'm a good girl." 

"That's what I thought." Brian kisses Roger's forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Okay." Roger rolls off of Brian and touches the plug curiously. He looks at the picture Brian took of it and can't help but think that it looks so pretty. 

He hides it with the other pictures of himself and puts the lube back into the bedside table. He sits patiently, waiting for Brian to come back. 

Brian comes back into the room with a bowl of something, Roger trying to curiously look inside. "Hold on just a minute, baby." He sets the bowl down on the bedside table and puts some underwear and a shirt on before sitting down and motioning for Roger to come closer. 

Roger sits next to him, leaning practically his whole body weight on Brian. 

The older man wraps an arm around the younger's waist and gets the bowl from the bedside table. He hands it to Roger with a smile. "Don't spill it." 

"Okay." Roger finally looks at what's inside the bowl, smiling. "Thank you, Brian!" He holds a spoonful out to Brian, watching as he eats it. Some dribbles down his chin and Roger wipes it away with his thumb before licking it off of his thumb. 

"Eat your ice cream so we can go to sleep, baby." Brian kisses his forehead, watching Roger with a fond smile. 

"Okay." Roger eats his ice cream happily, humming a tune. Once he's done, he reaches over Brian to put the bowl on the bedside table. 

Brian lays down and brings Roger with him on his chest, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight baby. Tomorrow is my last day then I'm all yours." 

"Goodnight," Roger says back, leaning up to give Brian a soft kiss goodnight. 

The older man is out within a few minutes. Once Roger is sure Brian is asleep, he gets up from the bed and takes all of the polaroid pictures out from the hiding spot. He goes into the kitchen and hides them in Brian's bag with a smirk. He goes back into the bedroom and under the covers in Brian's arms. 

"What're you doing, babe?" Brian mumbles, tightening his arms around Roger. 

"Nothing, Bri. Go back to sleep," he whispers, kissing his chest. 

—

Brian kisses Roger goodbye the next day and leaves for work. He drives to work and greets his students, getting his bag with his papers out. Along with his papers, almost twenty polaroids fall out all over his desk. 

He picks one up to see Roger in a set of lingerie, posing for the camera. Brian quickly grabs all of the pictures and stuffs them back in his bag. He shakes his head and starts the day. 

Once his classes change, Brian takes the pictures back out, looking at all of them. He feels himself getting hard and calls the house. 

"Hello?" Roger asks into the phone. 

"What the fuck are these pictures?" Brian hisses, looking through them all. 

"Oh, those. I must have put them in your bag by accident. Sorry," Roger says innocently, biting his lip. 

"Baby what are you trying to do? Get me in trouble?" Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, I was just trying to show you my pictures. Do you think they're pretty?" Roger asks, moving a hand down to palm himself. 

"Very pretty, baby. But you know you have to be punished now, right? You can't just put these in my bag when I'm at work," the taller replies sternly. 

"Do I really, sir? I didn't mean to be bad, I just wanted to show you my pictures," Roger says with a frown. 

"Yes, baby. Don't lie to me. That's another five," Brian says. "I have to go now. When I come home I expect you to be in your bra and panties in your punishment position." 

"Yes sir. I'll see you when you get home." Roger hangs up. 

—

Brian comes home, his jaw clenched angrily. He comes into the bedroom to see Roger how he told him to be. "Baby, you need to learn not to tease me at work, okay?" 

"Yes sir." Roger nods, not looking up at him. 

"This is the second time you've done something that could've gotten me fired." Brian lifts Roger's legs up and slides under him. He puts Roger's legs back down and starts the punishment. 

By the time Brian is done spanking him, Roger's ass is bright red and his face is wet with tears. 

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Roger says through his tears. 

"Go lay on the pillows." 

Roger gets off of Brian and lays on his side of the bed that's never been laid on before since Roger always sleeps on top of Brian. He buries his face in the pillow to muffle his cries. 

Brian sighs and gets up from the bed to get changed. He goes into the bathroom to shower. Once he comes back, Roger isn't on the bed where he left him. He looks through the house and finally finds Roger sleeping in the guest bed, holding the bear Brian won for him the time they went to the amusement park. 

He takes the sight in, noticing that Roger isn't wearing the usual lingerie he wears to bed. He's wearing a shirt and some pants, making Brian frown a bit. He covers Roger up and gives him a kiss goodnight before leaving the room.

—

When Brian wakes up the next morning, he can hear faint arguing. He walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, seeing Roger standing outside talking to a man he's never seen before. 

"So now you want to come home? Well we don't have a fucking house anymore since you ratted me out to the cops!" The man yells in Roger's face. "Why don't you show me how well you fuck, for old time's sake." 

"N-No, I don't want to do that. I just want to go h-home, I don't belong here," Roger says quietly, not moving his dad's hand from his ass in fear that he'll get hit. 

Brian comes outside. "What's going on out here?" He asks, confused. 

"So this is the prick you've been fucking? What's so good about him?" The man grumbles. 

"Rog?" Brian asks, ignoring the man. 

"She wants to go home," The man says, stepping in front of Roger, blocking him from view. 

"I think she can speak for herself. Rogerina, what's going on?" Brian asks, trying to meet Roger's eyes. 

"She doesn't want to stay here anymore. She wants to come with me and show me a good time like she always used to," Roger's dad says, putting his hand on Roger's chest where a boob would be if he had one. "Isn't that right?" 

"Would you get your fucking hands off of her? She clearly doesn't want to go with you," Brian says angrily. "And what does he mean by that, Rogerina?" 

"We're leaving now." The man turns around and leads Roger away. 

"Just let it go, I'm better off with him," Roger mumbles to Brian, not meeting his eyes.

"What'd you say, girl? Did I tell you to speak?" His dad asks angrily, striking him across the face. 

Roger falls down from the force, wincing at the pain.

"What the fuck? Back off before I call the cops and send your sorry ass back to jail!" Brian shouts, bending down next to Roger. "Are you okay, baby?" 

"I'm fine, just let me go," Roger says once Brian holds onto his arm. 

"No way am I letting you go with him," Brian says, pulling Roger into his arms. 

"Brian please just let me go, I don't belong here," Roger says, his eyes welling up with tears. 

"No, Roger. I care about you so much and there's no way I'm letting you go with him. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt," Brian says quietly, stroking his now red cheekbone. 

"Y-You love me?" Roger asks, looking between Brian's eyes. 

"Yes, so much, baby. I can't see the person I love get hurt." Brian wipes his tears away. 

"I love you too." Roger wraps his arms around him tightly. "Take me home." 

Brian stands up with Roger in his arms and punches his dad across the face. He brings Roger inside and lays him down on their bed. 

"I love you," Roger whispers to him. 

"I love you more, baby," Brian says, giving him a soft kiss. "What did he mean when he said you were gonna show him a good time?" 

"My dad, well he used to..." Roger starts, not being able to say it. "You remember that thing my dad said about me, right? That I'm just a hole. Well he meant for himself." 

Brian gasps and wraps his arms around Roger tightly. "I'm so sorry, baby. I had no idea." 

"It's okay, it's in the past." Roger hugs Brian just as tight. "I've had years to move on." 

"Why'd you want to go with him?" Brian asks, holding Roger's hand in his. 

"I just sort of freaked out after last night. It just made me think that you didn't love me and that you were just using me for sex," Roger says almost uncomfortably. "I just don't like the harsh punishments, they remind me of him."

"Baby, you should've told me. I don't want you to think that going back to him is your only option. I love you so much and I'm here for you to talk to, always. If I ever do something to make you uncomfortable, you need to tell me, okay?" Brian looks up at him with a frown. "I'm so so sorry that I made you think of him. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend and I really screwed it up." 

"No, Brian, it's not your fault. You had no idea. I grew up thinking that I wasn't allowed to feel uncomfortable or have feelings at all. I learned to bottle everything up and pretend like everything is okay." Roger runs his fingers through Brian's hair. 

"Please don't do that with me, baby. Your feelings matter. You matter." Brian kisses his cheek. "I want you to tell me things, okay? How you're feeling, all of it." 

"Okay. I promise." Roger pulls him into a soft kiss, frowning when he feels wetness against his cheeks. He pulls back and wipes Brian's tears away. "Why are you crying?" 

"You're just the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. You're so sweet and gentle, you don't deserve any of the things that have happened to you. You deserve the whole world, baby." Brian kisses his forehead. "I just can't believe that asshole would do all of that to you. You were just a poor innocent child, you couldn't have known any better." 

"It's all over, Brian. You saved me, I'm okay." Roger holds Brian's face in his hands, wiping his tears away. 

"I know but you don't deserve the life you got. You deserve so much better." Brian kisses him softly, tears mixing in between their lips. 

Roger pulls back. "Please don't cry, Brian. Look at me." 

Brian tries to stop crying and looks at Roger. 

"I'm okay, I'm alive. I'm safe because of you. You've made my life so much better. You gave me a second chance at a better life." Roger looks between his eyes, wiping his tears away. "You don't need to cry." 

Brian nods and kisses Roger softly, feeling as though he'll shatter with one wrong move. He runs his fingers though the smaller's hair, holding him gently. 

Roger pulls back, resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Brian." 

"I love you too, baby. So much." Brian moves so he's laying next to Roger, wrapping an arm around him. "You're so gorgeous." 

"Thank you. So are you." Roger nuzzles against his chest. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Roger breaks it. "So which picture was your favorite?" 

Brian reaches into the nightstand, pulling out the pictures. "I think this one. It looks like you're looking into my soul with those big beautiful eyes of yours. And look, you've just got that look on your face that says 'fuck me, I know I'm pretty'." 

"How is my face saying that?" Roger asks, giving him the same look. 

"Fuck, don't do that. You'll get me all hard." Brian playfully pushes his face away. "And you've got those half lidded bedroom eyes, your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed, and your lips are red and parted. They look like they're ready to be put to use. Basically the 'fuck me, I know I'm pretty' look." 

"Oh my god shut up! I was just making my regular face!" Roger laughs and looks up at him in adoration. 

"Oh were you? Which picture is your favorite?" Brian asks, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Roger looks through the pictures. "This one. I think I look pretty here. Almost like a real girl." He points to one of the pictures. 

"You look pretty in all of them, baby! And you look just as much as a girl as any other girl. Don't tell anyone but you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Brian kisses his temple. 

"Oh no I'm not. I'm not even a real girl." Roger half frowns. 

"Baby, if that's what you want to be then that's what you are. Just because of what's in between your legs doesn't make you any less of a girl." Brian rubs soothing circles into his back. "And yes you are. The first time I saw you, I could hardly breathe. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." 

Roger blushes and hides his face in his neck. "If you don't stop I might have to punch you." 

"If I don't stop what, princess? Telling the truth?" Brian strokes his hair with a smile. "Would you rather me lie and talk about all of the girls I've seen?" 

"No. Me and me only." Roger pulls back, crossing his arms with a pout. 

"I'm just kidding. You're the only person I pay attention to." Brian taps his bottom lip. "You're so fucking adorable." 

"Good. And I'm not!" Roger keeps his arms crossed. 

"Then what are you?" Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. "You know, one of the reasons I call you 'baby' is because you're cute. Do you want me to stop calling you that?" 

"No! Fine," Roger starts with a sigh. "I guess I'm cute." 

"That you are, baby." Brian kisses his forehead. "You have so much anger in this little body of yours." He pokes Roger's side. 

"I do not!" Roger crosses his arms again and glares at Brian. "I'm sweet!"

"Oh, are you? That's weird, I don't remember the last time you were sweet," Brian jokes, pretending to think. 

"Brian! I am sweet! Otherwise you wouldn't call me 'baby', right?" Roger whines, getting out of the bed. "I'll be sweet right now!" He goes into the kitchen. 

Brian waits for a while, hearing Roger knocking something over. "Rog?" 

"I'm fine, just stay there!" Roger comes back into the room, a bowl of Brian's favorite cereal in his hands. "Here you go, Bri! See, I'm sweet!" 

"Yes you are, baby. Come up here." Brian takes the bowl and pats the bed next to him. 

Roger climbs up and sits next to Brian, snuggling into his side. "I love you." 

"I love you too, princess." Brian kisses the top of his head.

"If I'm a princess does that make you my prince?" Roger asks, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Brian shrugs and eats the cereal. 

"It's early and I'm so tired." Roger yawns and lays his head in Brian's lap. 

"Take a nap then, baby." Brian strokes his hair gently. 

"Then I'm not gonna feel good when I wake up." Roger closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable on his lap. 

"Well if you're not gonna feel good then maybe you shouldn't take a nap," Brian says after swallowing a mouthful of cereal. 

"But I'm sleepy." Roger looks up at him. 

"Do you want me to wake you up some?" Brian asks, setting the bowl aside once he's done. 

"Mhmm." He nods. 

Brian lifts Roger's head and slides down on the bed next to him. He holds his arms out. 

Roger scoots into his arms, nuzzling against his chest. "You're supposed to be waking me up!" You're only making me more tired!" 

Brian wraps his arms around Roger and starts tickling him. 

The smaller squirms in Brian's arms, giggling and squealing. He tries to get free, pushing Brian's hands away. "S-Stop!" 

"Baby, I'm just trying to wake you up! You know you love it," Brian says, not stopping. 

"B-Brian! Get off!" Roger climbs on top of Brian and takes his hands and sits on them. "I said to stop," he says, trying to catch his breath. 

"Well I didn't want to. I just wanted to wake you up like you told me to," Brian says, getting his hands free and holding onto Roger's hips.

"Not like that." Roger crosses his arms over his chest with a pout. 

"Baby, I'm just playing with you." Brian uncrosses Roger's arms and kisses one of his hands. 

"I don't like being tickled." Roger furrows his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. I won't do it again." Brian sits up, Roger in his lap. 

"Good." Roger wraps his arms around Brian's neck. "Can we go somewhere? I'm bored." 

"Like where, baby?" Brian wraps his arms around Roger's waist and kisses his forehead. 

"I don't know, anywhere." Roger runs his fingers through Brian's curls. 

"Okay. Can you get dressed for me?" Brian doesn't let Roger go, tightening his arms instead. 

"Yeah, if you'd let me go!" Roger laughs and leans in, giving Brian a kiss. 

The taller man kisses the shorter softly, fingertips running over his hips lightly. "Go get dressed, baby." 

Roger gets out of Brian's arms and goes to the closet to get dressed. He changes the clothes he's wearing for a bodysuit, pulling a skirt over it. He puts some heels on and turns to look at Brian. 

"Oh my god." Brian quickly gets up and stands in front of Roger. "You look so beautiful, baby. Fuck, I just want to take you right here." 

"Maybe you should do it then." Roger gives him the same look they were talking about earlier, arms wrapping around his neck. 

"Fuck, baby, don't give me that look." Brian keeps his eyes on Roger's face, hands moving down to cup his ass. 

"What look? I'm just giving you my regular look," Roger says innocently, batting his eyelashes. He unwraps himself from Brian and goes into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. 

Brian gets himself changed and waits for his turn.

Roger comes back out, mascara on his eyelashes and lipstick on his lips. He straddles Brian's lap and wiggles to try to get comfortable before moving his lips to Brian's ear. "Are you going to fuck me, sir?" 

Brian shoots his hands out to hold Roger's hips. He closes his eyes at Roger's words, trying to compose himself. "Give me one reason why I should." 

"I'm a princess and princesses get everything they want," Roger says, tangling a hand in Brian's curls.

"Is that right?" Brian holds Roger's ass in his hands. 

"Yes, sir, it is. Another reason you should fuck me is because I'm a good girl and I deserve a nice big dick." Roger moves a hand down in between them, gripping his dick. 

Brian groans and holds the back of Roger's neck in his hand, tilting his head back. "Are you a good girl?" He kisses at Roger's neck, sucking in a few different spots. 

Roger bites his lip, trying not to let out any sounds. "Yes, sir," he breathes. 

"Maybe I should fuck you when we come back," Brian says against his neck. 

"Whatever you say, sir," Roger breathes, his eyes closed and his lips parted. 

Brian kisses up his neck to the corner of his mouth. "Let's go, baby." 

Roger climbs off of Brian and stands up, smoothing his skirt out. "How do I look?" 

"Gorgeous." Brian brushes his teeth in the bathroom and gets himself changed, Roger watching from where he's sitting on their bed. 

Once Brian is done, he stands in front of Roger and holds his chin in his hand. "You're such a good girl. Waiting patiently for me to be ready." He leans down and gives Roger a kiss on the forehead. 

Roger smiles at the compliment. "Just for you, sir," he mumbles, his face still in Brian's hand. 

"You're such a pretty girl too." Brian runs his free hand through Roger's hair. "I want you to wait for me in the car, okay?" 

Roger nods. "Yes, sir." He stands up once Brian lets go of his face and grabs his sunglasses before going outside in the car. 

Brian comes outside a minute later and starts the car, turning to look at Roger. "You're being such a good girl today, baby." He kisses Roger's forehead. 

"Thank you, sir. I try to be good for you." Roger gives him a smile and smooths his skirt out from where it was riding up. 

Brian starts to drive, hand resting on Roger's thigh. They finally arrive and Roger gasps when he sees what it is. 

"A roller rink? Wow, I've never been to one before," Roger says, looking at the building in awe. "Shouldn't I have socks?" He looks down at his heels. 

"I got you some, baby." Brian turns the car off and gets out, going around the car to help Roger out. He holds the smaller's hand and leads him inside. 

They get their skates and Brian watches as Roger tries to put his on. Brian laughs and kneels down, helping him put the skates on. 

"There you go. It's a little hard at first so hold onto me, okay?" Brian stands up and helps Roger up, catching him once he stumbles. He holds onto Roger's hips tightly and leads him to the rink. 

Roger keeps his eyes down on his feet, trying to figure out how to use them. He holds onto Brian tightly, scared that he'll fall. "B-Bri," he says, his voice wavering. 

Once they're on the rink, Brian turns to face Roger, tilting his chin up so they're looking at each other. "I've got you, okay? I won't let you fall. Keep your eyes on me." 

Roger nods, not letting his eyes look down. He keeps his hands holding onto Brian tightly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Brian starts skating backwards around the rink, hands never leaving Roger's hips. "You see, baby? I'd never let you fall." 

Roger smiles at that, still a bit scared of what'll happen if Brian lets him go. 

"You wanna do a trick? It'll be fun," Brian says, not waiting for him to answer. He brings Roger against his chest and leans down to kiss him, twirling them around.

They pull back once they've stopped twirling, just standing still. Roger laughs and wipes the lipstick off of Brian's lips with his thumb. "Sorry about that." 

"No, it's fine, princess." Brian smiles down at him and pecks his lips again. "You are so gorgeous." 

Roger wraps his arms around Brian's neck and nuzzles their noses together. "Thank you for bringing me here. You make me so happy." 

"I'm glad you're happy, baby. I just want to make you happy," Brian replies and kisses his nose. "Let's get back to skating." He pulls back a little and they get back into their previous positions, Brian leading the way by skating backwards. 

"I know you're not gonna let me fall but it's still scary to think that I could fall," Roger says, keeping his eyes on Brian's like he was told to. 

"When you fall, it might hurt for a second but it's not bad," Brian says, still skating backwards. "I used to fall all the time and now look at me." 

They skate in silence for a few minutes before Roger breaks it. "Hey Bri?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"So I was thinking about it and well I don't exactly have boobs or anything which kind of sucks. So I thought that I could get my nipples pierced or something so I have something on my chest to make me not so boring." Roger looks up at him shyly, batting his eyelashes. 

"Baby..." Brian trails off, thinking about it. "You're not boring at all. You don't have to do that unless you want to, okay?" 

"I do, I want to. What do you think about it?" Roger bites on his lip nervously. 

"I think that if it's something you really want to do then I support you." Brian kisses his forehead. "Also they'd be pretty hot, huh?" 

Roger nods. "Yeah, that's another reason why I want them. I want to look good for you." 

"How about we get something to eat and go do that," Brian says, starting to skate towards where they have to get out. "And you look beautiful to me, no matter what." 

"Wow, I love you so much." Roger smiles and leans in to kiss Brian, catching him off guard, and making him fall. Since Roger was holding onto him so tightly, he falls on top of Brian. 

They both laugh and Brian gives him a peck. "I love you too, baby." They both get up and change back into their regular shoes. 

"Lets go to the bathroom to wash our hands." Roger leads him to the bathroom and they both go into the one person bathroom, Roger washing his hands first. 

Brian stands behind him and moves his hair out of the way before leaning down to kiss his neck. "You've been so good today, baby."

"Thank you, sir. You keep saying that." Roger turns around after he's done washing his hands, smiling up at him.

"Well I'm just letting you know since there could be a reward in store." Brian kisses his nose. 

"Yay! Let's go get some food!" 

"I've gotta wash my hands first, love." Brian washes his hands once Roger moves out of the way. They both leave the bathroom and the rink before getting into the car. 

Roger looks down at his chest and pulls the bodysuit away from his body to look at his lack of boobs. "How do you think I would look with boobs?" He asks as Brian starts driving. 

"Beautiful." Brian rests a hand on Roger's thigh. "You look beautiful to me no matter what." 

Roger kisses his cheek. "Thank you. No one had ever called me beautiful before you came along."

"Those people clearly have something wrong with them. You are the most beautiful person, inside and out." Brian looks over at Roger with a smile. 

Roger just looks at Brian for a while, looking over all of his features. "I love you. We also say that a lot now."

Brian glances at Roger with a smile. "I love you too, princess." He takes one of Roger's hands and gives it a kiss. "And I guess that's because we're trying to make up for all of the lost time where we didn't say it." 

They get to the place they wanted to eat, pulling into one of the stalls. "Let's try to figure out what we want so we can go get your nipples pierced." 

"Okay." Roger moves closer to Brian to see the menu, resting his head on his shoulder. 

They order their food and Roger smiles up at Brian. "Wow, I really can't believe I'm doing it, Brian!" 

"I know, baby. I'm so happy that you're doing doing this," Brian says, kissing his forehead. "I just want my princess to feel comfortable in her body." 

"I'll definitely feel more comfortable after this. More confident too." Roger rests his head on Brian's chest. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Brian strokes his back comfortingly. 

Someone comes and brings their food, Brian paying. Roger wipes the rest of his lipstick off with a napkin and drinks some of his milkshake. 

They eat their food, Roger giving Brian some of his fries. They talk about their food and what's to come after. 

Once they're done, they use the wipes given to them and throw their trash away before leaving. 

"I'm nervous, Bri," Roger says, fiddling with Brian's fingers. 

"Don't be, baby. I'm gonna be right there next to you, holding your hand," Brian says, kissing Roger's hand. 

"That's not enough." Roger looks over at him nervously. 

"You can sit on my lap then, baby. We can ask if we can do that, okay?" Brian glances over at him with a reassuring smile. 

—

Brian talks to the guy behind the counter and sits down next to Roger once he's paid. "Everything's gonna be okay, baby," he whispers against his hair. 

Roger nuzzles into his warmth with a smile on his face. He nods and buries his face in Brian's neck. 

They eventually get called back and Brian wraps an arm around Roger's waist to lead him to where they're being told to go. 

Brian says something quietly to the guy and sits up on the chair, pulling Roger with him into his lap. He pulls Roger as close as he can get him, kissing the back of his head. "It's all gonna be okay, baby. Remember, this is for you. So you're more comfortable, right? Just think of how you'll feel after," he whispers, holding his hands tightly. 

The guy preps the needle and asks Roger to pull the bodysuit down. He does and looks away self consciously, looking up at Brian. 

The man warns that he's about to do it after he's prepped and cleaned everything. Right when he says he's gonna do it, Brian leans down and kisses Roger to take his mind off of it. 

Roger relaxes for a second before whimpering once he feels the needle. He pulls back once the guy says it's done, wiping a tear away. He doesn't look but prepares for the second one. 

They do the same thing, Brian kissing Roger. It doesn't hurt as much the second time and so Roger pulls away early. He listens to all of the directions the guy has for after care, asking a few questions here and there. He gets a cleaning solution and pads to wear in his bodysuit so the material doesn't irritate them. 

They leave hand in hand, going into the car. 

"That wasn't so bad. Right?" Brian rubs his back soothingly. 

Roger nods. "It was fine. I feel so much better now. More pretty." 

Brian kisses his forehead. "I'm glad, baby. Now I've got another surprise for you." 

"Yay, I love surprises!" Roger smiles and pulls Brian down for a kiss, their lips moving together heatedly. 

"You are so fucking gorgeous, baby," Brian breathes, pulling away to kiss at his neck. 

"Brian this is awfully public, let's go home," Roger breathes, closing his eyes. 

"Okay, but don't think you're getting off that easily. When we get home, I'm fucking you." Brian pulls back and starts the car. 

Roger smiles mischievously at that, resting a hand on Brian's thigh. "What's my surprise, sir?" 

"I'm not telling you that, it's a surprise." Brian glances over at him before looking back at the road. 

"Fine." Roger strokes Brian's thigh. "I'm getting impatient, Brian. Please hurry." 

"I am, baby. Just a few more minutes." Brian keeps driving and takes Roger's hand off of his thigh, holding it in his own. 

They get back to the house and Roger practically hops out of the car to go into the house. He goes into their room and hides in the closet.

Brian comes in a moment later, raising his eyebrows when Roger isn't on the bed. "Rog? Where are you?" 

Roger covers his mouth with both hands to muffle his giggles. 

Brian hears the muffled laughter from the closet and opens the bathroom door. "You in here?" He comes back out and looks under the bed. "Wow I wonder where Roger could be! I guess I'll just lay down here since my good girl has left and doesn't want to fuck." He sighs dramatically and opens the closet door. 

Roger gasps and quickly gets out of the closet, jumping into Brian's arms. "You found me!"

"There's my pretty princess. I was starting to think that you didn't want me to fuck you." Brian holds Roger tightly in his arms. 

"Oh of course I want you to, sir." Roger blinks innocently. 

Brian kisses the side of his neck. "Let's wait a little longer. I want to wait for your surprise." 

"But Brian! I've had to wait for so long," Roger says with a pout. 

"Just a bit longer, baby." Brian sets Roger down on the bed and goes to the closet to get a bag. "Put some clothes in here." He turns around and gets some clothes of his own to pack. 

"Where are we going?" Roger asks, getting some of his clothes from the closet. 

"I'm not telling you that." Brian taps his nose. "It'll be nice, trust me."

—

Once they're all packed up, Brian takes their stuff to the car. He comes back to see Roger lounged out on the bed so he sits next to him. 

"How are they feeling?" Brian asks, resting a hand in the middle of his chest. 

Roger pulls the bodysuit down and looks down at his nipples. "They're kind of sore but it's not bad. I should probably clean them." 

"They look really good." Brian touches the skin right around the piercing lightly, trailing the finger down his chest. 

"Thank you, I think so too. I can't wait until they're healed all the way." He looks up at Brian with a slight smirk.

"I can't either." Brian leans down to give him a kiss, hand stroking his side lightly. They kiss for a few moments before they pull back, Brian smiling down at him. "You are so beautiful, baby."

"You say that a lot." Roger pulls the bodysuit back up over his shoulders with a smile. 

"Well that's because it's true." Brain gets up from the bed and holds a hand out to Roger. "Come on, lets go." 

Roger puts the little pads back in the bodysuit and takes Brian's hand, standing up. "Okay! I'm excited!" 

"So am I. I hope you like it." Brian leads him outside to the car, making sure to lock the door behind them. 

They both get in the car and Brian puts the top on before starting to drive. 

"So how long is this drive gonna be?" Roger asks, looking out the window at the setting sun. 

"An hour, maybe two." Brian glances over at Roger. "Why don't you sleep for a little bit?" 

"Okay." Roger leans over to kiss Brian's cheek and then curls up against the door to go to sleep.

—

Roger wakes up the next morning, scared when he's met with an unfamiliar room. He calms down when he feels Brian's arms wrapped around him and his chest under his cheek. He nuzzles his nose into Brian's chest and shifts positions so he's laying more on top of the other man. 

The pained hiss coming from Roger's mouth wakes Brian up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Brian looks down at Roger, concerned. 

"Yeah, fine. I just laid on my nipples, that's all. They hurt now." Roger yawns and shifts on his side. "Ugh, I can't even lay on you like I always do with these piercings."

"Aw I'm sorry, baby. Hopefully they'll start hurting less." Brian kisses the top of his head and sits up, pulling Roger in his lap. 

"Where are we?" Roger looks around in awe, seeing trees outside. 

"The forest." 

Roger slaps Brian's shoulder playfully. "Well duh." 

"I figured that you could use a little trip away from home and everything that's been going on. Just you and me alone far far away from everyone else." Brian kisses his temple. 

"Um are you trying to sound romantic?" Roger raises an eyebrow at his word choice.

"Yeah, is it working?" 

"No, you just sound like a killer." 

Brian laughs. "You're too much. I would never kill you, baby." 

"That's something a killer would say." Roger tries to break free. 

"Oh no you don't, baby. You're staying right here." Brian tightens his grip. "Are you gonna be a bad girl?" 

"No, sir. I'll stay right here." Roger stops moving and looks at Brian innocently. 

"Good girl." Brian kisses his temple again. "Why don't I make us some food and you can have a look around?" 

"Okay." Roger gets up once Brian lets him go, walking around the cabin. 

Brian starts making some food, hoping Roger doesn't ask what he thinks he's going to ask. 

"Hey Bri? What's this locked door?" Roger calls from down the hall. 

Brian sighs. "Come here and I'll tell you." 

Roger comes back into the kitchen and sits at the island. "So what's the story?" 

"So this is my mom and dad's cabin. We used to come here in the summer." Brian doesn't look up at Roger. 

"Okay so why is the door locked?" 

"Well that's my parents' room. I took all of the pictures off of the walls and put them in there along with some other stuff." Brian finally looks up at him. 

"Why don't you want me to see them?" Roger raises an eyebrow. 

"Because, Rog." Brian looks back down at what he's making, eggs, hoping Roger will drop it. 

"Is it because you're mad at your parents and you can't stand seeing yourself pretending to be happy in all of the pictures?" Roger asks. 

"That's part of it. Wait I never said that I was mad at my parents," Brian says, looking back up at Roger, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Uh it just seemed like it," Roger says, it coming out more like a question. 

"Rogerina," Brian says sternly, stopping what he's doing.

"Okay. I went in the guest room and found a box with stuff about your parents and I read a letter your mom sent," Roger admits, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Brian's jaw drops in disbelief. He goes and sits down at the table. 

Roger comes to sit down next to him. He reaches a hand out for Brian's shoulder, a large hand stopping him. 

"I really cant believe you did that, Rogerina. You went through my private stuff." Brian doesn't look up at him.

"I-I'm sorry Brian." Roger sits back at the island, facing Brian's back. 

"It's really not okay. You can't just look through my stuff, Rogerina. That's a total invasion of my privacy." Brian runs a hand through his hair. "You can't just do things like that."

"I'm sorry! I regretted it as soon as I opened that box. Please don't be mad, Brian." Roger sniffles, wiping a tear away. 

"How can I not be mad? You went through all of my stuff!" Brian stands up and goes over to Roger, making him whimper and hide his face. 

"Please don't h-hurt me," Roger whimpers, covering his face with his hands. 

"Baby..." Brian feels his heart shatter, reaching a hand out to move Roger's hand away from his face. "Rog. I can't believe you'd think I'd hurt you." 

"W-Well you were yelling a-and you came closer..." Roger tries to keep his face hidden. 

"Baby, I would never hurt you. No matter how mad or upset I am." Brian sits on the stool next to Roger and strokes his hair. 

Roger just nods, not moving his hands and hair from covering his face. 

"I realize that I should've told you. You opened up and told me so much about your life and it's only fair that I do the same." Brian moves his hand down and rubs Roger's arm.

The smaller brings his feet up on the stool with him, arms wrapping around his legs. He puts his face in his knees.

"Baby? Please talk to me," Brian says, kneeling on the floor in front of Roger's stool. He rubs one of his legs. 

The room is silent as Brian waits for Roger to say something. He frowns when he hears the younger's muffled sobs. 

"Baby please don't cry. I'm so sorry." Brian stands up and holds Roger against his chest. "I should've told you about them and I definitely shouldn't have yelled at you for being curious. I'm so so sorry baby." 

Roger unwraps his arms from around his knees and wraps them around Brian's neck instead, burying his face in his neck. He sniffles and tries to stop crying. 

"Shh, it's okay, love. I'm not mad," Brian whispers against his hair. "I'm sorry I raised my voice." 

The shorter wraps his legs around Brian's waist. Once he stops crying, he starts hyperventilating. He clings to Brian to try to calm himself down. 

"I've got you, baby. Just calm down," Brian says softly, stroking his hair. "Match my breaths." He demonstrates good breathing. 

Roger tries to follow Brian's example, taking a deep breath. He eventually catches his breath and lets Brian go. 

The older gets the idea and lets him go as well. He looks down at Roger. "You okay?" 

The younger hesitates before nodding. He gets up from the stool and goes into their room to lay in the bed. 

Brian frowns at that, turning the stove back on to finish what he started. He can't help but feel mad at Roger for what he did. But he also feels terrible for making him think that he would hit him. 

Once he's done with making the food, he goes into their room and sets the plate on the bedside table. He climbs into the bed behind Roger, pulling his back against his chest. "Baby, I'm really sorry." 

Roger doesn't respond, just letting Brian hold him. He closes his eyes tightly and tries not to cry. 

"Princess, please talk to me." Brian nuzzles against the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry I raised my voice at you. Please just tell me how you're feeling. Tell me how I can make it better."

Roger finally turns around and looks up at Brian, tears in his eyes. 

"Baby..." Brian kisses his forehead, moving the hair out of his face. "Don't cry, love. I'm so so sorry." 

The smaller sniffles and moves against his chest, burying his face in his neck. 

"Let's take a nap, okay? We can talk later." 

—

Roger wakes up feeling sick. He pulls away from Brian and goes into the bathroom to do his business. He sits on the closed toilet lid, leaning his head against the wall. 

Brian comes in almost a half an hour later, seeing Roger asleep. He gently shakes him awake. "Are you okay?" 

The shorter shakes his head and gently pushes Brian away. He gets off of the toilet and opens the lid, getting sick. He closes the lid and flushes the toilet, standing up to wash his mouth out. 

Brian frowns and gently rubs his back. "I'm gonna get you some medicine. Go lay back in bed." 

Roger does as told, going back into their room, and laying under the blankets. He shivers and brings the blankets around him more. 

The taller comes back after a few minutes with a wet rag, medicine, and a cup of water. He helps Roger sit up to take the medicine and then places the rag on his forehead once he lays back down. 

"Are you hungry? You need to eat at some point." Brian helps him sip some more water.

Roger shakes his head and gulps the water down. He shivers slightly and closes his eyes. He makes a sound of protest when Brian starts to get in the bed next to him. 

"I'm just trying to keep you warm, baby." 

Roger whines and shakes his head, not wanting Brian to get sick.

"Baby, I'm a teacher, remember? My immune system is super strong and I never get sick anymore. I'll be fine." Brian wraps an arm around Roger's warm body.

The smaller coughs and groans, turning on his side to move against the larger's chest. He holds onto his shirt tightly. 

Brian flips the rag over on Roger's forehead so the cooler side is against his skin, listening as Roger lets out a content sigh. "I'm sorry you're sick, baby." 

Roger just hums, looking up at Brian tiredly. He points to his nipple, letting the older know that they have to be cleaned. 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Brian gets up from the bed and gets what he needs. He cleans both nipples, watching as Roger shivers at the coldness. "Take a nap, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." 

The smaller nods and closes his eyes, falling asleep within a few seconds. 

Brian gets up and washes his hands, sitting down next to Roger once he's done. He strokes his hair soothingly and whispers about how sorry he is and how much he misses hearing his voice. 

—

The next time Roger wakes up, Brian is wrapped around him. He opens his eyes tiredly and looks up at Brian. 

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Brian moves the matted down hair away from his face and keeps patting his face with a damp washcloth. "Do you feel like you're gonna be sick again?" 

Roger shakes his head and groans, clutching his stomach. He drinks some water and lays his head back down. 

Brian rubs his back soothingly. "You need to eat something, even if you're not hungry. How about I make you some soup?" 

The smaller whines and frowns up at him. 

"I know, baby. It's so hard to eat when you don't feel good but you have to." Brian kisses his forehead and moves out of the bed to go in the kitchen. 

Roger gets up and slowly makes his way to the bathroom to do his business and clean his nipples. Once he's done, he goes into the living room and lays down on the couch. 

"Baby, you shouldn't be up and walking around." Brian keeps making the soup and stops to get Roger a washcloth for his forehead. "Are you ever gonna talk to me?" 

The smaller points to his throat with a pained look. 

"Oh okay. Well I hope you get better." Brian kisses the top of his head. "I hate seeing you like this and I miss your voice." 

Roger stops Brian when he starts to get up and gives him a kiss on the cheek, giving him a small smile. 

"Aww, there it is. I missed that too." Brian taps his cheek next to his smile and pulls Roger into a hug. "I thought I'd lost you when you stopped talking to me. I'm still so so sorry, love. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was gonna hurt you." 

Roger pulls back and gives him a smile, holding the larger's hand over his heart. 

Brian's eyes water slightly. "God, you're so precious. I love you so much, baby." He kisses his head and gets up from the couch. "I'm gonna get your soup." 

The smaller sits himself up and waits for Brian to come back. 

The larger goes back into the kitchen to finish up the soup, bringing it out a few minutes later. He sits in a chair next to the couch and blows on a spoonful before putting the spoon into Roger's open mouth. 

Roger lets Brian feed him the soup, knowing that he won't eat it otherwise. He smiles when the older does something stupid to try and make him laugh. 

"It seems like you're feeling better," Brian says with a smile, stroking his hair. 

The blonde shrugs and touches his throat. 

"After you're done with this, I'll get you a cough drop." He helps Roger drink some water. "Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." 

—

Roger wakes up the next morning feeling happy and somewhat better. His throat is a bit sore and his body is weak but the overall feeling of sickness is gone. He looks up at his sleeping boyfriend and gently taps his cheek.

Brian opens his eyes tiredly and looks down at Roger. "Hi baby. How are you feeling?" 

"Okay," the smaller replies, his voice hoarse.

The larger looks down at him, surprised that he actually said something. "Baby oh my god." He pulls him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

"I only said one thing," Roger says with a slight laugh. 

"Oh I know but it's music to my ears. Oh please don't go that long without talking to me again! I was so worried," Brian says, stroking his hair. "I mean, you stopped right after our fight. I thought you were just done talking to me because you were done with me." 

"Bri, I stopped talking because I was scared that you were done with me." Roger nuzzles against his chest. "I'm really sorry for going through your stuff." 

"No, it's okay. We live together so it's your house too." Brian pulls back and smiles down at him. "You're beautiful." 

"Oh my god stop! I'm still a little bit sick! I bet I look like death." Roger covers his face. 

"No, baby, you don't!" Brian keeps smiling and strokes his side gently. "Why don't you take a bath? We can get you a cough drop and you can just relax." 

"Okay." Roger uncovers his face and smiles up at Brian. "I love you." 

"I love you too, princess." Brian stands up from the bed, bringing Roger up into his arms. "Let's get you in the bath." He sets the smaller down so he's sitting on the closed toilet lid and starts the bath. 

"Can I have tea instead of a cough drop?" Roger asks, hand touching Brian's back. 

"Yes, of course, baby. I'll go put the kettle on." Brian leaves the room and puts the kettle on the stove, coming right back to turn the bath water off. "Did you clean your nipples this morning?" 

Roger shakes his head and weakly pulls his shirt off. "They don't hurt today."

"That's good." Brian helps him clean them and then helps him into the tub once all of his clothes are off. "I'm gonna go check the tea." He goes into the kitchen just in time for the kettle to whistle, makes Roger's tea, and comes back. 

"My body is all weak," Roger says once Brian comes back, thanking him for the tea. He takes a small sip and sighs contently. 

"Are you just saying that so I'll wash you?" Brian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes and no. I really am weak but I want you to wash me." The smaller smiles up at him. 

"Okay okay." Brian sits down next to the tub and starts washing Roger. They talk as they go along, the smaller saying how he wants to go home soon. 

Once they're done, Roger goes into the kitchen to make some food while Brian gets into the shower. 

He's standing in a pair of panties and one of Brian's shirts at the stove when he hears the lock jiggling on the door. He turns to look just as two people come in the door. 

"Who are you?" The woman asks. 

"What the fuck are you doing in our cabin?" The man asks angrily. 

"I-I..." Roger starts, scared. 

"Spit it out!" The man yells. 

Roger bolts out of the room and goes into the bathroom with Brian, locking the door. 

"What're you doing, baby? Are you okay?" Brian asks, hearing pounding on the door. "Who's here?" 

"I don't know! They said it was their cabin," Roger whispers. 

"Oh it's probably my parents. Fuck." Brian wraps a towel around his waist and opens the door. He almost gets hit in the face with his fathers raised fist. 

"Brian, oh it's you. We were worried some random person was staying here," woman says from behind the man. 

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Brian asks, feeling Roger's hand on his back. 

"Well we thought we would stay in the cabin since you're at the beach house," the man replies, not looking his son in the face. 

"Well we were actually about to leave so we'll get out of your hair," Brian says, starting to walk past them to their room, Roger practically clinging on to him. 

"Wait. Who is this?" Brian's mom asks. 

Brian turns to face his parents, pushing Roger behind him. "No one. I will not let you have the pleasure of knowing her." He looks back at Roger. "Go in our room baby," he whispers. 

Roger nods and goes into their room, avoiding their eyes. 

"You see, we knew you'd get out of that whole queer phase," Brian's dad says as if it's obvious.

"Whatever. We're packing and leaving." Brian turns around and goes into their room, seeing Roger sitting on the bed. 

Roger gets up and hugs Brian tightly. "I'm sorry, Bri. They really seem like assholes." 

"It's alright, baby. I shouldn't even be complaining about my parents." Brian rubs Roger's back soothingly, kissing the side of his neck softly. 

"Don't dismiss your problems just because you think they're invalid. They're valid and it matters that you feel this way." Roger runs his fingers through Brian's hair. 

"God I love you." Brian pulls back a little to kiss him softly, hands rubbing at his sides. 

Roger pulls back after a few moments. "I love you too. So much." 

"Why don't we start packing, okay?" 

"Sounds good." 

They pull apart and start packing everything up in their bags that they brought.

"Hey, Bri?" Roger asks shyly.

"Yeah, princess?" Brian replies, stopping to come up behind Roger. 

"So your parents really thought I was a girl?" He asks happily. 

"Yeah, I guess they did. That's the only good thing they did." Brian kisses his forehead. 

"That's not true. They had you!" Roger smiles up at him. "That's the best thing to ever happen." 

"No, the moment the most beautiful princess ever was born was the best thing to ever happen. You know who that pretty princess is?" Brian strokes his hair gently. 

"Uh Princess Diana?" Roger asks jokingly. 

"What? No! Yeah she's cute or whatever but she's nothing compared to you. You are the most beautiful person to ever live." Brian kisses the tip of his nose.

Roger blushes deeply and buries his face in Brian's neck. "Why are you always trying to make me blush?" 

"Because you look so pretty with a blush on your cheeks." Brian rubs his back. "Let's get packing again so we can go home." 

"Okay." Roger pulls away from Brian and changes his clothes into a skirt and a crop top. He gathers everything together and plops down on the bed, waiting for Brian to be done. "While I love the sight of you in a towel, maybe you should get changed." 

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Brian goes and changes his clothes as well. 

"Wow... your legs..." Roger trails off, looking at Brian's incredibly long, pale, and skinny legs in the shorts.

"I know, they're weird." Brian shrugs.

"No, that's not what I was gonna say. I was gonna say they look really nice." Roger reaches a hand out and smooths it over one of his legs. "You should wear these more often." 

"Okay," Brian says and gives Roger a smile. "Let's go." 

Roger stands up from the bed and grabs his bag. "Are we forgetting anything?" 

"No, I don't think so. Now let's hurry up and leave before they try to talk to you." Brian takes both of their bags and Roger's hand, leading him out of the room and out of the cabin to the car. 

"When we get home can we fuck? It's been way too long," Roger says, watching as Brian loads the stuff into the car. 

"Yes, of course, baby." Brian kisses his forehead and opens the door for him. 

Roger slides in and waits for Brian to get in on the other side. 

Once he does, they're driving off to go back home. 

The smaller lays against the door to sleep for the long ride home.

—

Brian wakes Roger up once he put their bags inside. He carries the smaller into the house, setting him down on their bed. 

"Bri," Roger mumbles, opening his eyes tiredly. 

"What is it, love?" Brian strokes his hair gently. 

"'Posed to fuck," he mumbles back, his eyes closing. 

"Maybe when you wake up, baby. You're too sleepy right now." Brian kisses his forehead. 

"Mkay. Promise?" Roger turns on his side, pulling the blankets up around him. 

"Yes, baby. I promise." Brian smooths Roger's hair gently and kisses his forehead, watching the younger fall asleep. He smiles at the sight, his heart warming.

Brian gets up from the bed and goes to their bags, unpacking the clean clothes they didn't wear. He puts the dirty ones in the hamper and sits on the porch with his guitar. 

When Roger wakes up, he can hear soft guitar playing from outside. He goes outside, sitting down next to Brian. 

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." Brian kisses his temple with a smile, setting the guitar down. "You slept for a while." 

"Yeah, I guess I was really tired." Roger climbs into Brian's lap, resting his head on the broad chest below him. 

"Are you awake now?" Brian asks, resting his hand on Roger's thigh. He strokes his thigh lightly, bringing his hand closer to his pink panties.

"Mhmm." Roger looks up at Brian, giving him the look he knows he can't resist. He shifts his position so he's straddling the older's lap, hands tangling in Brian's messy curls. 

"You're so gorgeous." Brian smiles and moves Roger's hair, planting his lips on the side of Roger's neck. He leaves light presses of his lips over the length of his neck, moving the collar of his shirt to kiss at his collarbone. 

"Bri," Roger breathes, pulling at Brian's curls. "Quit teasing." 

"You haven't seen teasing," Brian replies with a slight laugh. He pulls away from his neck and kisses him, hands on his waist. He pulls his shirt up and smooths his hands over his stomach. 

Roger kisses him back, moaning softly against his lips. "Fuck me," he breathes, grinding down into him. 

"Let's go inside." Brian stands up swiftly, holding Roger in his arms. He carries him into the bedroom and lays him down, letting their mouths connect again. 

"Oh please, sir," Roger pleads breathlessly against Brian's lips, palming Brian's hardening dick through his pants. "Want you so badly."

Brian pulls back. "Where's that plug?" 

"In the drawer. I took it out a while ago." Roger looks up at him. "Oh I need something to fill me up, I hate feeling so empty! Won't you fill me up, Brian? I need your big dick inside of me." 

"Tell me, have you been good?" Brian sits back and looks at Roger expectantly. 

"Oh yes, sir. I've been such a good girl." Roger nods quickly. He squirms impatiently, his panties feeling tight.

"Yes you have, princess. You definitely deserve a reward." Brian hovers over Roger, a hand stroking his side. "How do you want it?" 

"From behind. You can go deeper that way." Roger takes Brian's shirt off. "Can you be rough?" 

"Yeah, I can do that." Brian pulls back. "Get in position." 

Roger immediately turns over and gets on his hands and knees, showing Brian his round ass. 

The taller comes up behind the shorter, hands stroking the ass in front of him. "So pretty." Brian pulls his pants off and kneels behind Roger, leaning over his smaller body to kiss the back of his neck. "You ready?"

"Mhmm. Please, sir, don't make me wait any longer," Roger breathes, whining when he feels Brian pushing up against him. 

Brian moves the panties out of the way and gently pushes into him, making him moan softly. He starts moving his hips agonizingly slow.

"B-Bri," he whines, trying to push back against him. "Please don't tease. I need you." 

Liking the sound of Roger pleading to be fucked, Brian pulls out almost all of the way before slamming back into him. 

The smaller cries out at the feeling, his body being pushed forward with the force of Brian's thrusts. He buries his face in the blankets, his moans being muffled. 

"This good, baby?" Brian asks breathlessly, not ceasing his movements. 

"So good, Bri," Roger breathes, his eyes closed tightly. "Please, harder." 

Brian complies, holding his hips tighter, and thrusting harder into Roger. 

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, that's so good," Roger breathes, his whole body being jerked forward. 

Brian lifts Roger's torso up against his chest, thrusting up into him. Both men start finding it hard to breathe, their pleasure increasing. 

The shorter turns his head and gives the taller a heated kiss, moaning against his lips.

"You gonna come for me, princess?" Brian breathes once he pulls back, still moving inside of Roger.

Roger nods quickly. "Yes sir," he breathes, letting his mouth fall open. He tilts his head back so it's on Brian's shoulder, moaning loudly when he feels Brian hitting his prostate. "Oh fuck! Right there, Bri!" 

Brian keeps hitting the same spot, watching and listening as Roger comes with a loud moan. "Good girl." 

Roger lays his head back down on the bed, trying to catch his breaths. 

The taller comes inside of Roger after a few more thrusts. He breathes heavily and pulls out, getting the plug and pushing it into Roger. 

The smaller whines at the feeling and then turns on his back, making grabby hands at Brian. 

The larger gets the idea and climbs onto the bed, laying next to Roger. 

"That was so good." Roger turns over so he's laying on Brian's chest, nuzzling against him. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes until Brian breaks it. 

"Yeah it was. You sound so pretty when I'm deep inside of you like that," Brian says against Roger's ear, gently kissing his neck. 

Roger bites his lip, tilting his head over. "Do I?" 

"Oh yeah. And your face when you come is so fucking gorgeous." Brian sucks a spot into his neck, making him moan softly. 

"Bri, quit teasing. I don't know if I can go again so soon." Roger closes his eyes, moaning again. 

"Who says I'm trying to go again? I'm just complimenting you." Brian trails his tongue from Roger's jawline to his collarbone, making the smaller shiver. "When you know I'm gonna fuck you, you turn into this little slut, just begging for it. It's like you're going so long without water, you're begging and pleading for me to fuck you because you need it so badly. So hot, baby." 

Roger moans at his words, feeling his dick starting to leak with precome as it hardens. "Sir, please." 

"Fuck, when you call me that... I get so fucking hard when that word leaves your mouth. You sound like my student again, all dressed up in that slutty uniform." Brian sucks at his neck, pulling back when he hears Roger moan. "Fuck, baby, it takes me back to when you'd misbehave and you'd get me all hard during class." 

"Bri..." Roger trails off, loving the filthy words coming from his mouth. 

"You'd tease me so much and it was so hard for me to just not bend you over the desk and fuck your brains out." The larger trails a hand down Roger's chest and stomach to put in between his thighs. "These panties you wear..." 

"What about them, sir?" 

"So fucking pretty. You look like such a princess all the time, with your pretty panties, your dresses, and skirts..." Brian trails a finger over the bulge straining against the panties, making Roger whine. 

"Sir, please... no teasing." Roger bites his lip. 

"Come here, princess. Give me a kiss." 

The smaller happily obliges, climbing up on top of Brian. He leans down and kisses him fiercely, feeling the large amount of lust coming from Brian. He pulls back after a few moments, just looking down at Brian. 

The larger cups the smaller's face in his hand, using his thumb to run across his lips. 

Roger opens his mouth and brings the thumb into his mouth, closing his lips around it. He looks at Brian through half lidded eyes, sucking on his thumb as if its a life source that he desperately needs. 

"You're such a little slut aren't you? You're just getting your mouth on anything you can," Brian says with a slight chuckle. He holds onto Roger's hip with his other hand, moving it up to lightly stroke his very sensitive nipple through his shirt. 

A shiver runs through his body, a whimper escaping past his lips. "I'd love to get my mouth on something bigger," he mumbles around Brian's thumb with a wink. 

"Oh would you?" Brian pulls his thumb out of Roger's mouth, putting his hand up under Roger's shirt, and rubbing his thumb gently over one of his nipples. 

"Fuck!" Another shiver runs through his body. He whimpers at the feeling, gently pushing Brian's hand away. "They're so sensitive, Bri." 

"I know, baby. I love your little boobs, they look so pretty with those piercings." Brian kisses the top of his head. 

Roger, hearing Brian refer to his chest like that makes his eyes water slightly. He wraps him in a tight hug. "Fuck, I love you so much. Thank you." 

"I love you too, baby. So so much." He pulls back to give Roger a soft kiss. "You are so beautiful, princess. Even if you may not have the same parts as a typical girl, that doesn't make you any less of a girl. You've got these little boobs. They may not be huge but they're there. And you are the most beautiful girl ever." 

Roger wipes away a tear and buries his face in Brian's neck. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Brian. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"Of course, my love. I will always be here to support you no matter what. I'll hold your hand every step of the way." Brian kisses his head, smoothing his hair gently. "And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." 

Roger pulls back and gives Brian a kiss. 

"Now come on, baby. I've gotta get you cleaned up and make sure that you get to come again. It's what a princess like you deserves." He stands up from the bed and lifts Roger up into his arms. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind them.

—

The next day they get dressed in bathing suits and Roger puts waterproof bandaids over his nipples so they can go swimming. 

They relax out on the beach, Roger laying out on his towel. Brian sits in a chair all covered up with a book. 

"Come swimming with me," Roger says, looking up at Brian. 

"Okay, once I finish this chapter." Brian doesn't look up from his book. 

The smaller sighs and sets his sunglasses down before getting up and going into the water. He swims around for a few minutes, noticing that Brian hasn't moved. He gets out of the water and stands right in front of Brian, water dripping from his body. 

"Hold on." Brian keeps reading, trying to be fast so they can spend some time together. 

Roger, annoyed, wrings his hair out over Brian's head, making him gasp. Once Brian throws his book down, Roger starts running towards the ocean.

"Get back here!" Brian easily catches up with Roger and picks him up, making him squeal. He carries him into the water, just holding him in his arms. 

The smaller gets an idea and smirks mischievously. He moves out of Brian's arms and dunks his head underwater. He giggles and quickly starts swimming away. 

"Rogerina!" Brian yells once he gets back up. He swims after him.

The two spend the rest of the day swimming and playing in the ocean, just having fun with each other. They sit on the shore, wrapped up in each other to watch the sunset. 

Brian points out different constellations, his eyes glued on the night sky. 

Roger, on the other hand, just watches Brian talk so passionately about the stars, adoration on his face. 

Once the taller notices the staring, he pulls Roger in for a kiss. The shorter pushes the taller over into the sand when he says he saw a shooting star. 

"You're too much." Roger shakes his head. 

"That's what I was saying when you were flirting with me in school." Brian nudges him. 

"What can I say? I was just so hot for my very attractive teacher." 

They both smile.


	11. Updates

Hi guys! This isn't a oneshot or anything, I'm just putting a little update here. (Sorry)

So, due to a lot of requests, Hot for Teacher will be its own book that I'm going to continue writing. I'm going to keep the parts in this oneshot book though so we can all kind of see the progress of their story and my writing progress. 

Also, I've created an instagram account that I want you guys to follow. I'll be posting updates and previews as well as different outfits Rogerina wears. I might even post where I get my inspo from because most of the ideas for these oneshots I got from movies and tumblr posts. 

So yeah, this is it for Hot for Teacher in this oneshot book but I will be posting it as its own book soon. 

And I have another oneshot that I'll be posting soon (follow my ig for updates and previews on that). All I'm gonna say on here is that it's a high school au so if you want to know more details, follow @ rogerinascar on instagram. 

One last thing. I've opened up requests before but I never really got any so put your requests in the comments. 

And if you have any questions for me, put them in the comments as well. 

That's it so thanks for reading this stupid update.   
-Madison


	12. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile/college era maylor bein cute on vday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I remembered that vday was today so I wrote something small for you guys to hold you over until the next oneshot is completed (fmoig for updates on that @ rogerinascar) and so here's this super short kind of fluffy vday oneshot. Enjoy!

Roger decides that with Valentine’s Day coming up, he’ll get something for the someone he’s grown feelings for. For days, he tries to find the perfect gift, but with no luck. He goes to every store he can think of until it finally hits him. 

He gets what he wanted, using every dollar he had left from their not so successful album. He somehow drags the heavy thing back to his dorm room, hiding it under his bed. He sits at his desk to write a note to go along with it. 

Once he knows the person is out for the day, he brings everything to their dorm room and sets it up at his desk with the note. 

—

Later at practice, Roger tries to keep himself composed so he doesn’t reveal anything, sitting at his drums with his drumsticks in hand. 

Brian and Tim come in, talking about all of the love notes Tim got. 

“You know, I got one too. A love note. With a present. I haven’t opened either yet but I just don’t know how this person could’ve gotten into my room,” Brian says, picking his guitar up. “It’s big from what I can tell.” 

“Well who do you think it is?” Tim asks, looking up at his friend.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like anyone has taken an interest in me. Not enough to buy me a gift anyways.” Brian shrugs and strums his guitar. 

“What about you, Rog? Gotten any love letters?” Tim asks, turning to the drummer. 

“Quite a lot. I haven’t looked at any though.” Roger stands up from the kit and gets himself a drink. 

“Well, let’s practice, boys!” 

—

Once Roger gets back to his dorm, he lays down on his bed, glad that he didn’t spill his secret. He looks over at his desk to see a pile of love notes and a box that wasn’t there earlier. 

Confused, Roger sits at the desk and pushes the love notes aside. He takes the small box in his hand, taking the note off of the top. 

‘Roger,   
How beautiful you are. From your golden hair to your long thick eyelashes to your small and delicate frame to those large eyes... you’re perfect. In every sense of the word. Open the gift, my love, and promise me you’ll love yourself as I love you. Promise me you’ll think only good thoughts about yourself. And if you break that promise, look at my gift and remember that I love you for every part of you. No matter what, I will be there by your side. To tell you and show you just how beautiful and perfect you are.’ 

Roger, surprised at the person’s words, opens the box and finds a ring. Inside the box, there’s something written. 

‘Wear this so I may one day replace it with a wedding band.’ 

Confused, Roger takes the ring out and slips it on his finger, surprised that it’s the right size. The diamond shimmers under the light of his desk lamp. 

—

Brian goes back to his room after practice, eyeing the big box. He tries his best to hold off and not open it. 

Curiosity takes over and Brian sits down at his desk and opens his note, a slip of paper falling out. On it, there’s a picture of the constellations in a night sky and the words ‘The sky the day we met’ along with his name and and a date. He sets the paper aside and reads the note.

‘Brian,   
You are my star. The stars never shone brighter than they did that day we met. That day was the day I knew I loved you. I knew that you were brighter than any star in the sky. I know stars are your number one love but you are mine. I hope that you are happy, my star, because you make me so happy. I hope you know that you are so much more beautiful than any constellation. Open my gift and look at the stars you love so much.’

Brian can feel his heart clenching at the words. He opens his gift, gasping at how wonderful it is. He takes it out of the box and plugs it in, inserting one of the discs. 

He turns the lights off and lays down on his bed, smiling at all of the stars projected onto his ceiling and walls. 

He gets up from his bed and looks at the paper the person got him. He tries to think of anyone he could’ve met on that date when it hits him. He unplugs the projector and leaves his room, paper in hand. 

He walks to the person’s dorm and knocks, waiting until they answer. 

“Oh hey Brian, what’re you doing here?” Roger asks, letting him in. 

“Your star?” 

Roger closes the door and takes a deep breath, turning around to face his best friend. “What?” 

“This right here is the day we met,” Brian says, pointing to the date on the paper. 

“Is it?” Roger sits on his bed and bounces his knee nervously. 

“As a matter of fact, it is.” Brian sits next to him. 

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Roger laughs nervously. 

Brian takes Roger’s hand, looking at the ring on his finger. “Do you promise?” 

The smaller looks up at him, surprised. He nods slowly.

“Then don’t think your present was bad,” Brian says softly, lacing their fingers together. “I loved it.” 

Roger smiles, squeezing his hand. “And I loved yours, my star.” 

The two lean in, hesitating before their lips finally meet. Brian’s hand comes up to cup Roger’s cheek. Their lips move together slowly and lovingly. 

They both pull back after a few moments, foreheads resting against each other’s. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Roger. I love you.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Brian. I love you too.”


	13. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger cannot stop coughing up his best friend's favorite flower petals.

It doesn’t start until Brian marries Chrissie. 1974. They’ve been bandmates for years but Roger doesn’t realize until his best friend has gotten married. 

Once he’s back home after the wedding, he starts coughing. There, sitting in the tissue he’s just coughed into, is a single iris petal. He just throws the tissue away and goes into his kitchen, drowning himself in alcohol to get his best friend out of his mind. 

He cries as he drinks, thinking about how happy Brian is with his wife. Wife. The word coursing through his mind sends him into another fit of coughs. More iris petals litter the couch and floor around him and Roger decides that he needs help. 

He stumbles over to his phone and dials Deaky’s number, not caring that it’s late and he’s definitely asleep. 

“Hello.” Deaky’s voice comes out tired and angry through the phone. 

Roger sniffles. “Deaky. I need your help,” he slurs, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Roger, you’re drunk.” Deaky sighs through the phone. 

“I know but I think I’m dying,” Roger mumbles, going into another fit of coughing. “It’s hard to breathe.” 

“Can it wait till morning?” Deaky asks, yawning into the phone. 

“No, Deaky! Please help me!” Roger sobs, holding onto the phone tightly. 

“Okay okay. I’ll be there soon.” 

—

It’s a miracle that Deaky doesn’t crash on his way to Roger’s house. He lets himself in and finds Roger sitting on the couch, surrounded by flower petals. 

“Deaky! Oh thank god you’re here!” Roger gets up and stumbles over to his friend, hugging him tightly. 

Deaky helps Roger sit back down and goes into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. 

Roger holds the glass with both hands as he gulps it down. 

“Tell me what happened. Why are you drunk and why are there flower petals everywhere?” Deaky sits on be coffee table. 

“I’m in love with Brian,” Roger says, his voice clear and sad. 

Deaky blinks in surprise. “What?” 

“Yeah, I had no idea until today. I was fine up until Chrissie came down the aisle and Brian was looking at her like she’s the fucking sun.” Roger reaches for the alcohol bottle. 

Deaky moves the bottle out of reach and sighs. “That explains why you’re drunk but why are there flowers ever-“ 

He’s interrupted by another coughing fit. Roger pulls his hand back to show the petals falling from his mouth. 

“Oh my god Roger what have you done?” Deaky holds his hand up, feeling Roger’s forehead. 

“I didn’t do anything! I just started coughing them up today!” Suddenly, Roger gets up from the couch and runs into the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet. Around a hundred petals fall from his mouth and into the toilet bowl. 

Deaky stands in the doorway, confused. “Why don’t you get in bed and we’ll see what we can tell tomorrow? Maybe it’ll get better overnight.” 

“Okay.” Roger flushes the toilet and lets himself be led to his bedroom. 

—

Almost a month later when Brian comes back from his honeymoon, he’s ready to start practice again. He calls each of his friends, none of them answering until he calls Roger. 

“Hello?” It’s Freddie on the phone. 

“Freddie? What are you doing at Roger’s? Do you know where Deaky is?” 

Freddie sighs. “We’re all here. Roger’s really sick, dear.” 

“What? Oh my god, is he okay?” 

“We don’t know. He went to the doctor and they don’t know what’s wrong with him. They said he maybe has a month left to live.” Freddie breaks down and starts crying. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

—

Brian finally arrives and finds Roger asleep in his bed, breathing tubes coming out of his nose and attaching to a tank of oxygen. He sits on the chair that’s been placed there since he got sick, looking at all of the flower petals covering the bedroom. Irises. His favorite flower. 

Roger wakes up a while later once Brian sits back in the living room with Deaky and Freddie. He’s surprised to see that Brian is there, heart clenching at the slight tan he’s gotten. He turns his head and coughs into his elbow, bloodstained petals coming out of his mouth. He tries to catch his breath, finding it hard to breathe even with the tubes in his nose. 

“Roger?” Deaky asks when he notices the blonde just staring at his elbow. 

“There’s blood.” Roger looks up at his friends. 

“Has that ever happened before?” Brian asks, still confused. 

“No.” Freddie wipes at his eyes. 

Deaky gets up and helps Roger sit down on the couch next to all of his friends. 

“I can feel myself getting worse. You guys need to prepare for when I’m gone,” Roger says, wheezing slightly. 

Freddie cries harder, burying his face in Deaky’s chest. The three friends exchange teary-eyed looks. 

Roger doesn’t pay his friends any attention, staring out the window. “I think I know what’s causing this. The doctors don’t but I’ve had time to think about it.” 

“Well what is it?” Brian asks, letting his hand rest on Roger’s knee. 

“My heart. I can feel it aching worse and worse as the days go on. The day it started... the flowers... I’m in love. With someone I can’t have.” Roger turns to look at Brian. 

Brian, suddenly understanding, starts crying. “I love you.”

“Not like I love you.” Roger looks back out the window. 

“So you think I’m killing you?” Brian wipes his tears away. He takes Roger’s silence as confirmation. 

“It’s sped up now that you’re here. Doc said I have maybe two or three months to live. It’s been a month and now I’m coughing up blood.” Roger turns his head to cough again, taking a minute to catch his breath fully. “I’m going to die soon.” 

The three friends break down in sobs. 

They immediately start planning his funeral as Roger writes his will. 

—

Roger dies a week later, surrounded in petals. The flowers had started to fill up in his lungs until he couldn’t breathe. 

The remaining members of Queen grieve and hold Roger’s funeral, making sure to have no flowers as Roger had requested. 

Guilt eats away at Brian, knowing that he killed his best friend. The others reassure him that it wasn’t his fault but he knows. His heart and head hurt, thoughts plagued with Roger. 

He finally makes himself read his letter from Roger. 

‘Brian,  
I love you. This wasn’t your fault, I was stupid for thinking you could ever love me. I’ve never loved anymore more than I love you. I never told you but’

And the letter stops there. Roger had died before he could finish Brian’s letter. He thinks about taking his own life, not being able to cope with the fact that he killed his best friend. He planted the flowers in his lungs and made him suffocate.


	14. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger annoys Brian with his stubbornness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been trying to name this for two days so I’m just calling it this bc I’ve made you guys wait long enough

Roger doesn’t even remember what it is he was mad at Brian for. They had been arguing about something and now, being the stubborn person he is, Roger ignores Brian. 

Brian tries everything he can to try to get Roger to talk to him again. He had tried making him some food. 

—

“Roger, I made you some food! Come down here and eat it!” Brian calls up the steps, not getting an answer. 

Roger sulks in their room, arms crossed over his chest. He almost caves, his stomach growling at the scent wafting upstairs. Brian, a vegetarian, had made him some kind of meat. He feels guilty but he knows that he can’t cave or Brian will win. 

He doesn’t exactly know what it is that Brian will be winning but he just knows that he can’t lose. 

Brian rolls his eyes and puts the food in the fridge, mumbling a ‘sorry’ to the poor little cow that was slaughtered for no reason. He sits on the couch where he can see the steps, waiting for the moment that Roger will come downstairs. 

He doesn’t. 

—

Brian had slept on the couch that night, not wanting to upset Roger any further. And when he wakes up the next morning to make some breakfast, the meat is gone from the fridge. 

He had also tried to seduce him into talking to him again. 

—

Once Brian gets out of the shower, he knocks on their bedroom door. “Roger, open the door. I need some clothes.” 

He’s met with silence, making him slightly angry. “Roger. Come on.” He hears a sigh and footsteps before the door is opened. 

Roger almost gasps at the sight of his boyfriend wet and nearly naked. He sits back on the bed, eyes watching as he goes to get some clothes. 

Brian takes the towel from where it’s wrapped low on his hips, drying his hair. He smirks at the sharp intake of air from Roger, turning to his side so Roger can see all of him. 

The taller goes over to the bed, watching as Roger keeps his eyes glued on his semi-hard dick. “Are you gonna talk to me?” 

Roger swallows thickly and tears his eyes away, looking up at Brian with an angry look. 

“Suit yourself.” Brian gets himself changed and leaves the room, a small frown on his face. He was sure that would work.

Roger frowns as well, guilt running through his body. 

—

It’s been almost a week and Roger hasn’t cracked. He gets food once Brian is asleep, going upstairs to yell at himself once he sees the dried tear tracks on Brian’s face and how the tall man is uncomfortably curled on their small loveseat. 

The next day Brian doesn’t even try. He’s come to terms with the fact that Roger’s stubbornness will prevent them from talking for who knows how long. 

“I don’t even know what we were arguing about, Fred. He hasn’t talked to me and I’ve barely even seen him,” Brian says through the phone. 

“You need to tell him to grow up and stop being so goddamn stubborn!” 

“I can’t, Fred. I can’t be mean to him.” Brian frowns, wiping a tear away. “I miss him so much. It’s hard to sleep at night without him in my arms.” 

“Where have you been sleeping? Have you been sleeping properly, dear?” Freddie asks. 

“On the couch. My back is killing me.” Brian sniffles. “And no, not really.” 

“Please come to my house, Brian. I can’t leave you there alone with him. Fucking asshole.” 

“I can’t leave him alone, Freddie. Then he won’t be able to eat anything!” 

“I’m coming to pick you up. You need a good night’s sleep!” 

“Okay, fine.” They hang up and Brian packs the few amount of clothes that he had gotten last time he went in their room. He writes Roger a quick note that says where he’s going and waits for Freddie to pick him up. 

—

Roger heads downstairs once he knows Brian is asleep, stopping in his tracks when he sees that Brian isn’t on the loveseat. 

He goes into the kitchen to see a piece of paper on the counter. 

‘Roger,  
I need some space. Don’t come looking for me until you decide to grow up and talk to me.  
I love you,  
Brian’

On top of the paper is the silver band matching the one on Roger’s finger. Although they’re not engaged or married, they both decided to show their commitment with the rings. And now, Brian’s is sitting on the counter, staring at him. 

He grabs his keys and runs out of the house without even changing or putting shoes on, getting in his car. He sits and rests his head on the steering wheel, wanting to cry. He stops, not letting himself for how selfish and stubborn he’s been. 

The small man turns the car on and drives to Freddie’s house since he figures that going to Deaky’s would be a problem with his wife and children. He knocks loudly, almost banging, standing outside half naked. He doesn’t care that it’s the middle of the night. 

Finally the door opens a little and Freddie sticks his head out. “What do you want?” He glares at Roger. 

“Where the fuck is he?” Roger asks, trying to look past him inside. “Brian!” 

“Just leave, Roger. He doesn’t want to deal with your bullshit. You pushed him too far this time,” Freddie says angrily, starting to close the door. 

“Wait! I need to see him, to apologize.” 

“He doesn’t want to hear it. He always moves mountains for you and cares for you so much and you just treat him like shit. You don’t deserve him, Roger. You’re a selfish prick.” Freddie almost feels bad for speaking to his friend like this. Almost. He knows Brian is hurting and that’s what’s on his mind. “Leave, Roger.” 

“Please just let me talk to him. If he won’t listen then I’ll leave but I need to know that he’s okay and I need him to know that I love him,” Roger pleads, tears welling up in his large eyes. “Please, Freddie. I love him so much, more than anything.” 

“Clearly not more than you love yours-“ 

“It’s okay, Freddie. I want to hear what he has to say,” Brian interrupts in the smallest voice Roger’s ever heard him use. 

Freddie rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He leaves the room. 

Once Brian stands so Roger can see him, the smaller breaks down. 

“Brian, oh my god.” He reaches out to touch his cheek, hesitating before dropping his hand. “You look so worn out.” 

Brian hums, wrapping his thin arms around himself defensively. 

“I love you so much, Brian. And I’m so so sorry that I’m such an asshole. I love you more than anything in this world.” Roger frowns up at him, wiping a tear away. 

“You’re right, you are an asshole. You are so goddamn stubborn, Roger. Do you even remember what that fight was about?” Brian asks, looking down at him with a straight face. 

“No...” Roger blushes in embarrassment. 

“Sometimes I really love being with you and having you all to myself and other times... You’re never gonna change, Roger. You’re gonna be a stubborn asshole for the rest of your life.” Brian’s heart breaks at his own words, wanting to reach out and comfort him. 

“I want to change, Brian. I really do. I can’t lose you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Roger wipes away one of his tears. “I love you.” 

Brian hesitates. “I love you too, Roger. If I come back home, you can’t be a little asshole, okay? You need to talk to me about things and you can’t just hold grudges against me. That’s not how this is supposed to work. There are two sides to this relationship.” 

Roger nods quickly. “Okay, I swear. Please just come home with me.” 

“Fine. But you need to drive. My back hurts so badly.” 

A large smile breaks out on Roger’s face. He feels really bad about everything, feeling like he shouldn’t be allowed to have Brian back. 

—

On the car ride home, neither man talks or touches each other. Once they’re back, Roger takes Brian’s bag and leads him inside. 

They stand looking at each other for a few moments, Brian feeling like he made the wrong decision. 

Roger takes a step closer. “Can I?” 

Brian nods. 

The smaller closes the space between the and cups the larger’s face in his hands. He runs a thumb over one of the bags under his eyes, a frown spreading across his own face. He leans up, standing on his toes, and gives him a soft kiss. 

Brian lets his arms snake around his waist, moving their lips together at a slow pace, apology and longing flowing between them. 

They break apart and Roger looks up at him, standing back flat on his feet. “I love you so much, Brian.” He strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, the other coming to run across his lips. 

The taller closes his eyes, enjoying Roger’s touch. “I love you too.” 

“Why don’t we go upstairs so you can get some sleep in a real bed? I’d love to give you a massage if you’d let me.” 

Brian’s eyes open and he looks down at him. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

The two make their way upstairs, Brian slightly hissing in pain. He first lays down on his back, letting out a breath of relief. “I really missed having you in my arms at night. It was so hard to sleep without my little spoon.” 

“I promise that we’ll never be apart again.” Roger gives him a small smile. “Now stand back up so I can help you get comfortable.”

The taller stands up from the bed with a slight groan of pain. 

Roger pulls the taller’s pants off. He helps him with the shirt as well, trying to make it so he doesn’t have to put his arms above his head. Once Brian has his clothes off, Roger places a hand on his chest. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Brian lays back on the bed, on his stomach this time. 

Roger gets some lotion and sits next to Brian on the bed, starting to knead into his shoulders. 

Brian moans in pain, letting one of his hands touch Roger at an awkward angle. 

The smaller works out the kinks and the knots in Brian’s back, the taller letting out almost erotic sounds of pain. He shifts positions and straddles him on his thighs below his ass. 

The taller moans with each touch, the pain radiating throughout his body. 

Once Roger feels like he can’t unravel any more knots, he moves the hair from the back of Brian’s neck, leaning over his body to kiss the side of his neck. 

Brian’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out a soft moan of pleasure. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. 

“It’s no problem, babe. Why don’t you turn over on your back for me?” Roger gently licks his jawline. 

“Okay,” Brian says almost robotically, turning over on his back once Roger moves. 

The smaller moves his way back on top of Brian, matching the amount of clothes that he has on. “Can you fuck me, Brian? It’s been too long,” he starts to plead. 

“Oh I don’t know, Roger. My body really isn’t up for that and I’m not sure you deserve it.” Brian holds onto his hips. 

“Please, I’ll do all the work.” Roger leans over Brian, peppering kisses from the corner of his mouth to his ear. “I really just wanna feel your big dick filling me up. Please, Brian,” he whispers, sending a shiver down Brian’s spine. He rocks his hips backwards so Brian’s suddenly half-hard dick is against his ass. He lets out an over exaggerated moan. 

Brian grabs his hips tightly and grinds up into him, making them both moan. “Fine but you don’t deserve it.”

Roger pulls both of their underwear off and moves down on the bed, wrapping a hand around Brian. He pumps his hand to get the other fully hard, dipping his head down to lick up the length of his dick.

The taller shudders, bringing a hand down to tangle in Roger’s golden tresses. “Look at me.”

Once he has his lips wrapped around him, Roger looks up at Brian through his thick eyelashes. He pulls off, letting his hand move up and down. “Feel good?” 

Brian nods, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the amount of pleasure. “So good. If my back wasn’t killing me then I’d bend you over and fuck the brattiness out of you.” 

Roger whines at his words. “Please, as soon as you feel better.” He moves his head down, bringing Brian back into his throat. 

“Fuck,” Brian breathes, pulling on Roger’s hair. “Baby, I can’t take much more of that. Come up here.” 

The smaller takes his time pulling off, teeth catching on the underside of the head, making Brian cry out. He crawls up on the bed, sitting on Brian’s stomach. 

The taller pulls him down for a rushed kiss, hands fumbling over each other’s bodies. Roger puts a hand behind himself, coming in contact with Brian’s dick. He guides it inside of himself, both men moaning against the other’s lips. 

“I missed you so much,” Roger breathes against his lips, starting to move on top of him. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Brian holds onto his hips, watching Roger start to fall apart.

“I- fuck! When you came in naked, I just wanted to turn over on my hands and knees and let you take me,” Roger says between moans, putting his hands on Brian’s chest to steady himself as he moves up and down. 

“I wish you had. Then I could be up, pounding into you,” Brian says, holding Roger’s hips tightly. He starts to move his own hips up and down despite the pain in his back. 

The two move against each other for a few minutes, pleasure running through each of their bodies. 

Roger screws his eyes shut at the pleasure, moving his hips to meet his thrusts. “Brian,” he breathes, letting out a loud moan once he feels the older hitting at his prostate. 

The taller holds onto his hips tighter, thrusting up harder into him. 

“I- fuck- gonna come,” Roger breathes, a whine escaping past his lips. 

Brian takes this chance to stop moving. “Since you’re a stubborn little shit, you can come on your own,” he whispers against Roger’s ear. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Roger asks frustratedly, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Nope. You don’t deserve to come after that stunt you pulled. Oh and you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Brian says, moving out from under Roger and going into the bathroom. 

The smaller huffs angrily and goes downstairs to sulk, making Brian smile to himself. He can hear Roger stomping down the steps and once he knows the other is gone, he gets into the shower to relieve himself. 

—

The next day, Brian goes downstairs to get himself some tea. 

“Brian, I slept downstairs! Please talk to me now,” Roger says, hopping up on the counter next to where Brian is standing, a slight pout on his face. 

The older tries to keep a straight face as he continues making himself tea and something to eat. 

“Briiiaaan!” Roger whines, getting down from the counter and wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist from behind. He rests his cheek against his back. 

Brian just brings his food over to the table and sits down to wait for the pot to whistle. Roger follows and sits on the table, moving Brian’s food to the side. 

Roger crosses his arms over his chest, an annoyed look on his face. They stare at each other until Roger breaks it and pulls his ring off, moving to get off of the table. 

The older shoots his arms out and stops him from leaving, bursting out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Roger runs his fingers through Brian’s hair, holding him against his torso. 

“I was trying to give you a taste of your own medicine but I couldn’t. I can’t go that long without talking to you, it’s torture,” Brian says against his stomach, lifting Roger’s shirt up to leave soft kisses against his skin. 

The smaller sighs contently at the feeling. “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I was such an asshole.” 

“It’s okay, Rog. I understand, being stubborn is part of who you are. And I love you for you,” Brian replies, smiling up at him. 

“It’s not though, Brian. I want to change, I want to be better for you.” Roger frowns slightly. 

“That’s so... mature of you. If that’s something you want to do then I’d love to help you. Now come here and give me a kiss.” Brian leans back and holds his arms out for Roger. 

The smaller happily moves from the table to Brian’s lap, arms wrapping around each other. Their lips meet and both men hold onto each other tightly, the feelings of longing melting away with each breathless kiss. 

“I love you so much, Roger,” Brian whispers once they both pull away, foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you too, Brian. So much,” Roger whispers back, giving him a smile and a quick peck.


	15. The Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is a siren and Brian falls under his trance

Roger sighs as his stomach growls, swimming up to the luring rock. He clears his throat and starts singing, his falsetto coming out to play. 

His first victim comes up in his tiny sailboat and Roger stops singing. He can see the trance in the man’s tired eyes and he shows the man his growing teeth. 

He rips the man’s clothes off and takes his shoes off, devouring him whole. He sits for a few moments to let his stomach settle, looking through the man’s belongings. The tosses the ring over his shoulder, hearing the clanking of it hitting hundreds of similar rings. 

He looks through the wallet, the human money having no value to him. He tosses that over his shoulder as well and looks at the man’s clothes, not pleased with this particular catch. The man had left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Ready for more, Roger starts singing again, his teeth elongating at the sound of a heart beating nearby. 

He repeats the same process as before, eating the man and looking through everything he had. There aren’t a lot of fishermen out on the water today so Roger has to make do with what he has. 

He feels like he can go for one more so, again, he starts singing. This time, a man comes up like no other man he’s seen before. Usually the man are old and ugly but this man is young and gorgeous. 

He climbs out of the boat and walks towards Roger, the attraction clouding his vision. Roger decides not to eat the man, his sharp teeth retracting. 

Roger lets the trance go, the man falling down on the rock, asleep. “I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Roger whispers, stroking the man’s hair. 

He leaves and destroys the boats as usual, so there’s no trace of the mens’ disappearances. He swims underwater and to his little cave away from all of the fish. 

—

The next day, he returns to the rock and sits next to the human, stroking his sleeping face gently. 

Suddenly, the man starts coughing and his eyes open. “W-Where am I?” He mumbles, blinking a few times. 

“You’re home,” Roger purrs, stroking his hair.

“Who are you?” The man asks, eyes focusing on the gorgeous creature above him. His eyes turn to hearts and for a second, Roger thinks he put the charm on the man again. 

“I’m Roger,” he replies, moving a curl out of his eyes. “And who are you, handsome?”

“Brian...” he trails off, looking around. “What are you? What is this place?” 

“I’m a merman,” Roger says, half lying. “And this is the cave where I found you.” 

“You found me? What happened?” Brian sits up, looking Roger over. His hair is golden like the sun, his tail a soft pink. He is gorgeous. 

“You must have crashed or something. I just came across you laying here and decided that I’d save you.” Roger smiles, hoping Brian believes his lie. 

“Wow, that’s so nice of you. Thank you.” Brian gives him an appreciative smile. “So, you’re a merman, huh? How come you’re not underwater?” 

“No problem. And yeah, I can stay above the water for a while before I start to lose oxygen.” Roger flips his tresses over his shoulder. 

“Can I?” Brian asks, reaching out to touch his face. 

“Yes, of course.” Roger smiles and closes his eyes.

Brian lets his fingertips run over Roger’s slightly wrinkled skin, pink running across his nose to match his tail. He moves his hand down, touching the gills at his neck. He moves down over his slightly wrinkled stomach to his tail. “Wow. You are so gorgeous.” 

The rest of Roger’s cheeks flush the same pink as on his nose. “Thank you. So are you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Brian strokes his tail before leaning in to kiss his pink cheek. “And thank you.” 

Roger’s eyes flutter shut at the feather-like feeling against his sensitive skin. “Y-You’re welcome.” He smiles softly, opening his eyes back up.

The two hold eye contact, smiling shyly at each other. Roger’s confidence flew out the window as soon as the stranger had opened his eyes. 

“I’m sorry for staring, it’s just so crazy that someone as beautiful as you exists in this world,” Brian says, lifting a hand to cup Roger’s cheek. 

“No, it’s okay. I feel the same way about you.” Roger nuzzles against his hand. 

“I feel like I’ve known you forever.” Brian lets his thumb stroke over his cheek. 

Roger thinks that’s the trance talking. “I know what you mean.” 

They sit for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company. 

“So, uh, how do I get home?” Brian asks, making Roger stop his movements. He opens his eyes to look up at Brian. 

“You don’t.” 

“What do you mean I don’t?” Brian asks nervously. 

“This is your home now, Brian. You’re not leaving me.” Roger kisses his hand and pulls away from him. “I’m gonna catch you some food.” He dives under the water and finds some fish that humans catch. 

Brian starts looking for a way to escape. There’s no opening in the cave so he must have to swim underneath. He figures that he doesn’t have enough time until Roger comes back so he just sits back on the rock. 

Roger comes back a few minutes later, a fish in hand. “Here you go. Eat this.” 

“I’m a vegetarian, I don’t eat fish.” Brian gently pushes Roger’s hand away. 

“Well there’s nothing else for you to eat down here so you might as well just eat it.” Roger sets it down next to Brian. 

“I’ll think about it.” Brian decides not to eat it, figuring that he won’t be down there for long. “So how is life as a merman?” 

“It’s boring, really. There’s no one to talk to and nothing to do,” Roger replies with a slight frown. “But here you are.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, that must be terrible. I’m glad that I can be here to help you out of your boredom.” Brian gives him a small smile. 

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re here too.” Roger smiles widely. “Tell me about the human world.” 

“There’s so much to say, I don’t know where to start! There’s light, love, people... so much color and happiness. But there’s also unhappiness and darkness.” Brian looks at Roger, hand brushing the hair out of his face. 

“It sounds wonderful.” Roger can see traces of the trance in Brian’s eyes. He takes the opportunity to move closer. “Tell me about your life.” 

“Well I’m an artist- a photographer. I don’t have anyone else around me either, I’ve always been alone. I was on the boat, trying to find something to photograph.” Brian lets his hand touch the water. 

“Then your boat crashed.” Roger rests his hand on Brian’s bicep, stroking gently with his thumb. 

“Yep. I didn’t find anything beautiful enough to photograph. Until I saw you.” Brian looks at Roger, his eyes hearts. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I would love to photograph you.”

Roger blushes, giving his bicep a squeeze. “You’re too nice.” He waves it off. 

“No no, I’m telling the truth.” Brian gives him a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind Roger’s ear. “Don’t you need to go and breathe soon?” 

“Yeah. But I don’t want to leave you. I really like being with you.” Roger gives him a smile. 

“Go. You’ll be back soon and we can hang out more.” Brian moves his hands to Roger’s shoulder and gives him a gentle push. “You need to breathe.” 

“Okay. I’ll be back.” Roger gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes under the surface of the water, letting it pass through his gills. He lets himself think over all that’s happened between them. 

Nothing like this has ever happened before where Roger hasn’t killed a catch. He’s killed hundreds maybe thousands of men and never once has his guard been let down. He’s always been the type to lure and kill and suddenly he’s all shy and soft. He decides that he’s going to kill Brian. He can’t keep going on like this. 

Roger doesn’t come back and see Brian until the next day when his stomach is growling. 

“Roger, there you are! I’ve been worried, I thought something happened to you!” Brian wraps him in a hug. 

The smaller hesitates, his hard exterior melting in Brian’s warm embrace. “Yeah, sorry I was gone. I was just thinking some things over.” 

“I’m glad you’re back now.” They pull back and Brian gives him a smile. 

“Yeah so am I.” Roger gives him a smile as well. For a second, Roger forgets which one of them is under the trance. He shakes his head of the thoughts and clears his throat before starting to sing. 

Brian’s eyes turn to hearts and he tries to pull Roger closer. The latter frowns and pushes Brian back gently, watching as the cave opens up and his first victim arrives. 

Roger goes along with his usual routine, stripping the man of anything he could choke on and devouring him. He looks through the personal belongings and sets them down before starting to sing again. 

He eats three more men and lays down next to Brian on the rock to let his stomach settle. Brian’s got his eyed fixated on Roger, hovering over him. 

“Roger. You look absolutely gorgeous today,” Brian says, trying to move as close to him as possible. 

Roger blushes lightly, hand reaching out to caress Brian’s face. “You’re not looking too bad yourself.” 

The larger holds Roger’s face in his hand, moving closer and closer until their noses are touching. 

“I think I’m gonna let you go,” Roger mumbles, knowing Brian won’t remember any of this. “I care about you so much and I know you don’t want to be kept in here against your will.” 

Brian just smiles. He suddenly falls over all the way on Roger, knocked out by the pressure of the trance in his mind. 

Roger rolls Brian off of him and gets to work. He puts everything he found in the piles with the others and destroys all the boats except for one. 

He gives Brian a kiss on the forehead and dives down into the water to sleep. 

—

When Brian comes to, he can’t remember a thing after Roger coming to see him. The only thing he can seem to remember is faint singing. Beautiful singing. 

“Roger?” He mumbles, looking around for the blonde beauty. His eyes widen when he sees a boat sitting a few feet out in the water. 

Brian sits with his thoughts for a few minutes until Roger surfaces, a smile on his face. “Hi Brian!” 

“Hi!” Brian wraps Roger in a hug. 

The smaller pulls back. “I see you noticed the boat...” 

“Yeah, what’s it doing here?” Brian asks curiously. 

“Must have washed up here when you were sleeping.” Roger thinks of what to say next. “Have you eaten at all since you’ve been down here?” 

“No...” Brian looks down, ashamed. 

“Brian! You have to eat. I’m gonna put you on this boat and you’re gonna go home,” Roger says, a tone of sadness in his voice. 

“But I don’t want to go. I want to stay here with you forever!” Brian says happily, obviously still under the trance. “Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?” 

“Yes you have.” Roger smiles with a blush. “And you can’t stay here forever. It’s not safe and you need to eat. I don’t want you to go either.” He rests their foreheads together. 

“Well if you don’t want me to go then why do I have to?” Brian asks, nudging their noses together. 

“It’s dangerous. I could hurt you, Brian.” Roger gently moves his head, their lips brushing together. “I don’t want to hurt you, I can’t. I’m falling so fast.” 

“You won’t hurt me, Roger. I trust you. And I’m falling too,” Brian says softly, as if sobered up from the trance. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Roger tangles his fingers in Brian’s hair. 

“You won’t.” 

Finally, their lips meet in a desperate kiss. Both men grab at each other, trying to get closer to one another. And although this is the first time Roger has kissed someone, he knows exactly what to do, how to please Brian. As if they’ve known each other forever. 

The two kiss for a few minutes, the desperation turning to longing, their lips slowing. They release the death grips they have on each other, their lips finally separating. A final string of spit connects them and finally their eyes open to see each other as if for the first time. 

“Wow,” they murmur in unison. 

“Please don’t make me leave, Roger,” Brian whispers sadly. 

“I’m even more attached to you now. I’m dangerous, Brian, I can hurt you. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.” Roger pulls back, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

“You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t, Roger. You care about me and that’s more powerful than anything.” 

Roger pulls back all the way, looking in between Brian’s eyes. “Why does it feel like I’ve known you forever?” 

“I feel it too.” Brian holds Roger’s face in his hands. “I don’t want to leave. I get the feeling that we’ll never see each other again if I leave on that boat.” 

“Maybe that’s for the better. I don’t want to hurt you.” Roger closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Brian’s hands. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Brian frowns. 

“I... I can’t tell you.” 

“Roger. Tell me.” Brian stills his hands on Roger’s face. 

The smaller opens his eyes. “Brian, I can’t.” 

“Please tell me, Rog.” Brian moves one of his hands down the back of Roger’s neck, fingers brushing against him lightly. “I just want to know.” 

“You already know I’m a merman.” Roger takes a deep breath. “Well there’s another side. A darker one.”

Brian listens patiently, keeping his fingers touching Roger’s neck. 

“All of those rings, clothes, and wallets are from different men.” He closes his eyes. “Men I’ve lured in and... eaten.” He waits for Brian’s reaction. 

“So that’s why I’m here? Because you lured me in and were gonna eat me?” Brian moves his hands away from Roger. 

“Yeah. You were part of my catch but when I saw you, everything changed. You’re just so beautiful, I couldn’t do it. I’ve never felt that way about anyone.” Roger bites his lip nervously. 

“So what does this mean?” Brian asks, slightly scared. 

“I’m a siren. I sing and lure men in only to eat them. I put them under this trance that makes them act as though they’re in love with me.” Roger looks down, ashamed. “And I’ve felt like I’m the one under the trance this whole time. I’ve never gotten close to anyone before and you make me feel like I’m not a monster.” 

Brian thinks for a moment. “So why did you keep me here instead of eat me?” 

“I just couldn’t do it. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever come across and I’d never seen anyone like you. So I couldn’t eat you, I felt like I was in love with you. And I couldn’t let you go or I’d never see you again.” Roger holds one of Brian’s hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault you were born this way, Roger. You didn’t eat me and now you’re trying to let me go. You have nothing to apologize for.” Brian squeezes his hand gently. 

“So you’re not mad?” Roger asks, looking up at him. 

“No. I was a little scared but I understand now. I don’t want to leave but it’s probably what’s best for us.” Brian gives him a sad smile. 

Roger frowns and pulls Brian into a hug. “We might never see each other again so I need to say this. You’ve changed me so much, Brian. You’ve made me feel more human and less like a monster. You’ve showed me that I can have feelings and that... love is possible for someone like me.” 

“Love?” Brian asks, holding him tighter. 

“Yeah. I know we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time but I feel like I’ve known you forever. You’ve changed me for the better and I’ve never felt anything for anyone before. Roger pulls back slightly, giving Brian a kiss. 

Brian kisses back, hands running up and down Roger’s back. He moves one hand up to hold the beck of his neck. 

The smaller pulls back. “I don’t know if it is yet, but I know that I could love you someday. I care about you so much and I only want what’s best for you.” 

“I feel the same way.” Brian rests their foreheads together and they sit in silence for a while, savoring their last moments together. 

“I guess I’d better get you back home.” Roger gives him a few pecks before pulling back completely. He brings the boat to the rock and holds it while Brian climbs in. 

“When will I see you again?” Brian asks, holding onto Roger’s hand. 

“I don’t know, Brian, just focus on being happy. Live a good life and don’t worry about me.” Roger gives him a sad smile, tearing up slightly. 

“I’ll never forget you, Roger.” He leans down and gives Roger a kiss. 

The smaller pulls back after a few moments and pushes the boat towards the direction of land. He opens his mouth and sings long enough for the cave to open up. 

He watches as Brian disappears and the cave closes again, finally letting the tears escape.


	16. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love of a lifetime between two childhood best friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it took me forever to put this up

Ages 8 and 10  
Roger runs through the field, squealing at the top of his lungs. “Brian! Stop!” He’s tackled down to the ground by a heavier weight. 

“Got you!” Brian turns Roger on his back and smiles down at him. “I guess it’s your turn.” 

“Yeah. You’d better get a head start!” Roger leans up and wraps his small arms around the older, rubbing their noses together. 

“Maybe I’ll let you win this time, tater tot.” Brian loosens himself from Roger’s grip, starting to run through the field again. 

Roger jumps up and immediately follows after his best friend. 

—

Ages 12 and 14  
Roger hugs Brian tighter than he ever had before, his body shaking with the sobs. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“Believe me, tater tot, I never want to leave you. You’re my best friend in the entire world and I don’t know how I’m gonna survive without you.” Brian hugs Roger back just as tight, letting his tears fall as well. 

“You’ll have so many friends where you’re going, Bri. Everyone loves you.” Roger pulls back a bit, standing on his toes to do their handshake for one last time. Their noses meet for an eskimo kiss, bumping together softly. 

“It’s not the same. They’re not you. Not my tater tot.” Brian pulls him back into another hug. 

The taller’s parents say it’s time for them to leave and the two boys hold onto each other tighter. 

“I will never forget you, Brian Harold May.” Roger buries his face in his best friend’s neck. 

“I will never forget you either, Roger Meddows Taylor.” 

They both pull away and Brian climbs into the car, eyes never leaving Roger’s. Even as they start driving away and Roger chases after the car. 

The smaller falls down to the asphalt once the car is too far to follow, crying harder than he ever has before. 

—

Ages 18 and 20   
Roger walks into the house behind Freddie, cigarette between his lips and sunglasses over his eyes. He gets led further into the house, cupping his hand around the flame as he lights his cigarette. 

They get into the kitchen and Roger brings his sunglasses on the tip of his nose, looking over the frame at the selection of drinks. “So where are these people I’m supposed to be meeting?” 

Freddie looks around the crowded kitchen. “Don’t know. Probably around here somewhere, darling.” He grabs two beers and hands one to Roger. 

The latter opens the beer and takes a drag of his cigarette. “Well let’s go find them.”

Freddie leads him through the house, hands clasping together subconsciously. “Oh there they are.” 

Roger takes a gulp of his beer. “Where?” He doesn’t look up from the bottle. 

“Right here.” Freddie stops in front of them as Roger puts out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. The shorter looks up from his drink as Freddie starts introducing them. “This is Deaky and this is-“ 

“Brian?!” Roger pulls the sunglasses off, eyes welling up with tears. 

“Oh my god! Roger?!” Brian smiles widely. 

The two pass their drinks to their friends and Roger practically throws himself at the older, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. 

“So I guess you two know each other then?” Freddie asks with an almost awkward laugh. 

Roger pulls back, tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe it’s you.” He holds Brian’s face in his hands. “It’s been so long.” 

“I know. I can’t believe it’s you either.” Brian blinks away his own tears. “Come on, let’s find somewhere to talk.” 

Roger nods and turns around to face Freddie. “I’m gonna go catch up with Brian. I’ll find you later.” He takes Brian’s hand and is led through the crowded house. 

Brian finds them an empty room and locks the door behind them, sitting on the bed. “My tater tot. You grew up to be so handsome.” 

The younger blushes lightly at the old nickname and compliment. “So did you. Well you were always handsome but you just look so grown up now.” 

Brian gives him an appreciative smile. “What gave you been up to?” 

“Oh you know. Trying to finish high school and stuff. Boring stuff.” Roger waves it off. “What about you? What happened after you moved?” 

“Oh nothing important. I just made some sucky friends.” Brian holds one of Roger’s hands. “How did things go for you in school after I left?” 

“Uh okay...” Roger looks down, embarrassed. 

“Tell me. Did those guys hurt you?” Brian frowns and tilts Roger’s head up so they’re looking at each other. 

Roger nods sadly. “Yeah. They picked on me a lot but it got worse once you left. It got more... physical.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry, tater tot. I made it so much worse for you.” Brian leans their foreheads together, doing their secret handshake. 

Roger nuzzles against him right back. “Please don’t blame yourself. I know you wanted to stay.” 

They lay back on the bed, Roger’s face buried in Brian’s chest. 

“Remember that night all those years ago? When your mom walked in on us?” Brian asks against Roger’s hair, hand stroking his back. 

“Yeah. We were laying just like this.” Roger closes his eyes and thinks back on that moment. They were so young and scared of the world outside of that bedroom. 

“I really missed you so much, tater tot. I hope you know that I never plan on letting you go.” Brian lets his fingers run through Roger’s hair. 

“I missed you too. And I’m perfectly fine with that.” Roger leans up, their noses bumping together for what seems like the millionth time. 

“You’re so...” Brian searches for the right word, drinking in the sight of his childhood best friend. “... pretty.” 

Roger blushes hard, moving his face down into Brian’s chest. “Shut up,” he mumbles. 

“No, really! I’m serious!” Brian laughs and pulls Roger closer, stroking his back lightly. 

“Really?” Roger pulls his head away and looks up at Brian. His cheeks are still bright pink as he smiles. 

“Yeah, of course.” Brian smiles down at him and the two sit in silence for a while, hands coming together. 

The music from the party is muffled through the door and neither of them seem to mind the person yelling outside the room. 

The younger is the first to break the silence. “I thought about you everyday. What you might look like, how you might react to different things... you were on my mind twenty-four-seven.”

“Same with you. And as I got older, I thought about how our relationship could’ve evolved over the years.” Brian moves his hand down to the bottom of Roger’s shirt before moving his fingers up under the fabric. 

Roger shivers slightly at the feeling of Brian’s fingers. “I bet you’ve had so many girlfriends. You were always a charmer when it came to girls.”

“Not that many. I have one now but there was only maybe two others.” Brian shrugs, moving his fingers over Roger’s small stomach. “What about you? You grew up so well, I doubt you haven’t had any.” 

“Oh they’ve tried but no, no girlfriends for me. It was the same batch of girls who picked on me so they didn’t care. But more girls came in high school and they tried, they still are even, but I keep turning them down.” Roger turns around so his back is against Brian’s chest so they’re both more comfortable. 

“Why’s that?” This angle allows Brian to rest both hands on Roger’s stomach. He nuzzles his nose against the back of his neck.

Roger inhales sharply in surprise at the feeling, relaxing back into him. “I’m just not that interested in girls.” 

“Makes sense.” Brian’s lips brush against the back of his neck as he speaks, inhaling his scent. 

The younger shivers slightly and closes his eyes. He moves his hands so they’re on top of Brian’s.

“Cold?” Brian asks, dipping the tip of his nose down under the collar of his shirt. 

“Quite the opposite actually.” Roger swallows thickly. “I feel nice and toasty with you all wrapped around me.” 

“Is that so?” Brian starts moving his hands again, moving them up so his fingertips come out from the top of his shirt. Then he moves them down so his fingertips are under the waistband of his pants. 

Roger gasps softly, resting his head back on Brian’s shoulder. “Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Yeah, we could go back to mine. My roommate probably won’t be back for a while.” Brian bumps his nose against Roger’s cheek. 

“Okay. Sounds good.” The two get up and take the opportunity to wrap each other in a hug. 

“I still can’t believe it’s you standing here with me right now.” Brian kisses the top of his head. 

“I know, it’s so crazy.” Roger smiles and they nuzzle their noses together. 

“Alright, let’s go, tater tot.” Brian takes Roger’s hands and leads him out of the room. They make it outside and Roger lights a cigarette. 

“Have you got a car?” Roger asks between puffs of his cigarette. 

“Yeah, come on.” Brian takes Roger’s free hand and leads him to the car. The older opens the door for the younger and closes it once he’s in before going around the other side to get in. 

They drive through the vacant streets until they get to Brian’s apartment building. Brian opens the door for Roger and they make their way upstairs.

Brian gives Roger a quick tour of the apartment and they go back to Brian’s room. 

Roger immediately sees a young picture of them hanging on the wall and stands in front of it, fingers brushing over their smiling faces. 

Brian wraps his arms around Roger, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Look how small you were, Rog. You were tiny.” 

The blonde blushes lightly. “I’m not that small anymore, right?” 

“You’re still small, baby. You always will be to me anyways.” Brian moves backwards and sits on the bed, pulling Roger into his lap.

The younger’s cheeks are a dark red at the pet name, face burying in his neck. “Do I still look like that?”

“I definitely think you grew into your eyes. They were always so big and they still are but they fit your face so well. And everything about you looks older, so no.” Brian runs his fingers up and down Roger’s back. “You’ve got the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” 

Roger blushes harder if that’s possible. “Really?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Brian kisses the top of his head and takes the small binder out from under his bed. “I took these from my mom a while ago.” 

The younger watches as the older flips through the book, gasping when he sees that it’s filled with pictures of them. “Brian...” 

“Yeah? What’s up tater tot?” Brian stops and looks down at him, trying to meet his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you kept all of these...” Roger looks through the rest of the book. “I’m sure my mom has some of us but the fact that you brought these with you and you kept them all of these years is so unbelievable.” 

“Look at this, there are some blank pages in the back there. Why don’t we use the rest of the pages to fill them with pictures now and later on?” Brian strokes his hair gently. 

“Yeah, sounds good! I go off to college soon so I’ll look through my mom’s pictures and see if she has any that we can put in there.” Roger finally looks up, meeting Brian’s eyes with a wide smile. 

Brian moves a hand up to cup Roger’s face. “You don’t seem real.” 

Roger’s hand comes up to cover Brian’s. “I am. Do you feel me? Feel how real I am?” 

The older just looks over the younger’s face before leaning in and pressing their lips together. He pulls back a moment later, shocked at his own action. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Roger wraps his arms around Brian’s neck and presses their lips together again, longer this time. 

—

Ages 19 and 21  
“Roger! Come on, we’re gonna be late!” Brian stands next to his open car door, leaning down to blow the horn. 

“I’m coming!” Roger comes down the steps of his parents’ house, his graduation gown still draped over his shoulders from earlier. He gives Brian a wide smile and they both get into the car. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Brian leans over and gives him a soft kiss. 

“I know, you only told me twenty times today.” Roger smiles, turning away to hide his blush. “Now let’s go!”

Brian laughs and starts the car, driving to their apartment. Theirs. They had started to move stuff in about a month ago and now that Roger has graduated, they’re free to live together. 

Once they’re both inside with the last boxes, Roger plops down on the couch, pulling Brian with him. “I brought these from my mom’s house.” He hands Brian the pictures. 

“Wow, I remember this. That was the time we got all muddy and your mom got so mad at us for dragging it through the house.” Brian smiles, pointing at one of the pictures. 

Brian flips to the next picture and they both smile. “The time we almost kissed,” Roger says, fingers brushing over the picture. “I remember, I had this huge crush on you and then you asked to go to my room and I got all nervous. But then you held my hand and that all went away. It was just us in that moment until my mom walked in.” 

“Maybe it’s for the best that we didn’t get to kiss. It would’ve been so much harder for me to leave. And now that time we kissed a few months ago was even more special.” Brian smiles down at Roger. 

The smaller looks up and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, tater tot.” 

—

Ages 21 and 23   
Brian and Roger leave to go on one of their mini vacations to Paris, the sky an angry gray. Once they go through customs and everything, an announcement sounds that all flights are canceled due to a severe storm. 

Since they have no way of knowing when they can leave, the two set up a little makeshift camp for themselves with the stuff from their carry on bags. 

They lay out on the floor with a blanket under them and another over them, huddled together amongst the sea of unhappy people. Unlike the rest, they’re happy in their little cocoon. 

—

The storm draws out for a few more days and Brian grows uneasy. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Roger asks when Brian looks at his watch for the millionth time. 

“Yeah, I was just hoping that we’d be in Paris by now.” Brian frowns. 

“I know, but think about it. We’re here together having a good time! This could be a really good story.” Roger gives him a reassuring smile. 

“Come here.” Brian stands up and takes Roger’s hand, weaving him through the people to an almost secluded spot of the airport. 

“Are you okay?” Roger frowns slightly, stroking his arm. 

“Yeah. I just-“ Brian stops himself and takes a deep breath. “Do you know what day it is?” 

“June second?” Roger furrows his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, June second. It’s also the day we first saw each other after six years. One of the best days of my life.” Brian smiles and holds Roger’s hands in his. “I got reunited with my tater tot, my best friend in the whole world.” 

“Brian...” 

“And now we’ve spent three years together as best friends and lovers. The best three years of my life. I got you back, baby, and I’ve never been happier.” Brian lets go of Roger’s hand and takes a box out of his pocket. He kneels down on one knee. “I can’t imagine going back to those dark days without you in my life. You brought so much love and light to my life and I can’t ever go back.” 

Roger starts to tear up, knowing what Brian’s going to say next. 

“Will you do the honor of becoming my best friend, my lover, and my husband?” Brian opens the box up. “Imagine this but on the Eiffel Tower.” 

The smaller finally lets the tears fall, letting out a breathy laugh. “You’re so cheesy. Of course! Now get up here and kiss me!” 

Brian laughs and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and stands up, wrapping his arms around Roger, and pulling him into a kiss. 

They both pull back with wide smiles and Brian slips the ring on Roger’s finger. 

“I love you so much,” Roger says with a smile. 

“I love you too, tater tot.” Brian gives his forehead a kiss. 

“I’m glad this storm happened. This is so much more intimate and I would’ve been so embarrassed with all of the people looking at me.” Roger smiles up at him. 

“Oh you mean them?” Brian motions with his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Shut up, you better be joking!” Roger looks around them and slaps Brian on the arm when he starts laughing. “Fuck you!” 

“Thanks for the offer but I’d rather fuck you,” Brian says with his face straight. 

“I-shut up,” Roger mumbles, his cheeks red. 

“I’m serious, babe. We could find somewhere where there’s no security cameras and no people.” Brian wraps his arms around Roger’s waist. 

Roger laughs and playfully pushes him off. “I’m not that comfortable doing this where anyone could see. When we get home.” 

“Okay. When we get home.” Brian kisses Roger’s forehead and leads him back to their little area, laying down and pulling him against his chest. 

“I’m so happy we reunited all those years ago. I don’t know what I’d be doing right now if you hadn’t been there to ground me.” Roger snuggles further into his chest. 

“So am I, tater tot. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” 

They both close their eyes, wrapped up in each other tightly. 

“How do you think Freddie and Deaky will feel?” Roger mumbles.

“I think they’ll be happy for us. But we won’t know until we see them again. Make sure that ring doesn’t fall off of your finger,” Brian jokes.

“Shut up! Quit it with all of the jokes.” Roger rolls his eyes. 

“Okay okay.” 

They eventually fall asleep, the storm outside finally starting to slow and relax.


End file.
